Thoroughly Hurt
by Beatle Bun
Summary: Blaine meets Kurt, a boy who reminds him very much of his own past. Maybe a bit too much...
1. Teenage Dream

**Thoroughly hurt**_**So, I've been completely in love with Darren Criss for over the past year. He was Harry freakin' Potter! When he first appeared on Glee I screamed like a toddler seeing reindeer fly and fell in love with Blaine. I think there's more to Blaine than just a beautiful, sophisticated, gentle boy. This is my first ever fanfic that I actually upload, so please review and be critical, it can only make me better! Enjoy!**_

Blaine ran down the stairs, he had to hurry as he was the Warblers front man, and he was already late. He passed several students, almost falling over his own feet in his haste, as some random guy stopped him.  
"Exuse me, hi, Can I ask you a question? I'm new here", the kid rambled.  
It was painfully obvious that this kid wasn't new. He did not wear a uniform and looked utterly confused around to the running crowd. If he were new, Blaine was sure some of his classmates would've taken him under his wing and told him the Warblers were about to give a performance. He didn't know what this boy was up to, but he looked so innocent and pure and the moment Blaine had turned around, he liked what he saw.  
"My name is Blaine", he said, shaking the boy's hand.  
"Kurt", the boy replied, "so what exactly is going on"?  
"The Warblers"! Blaine laughed, "Every now and then they throw a performance in the senior commons, tends to shut the school down for a while", he looked in the direction the crowd was heading. Though he would've loved to stay there in that moment with this beautiful, mysterious guest, but he had to hurry or his fellow Warblers would actually kill him.  
"So wait, the Glee Club here is kind of cool", Kurt asked in surprise.  
That's where Blaine got the picture. This wasn't some random guy named Kurt. This must be Kurt Hummel. The kick-ass Soprano Jesse had told him about. Jesse was absolutely right, Kurt was beautiful and exactly his type. But knowing what had happened between Jesse and this Rachel girl, he immediately gave up every thought of ever getting with Kurt. Instead he just answered.  
"The Warblers are like rock stars"!  
As Kurt raised his eyebrows, Blaine realised he had to actually run, would he make it before the Warblers started singing. It had happened before; that they started without realising their soloist hadn't made it yet. Wes had done an excellent job of filling in for him, but if he would miss a performance again, Wes's stage fright would kill him, while David would make sure Blaine wouldn't live to tell the tale either.  
"Come on, I know a short cut", he said therefore and couldn't resist the urge to take Kurt's hand. He could've just let the boy follow him, but holding his hand while running to the senior commons was so much better. He'd only known this boy for about 5 minutes, but he knew he liked him. He was going to be careful not to fall for the guy, since Kurt would probably never trust competition after what they thought Jesse had done. Of course no one in New Direction knew how Shelby had pushed Jesse to do this, while Jesse actually fell for Rachel, having Rachel break his heart with the entire 'Run Joey Run' debacle.  
Together Blaine and Kurt ran through the hallways, and Blaine enjoyed the way Kurt looked around in amazement. It reminded him of his first time at Dalton. Though no one took his hand to run him to a Warblers' performance, he had looked around in amazement, feeling like he had landed in a dream and professor McGonagall would walk up to him any moment. That was exactly the expression Kurt had on his face this moment.  
The run seemed to take ages, as it felt like they were running in slow motion. As they got to the common room, the Warblers had already taken their places and Blaine saw Wes's face relaxing as he came in sight.  
Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable as he looked around and spoke out his worries of standing out in the crowd.  
"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid", Blaine joked, "you'd fit right in".

Blaine gave his bag to someone on the side and asked Kurt to excuse him as his fellow Warblers started to sing the intro to one of his favourites, "Teenage Dream".  
He could do nothing more than sing the song and look at Kurt, wondering what Kurt could possibly be doing here but spy on them. He knew New Directions were their competition for Sectionals, but he hadn't expected them to actually come and spy. Especially this innocent looking boy would never do something like that. And he could see Kurt honestly enjoying their performance. He smiled at Blaine. Or beamed, was more like it. The way Kurt looked gave Blaine the courage to actually flirt a little while singing. Blaine actually enjoyed this performance with the Warblers, and that hadn't always been the case.  
Teenage Dream was ofcourse the perfect song for the Warblers to sing. It was up to date, funky and classy at the same time and they all kind of liked Katy Perry. Though not all of them liked for the same reason, as David could only talk about how he would get her to sleep with him if they ever ran in to her (to which Wes usually uncharacteristically replied 'you have a girlfriend!').

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
I'll be your teenage dream tonight_Blaine was sure he would stop breathing if Kurt would continue to beam at him the way he did. He imagined himself wearing skin tight jeans, turning Kurt on.

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans  
I'll be your teenage dream tonight_The song was finished and everyone was all over Blaine, complimenting him with the incredible solo he just performed, but all Blaine wanted was to get to Kurt. As he had finished the last few lines of the song and saw Kurt being overwhelmed with the enthusiasm that filled the room, he realised Kurt didn't come here to spy on them. Far from it. He'd probably tell his friends and fellow Glee Clubbers at McKinley that he came to spy, but Blaine realised Kurt came her with the same reason he had come here two years back. He wanted to take a look at an other school, see if it was true that everything was more peaceful at an all boys' school. Blaine also remembered what it was like, the overwhelming feeling of unity and equality.  
"What are you beaming at the spy for"? Wes asked as he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.  
Blaine shook his had as to say 'no', to which Wes and David both looked at him in confusion.  
"Remember when I came to spy here two years ago"?  
David laughed.  
"You mean, when you said to that Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline and then transferred here within a week"?  
Blaine consciously nodded, knowing how weak he'd been to not even try longer at his old school.  
"I think that's the reason why Kurt's here", he said, "I think Kurt wanted to see if he'd be better off here".  
David looked at him in confusion as Wes asked him how he already knew Kurt's name.  
"I even know his last name and the fact he's an amazing Soprano", Blaine added, laughing at the even more confused looks Wes and David gave him now.  
"He was kind of... endearing", David said after a while and Blaine turned around, wanting to ask Kurt to have a coffee, but Kurt was long gone.  
He looked outside and saw Kurt slowly walking across the parking lot, towards what must be his car, since Blaine had never seen such a car on campus before. Before he could think if it was wise what he was about to do, he ran out of the common room, through the hallway and onto the parking lot.  
"Kurt"! He yelled loud, and Kurt immediately turned around.  
"Wait up"! And so did Kurt, though he did already unlock his car.  
"Hummel, right"? Blaine asked.  
Kurt looked both scared and intimidated. Blaine immediately regretted his tone of voice.  
"I know who you are", he explained, "because a friend of mine told me about this amazing soprano named Kurt at McKinley's Glee Club.  
Kurt seemed a bit more comfortable now, though he also looked busted.  
"Were you spying"? Blaine asked gentle and sincere, to which Kurt nodded guilt full looking, theirs starting to fill his eyes.  
"You know what", Blaine said, "why don't you come and have coffee with us".  
Kurt smiled, relieved but suspicious.  
"I have to be at school in an hour, sorry", he said.  
"Well, then come tomorrow after school, I finish at 3.15h and Warblers practise starts at six, so I have some time in between".  
Kurt seemed insecure and suspicious about this, which Blaine couldn't blame him.  
"Please"? He added, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sighed slightly before he agreed to be there. Since he had to be at school until 3.15h himself, he would get there around four.


	2. Roommates

Blaine hummed as he went back inside, only to find Wes and David sitting on his bed in their room.  
"Get onto your own beds", he laughed, but knowing his friends they would only sit there if they wanted to interrogate him.  
"So, you guys kissed"? Wes asked, Blaine blushing and throwing a pillow from David's bed to Wes's head.  
"He is a lost boy in need of some guidance, I did not kiss him and don't intend to do so".  
David and Wes laughed quietly before they got another pillow thrown at their heads.  
"I'm sorry B, but you totally couldn't get your eyes off of him during teenage dreams".  
Blaine laughed sarcastically at David, while explaining that he was only trying to figure out what McKinley's soprano would be doing at their school.  
"Tell me about that again, how did you know who he was"? Wes interrupted him.  
Blaine smiled at the thought of his best friend, Jesse st James.  
"Well", he said, "Jesse told me".  
Wes laughed.  
"You mean, your first crush ever Jesse"?  
"I mean my best friend from my old school Jesse". Blaine regretted already having thrown both pillows at their heads.  
"You didn't used to go to McKinley, right"?  
Blaine thought of a way he could make this sound less complicated than it was. He indeed did not used to go to McKinley. But Jesse did. And he and Jesse used to go to school together before that. Though Jesse only knew him during Vocal Adrenaline rehearsals. In the hallway Jesse was the popular kid. All the guys envied him, because all the girls were all over him. Jesse wasn't a sports jock, but he was an amazing performer, let alone amazingly hot.  
"Jesse dated one of their girls for a while, so he got to know them pretty good".  
Wes nodded knowingly. Blaine had told about the debacle before, though not very specific. This was also due to the fact that everything was pretty fresh in Blaine's mind when the entire Jesse/Rachel thing happened. Blaine had only just transferred to Dalton at that point.  
Hoping that they would leave it at this, Blaine let himself fall in his bed, chasing Wes and David off it.

As David settled on his own bed, Wes settled in a chair next to his desk. They were definitely not going to let it rest, but Blaine knew the tactic they were now going to use, their famous death-stare. Wes crossed his arm as David stretched his legs.  
So they sat for longer than they would care to admit, while Blaine just hid himself in his American History homework. He felt them stare and stare, but tried his hardest not to give in.  
He knew he had to explain at some point why he wanted to talk to Kurt so badly, there was going to come a moment where he couldn't deny it anymore, but this wasn't the moment.  
Yes, they were right, Blaine was attracted to Kurt, but that was not the reason he wanted to talk to Kurt so badly.

Wes and David would never understand. They wouldn't understand the teasing, the name calling. They had never been at another high school than Dalton, they didn't know how bad it could get.  
Blaine did and he recognized the pain in Kurt's eyes. The fear when he had asked his last name. He also recognized the beaming at the warmth and acceptance that lingered in the room during Teenage Dream. He knew what Kurt was thinking of right now, he knew that Kurt wanted to transfer to Dalton and he had to talk him out of it. He had to not let Kurt make the same mistake he did.  
Sure, he loved Dalton, but he never dealt with any of his former wounds. He just transferred to Dalton and that was that. He never looked back. Almost never, that was, for he couldn't live without Jesse.  
He had let his wounds bleed out. Let them heal over time, whatever he wanted to call it. But he wasn't healed. Far from it, he knew the moment he would see any of his former friends that all his wounds would start bleeding again. The pain, the angst, the weird feeling that crawled inside him, it would all be back.

Even this, seeing Kurt as hurt as he used to be, hurt him. It took him back to a year ago. The bullies' faces were still vivid in his mind, while most of the Vocal Adrenaline faces had faded. Of course, the only real friend he had at Vocal Adrenaline was Jesse. The rest was just there to perform, to be the best. And they were sickening competitive, that was for sure. They all had been nice to Blaine, had accepted him, but only because they knew Blaine made them better.  
Together with Jesse he usually took the male leads, which lead them to be friends. As Jesse had first come in to rehearsal, Blaine didn't really like Jesse. Jesse was beautiful without question, but so was his voice. This guy was going to knick all of his solos, which was what Blaine didn't like.  
Except Jesse didn't, they shared them. Jesse often asked Blaine for advice and Blaine was happy to give it to him. Jesse gave Blaine the feeling he was good at something, that he deserved to be heard, he deserved to be on stage.  
It did hurt Blaine that Jesse pretended not to know Blaine in the hallways. Sure, he nodded slightly, or smiled in the smallest way, but if Blaine would say something as little as 'hi', Jesse would look at him in utter disgust.  
"You're not reading your book, Blaine", Wes finally broke the silence.  
"Am too", Blaine replied and looked down at his book, realising the epic mistake he'd made.  
While turning his book around, he had held it upside down as if he was in a bad movie, he sighed heavily.  
"Can't you please leave it, Wes, I don't want to talk about it".  
"Okay, okay", Wes gave in, raising his hands as if a cop had asked him to do so.  
"So you admit there's something to talk about"? David just didn't know when to stop, so Blaine took David's pillow and threw it at his head once again.  
"Go to sleep, you big busybody", he laughed rather annoyed.  
David took a look at his watch and realised that wasn't such a bad plan and walked into the bathroom to go brush his teeth.  
Wes settled himself on the far end of Blaine's bed, Taking Blaine's ankle in his hand. Blaine looked up at the weird action his friend had just encountered and saw Wes's face soften as he sincerely said: "We just care for you Blaine, we want to be here if you have trouble".  
Blaine was honestly touched by Wes's words and asked him to join the conversation with Kurt the next day.

He could possibly use the support of his friends while diving into his own past and it would be helpful to have people around, so he couldn't act on his urge to just kiss Kurt and tell him it'd all be alright.  
He would've loved to tell Kurt to just come and roll here, but Kurt shouldn't. Kurt should deal with his wounds the way he had never had the courage to.  
"Sure, we'll be there, that's what we're your friends for", David said. Blaine and Wes looked up in surprise at the weird way their friend had said that, both laughing when they saw their friend standing there, toothbrush in his mouth and foamy toothpaste covering the corners of his mouth.  
That night Blaine kept his two friends and roommates awake, screaming and shouting in his sleep.  
"Jesse, help me!" Was the only thing they could make out of the otherwise not understandable screams their friend made. All they knew was that Blaine had never screamed this loud before and though he'd mentioned Jesse's name in his dreams, he had never asked him for help. They looked concerned at each other all night, their eyes doing all the talking. Without any words they agreed on having a firm talk with their friend after they'd spoken to this McKinley soprano kid. Blaine, being Blaine, would probably read too much into this. He usually did.  
He had been sure that David was gay because he used words as 'endearing' en 'enchanted', Wes told himself.  
And he was sure Wes was thoroughly scarred by his parents, because he always threw out anything they send them. Wes just had enough and liked to give to the homeless and orphans, David convinced himself.


	3. The Talk

Morning came and though Blaine had slept for 10 hours straight, he did not feel rested at all. He looked at his roommates, who had their eyes both shut tight. It was like this every morning. His alarm would ring and he would have to wake up Wes and David after his shower. Not that he minded, it was how they rolled in this room and this was how he loved his roommates.  
He went to take a long, hot shower, feeling that somehow he deserved this. He didn't feel safe as he used to at Dalton and he had no idea why he woke up feeling like this. While he soaped his hair, he had no clue whatsoever as to what was going on in the room.  
Wes and David both sat up straight, looking both extremely tired and worried. As Blaine had calmed down a bit around 5 o'clock, they were both able to catch a little bit of sleep. This until Blaine had said something so vivid, they'd both have woken up even if Blaine had only whispered it.  
At the comment both Wes and David sat up straight in their beds, looking at the poor sleeping boy in the middle. David had quietly gotten out of bed and sat himself next to Wes, who had softly sobbed into David's shoulder. Around 6.30 Blaine had let out another cry and his roommates wondered if they should wake him, but they were too afraid of the mess they'd have to deal with if they did, so they went back to sleep.  
Or, they want back to lay down, neither of them really slept anymore. At 7 o'clock Blaine's alarm clock beeped and both his roommates had kept their eyes shut tight, knowing individually that today would be the worst of days to mess up Blaine's morning routine. They would pretend to still be asleep when he would come out of the shower, Wes would be cranky and David would jump out off bed to hit the shower. Wes would slowly get up, sleepy all around and put his jeans on backwards before he really woke up.  
It was a morning routine that they would never change. Wes knew by now that he always stood face to bed when he took of his pants, but it was as if every morning his mind was to foggy to think about that. He would just take his pants of the floor the way it lay there and put it on. Every morning again.  
After he would put his pants on backwards, Blaine would tell him to 'not get undressed next to your bed, if you hit the shower at night', and David would come out telling Blaine to loosen up and kiss his cheek. Not one of them knew why they did everything this way, they just did.  
David would then lose his towel right in front of his closet, being all naked in the room and Blaine's eyes would be fixed on David's well rounded ass.  
David didn't mind. At all. He knew Blaine was more annoyed by his impudence than he was turned on.  
After David would've put on some boxers, it would be Wes's turn in the bathroom. He would complain that it was all foggy in there, commanding David to shower colder, and David would sigh.  
And so it went. Exactly, every movement they made was precisely as the day before, and the day before that, and it would be exactly so tomorrow. Almost as if it were scripted.  
"Everybody ready", Blaine more announced than asked.  
"Everybody ready", Wes and David replied and they went on their way to breakfast. That was where it happened. David broke the ritual. Instead walking next to each other in silence, he took Blaine's hand and said it.  
"You know we love you, right, B"?  
Wes looked shocked and Blaine just stopped walking.  
He looked from Wes to David and back. What did they know? He had felt tension during their morning routine, but this was just plain weird.  
Both Wes and David were fun and sweet guys to hang around with, and yes, he knew they honestly loved him, but they had never really expressed their feeling quite this obvious.  
"I know", he replied and walked on towards the dining hall.  
Their morning routine changed a little bit that morning, as from now on they would walk arm in arm towards the dining hall. Blaine once again realised why he loved this school so much. Even his straight (though he was still not sure about David) friends would walk arm in arm with him. They talked and laughed quite relaxed all through breakfast, before heading of to different classes.  
They decided to meet in their room before getting to the front door to pick up poor Kurt, whom they couldn't reach as they didn't have his number and couldn't find him on Facebook in time to let him know where they could meet.  
It was the first thing Blaine did after class, though, trying to find Kurt on Facebook. It wasn't all that hard, and Blaine doubted if he should add Kurt as a friend.  
He would love to keep in touch with Kurt through Facebook, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for Kurt to find out how close he was to Jesse.  
Especially when he saw how many wall posts to Kurt were from the one and only Rachel Berry.

**Rachel Berry - Kurt Hummel  
**Kurt! Stay true to us, tell me what the guys are doing!  
**Kurt Hummel  
**You wish, Rachel, last time I traded them because they'd already cheated. It's going to be fair and square now. We'll win.  
**Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans **and 3 others like this.  
**Sam Evans  
**Wait, Kurt traded?  
**Dave Karofsky  
**No surprise, he's more a girl than a boy anyway  
**Noah Puckerman  
**Shut up, jerkface, leave my boy alone. And Sam, don't worry, we used Vitamin D and Kurt told the girls. They used it too, we won.

One post of Rachel made her sound exactly the way Jesse described her. Bossy, overly competitive and loud, but sincere.  
Blaine had no idea who this Dave guy was, but his insides already started to crawl by this one comment, he didn't even get why Kurt would be friends with the guy on Facebook. He did like the sound of this Puckerman though, or as Jesse used to name him 'suckPuck'. After the 'Run Joey Run' debacle, that was. He had heard about Puckerman and Finn Hudson all too often. Rachel apparently wanted to be seen as 'hot' and 'cool', so made a video with all three guys. It had hurt Jesse more than she could've possibly imagined that he wasn't enough for her. He remembered Jesse tell him that he didn't really have to fear for Puck, only Finn, but still didn't like the way Rachel had used him in the video.  
But he was protecting Kurt. He told this Karofsky guy to shut up. It was more than Jesse had done. He would've loved to scroll through some more of Kurt's posts, but he couldn't, it was time to go and wait for Kurt himself at the front door.  
Kurt was already there, looking a little lost, but gorgeous. At first Blaine thought he was wearing the same outfit he wore yesterday, but taking a closer look he saw that it was actually another jacket, with a shirt and tie that obviously were bought to go with the jacket. It was less like their own uniform, yesterday he had actually wore a greyish jacket, white shirt and red tie, today it was all some sort of dark greyish with a pattern on it.  
Though Blaine wasn't really the fashion lover himself, he liked the way it suited Kurt. It seemed natural. Again, he beamed at the sight of Blaine. He greeted Blaine happily and started rambling his apologies for spying, why he didn't understand Blaine asked him to come back and that he would understand if they totally wanted to kick his ass or toss him in a dumpster.  
Toss him in a dumpster; he actually said that as if it were the most normal thing on earth to do.  
"Just come with me", Blaine said and again, he couldn't fight the urge to take Kurt's hand. Luckily Kurt let him lead the way through the crowds in the hallways. Kurt seemed a bit more comfortable than yesterday, though he stood out in the crowd more. Yesterday his outfit had kind of fit in, today it was just completely out of tone.  
Reaching the cafeteria, Blaine saw Wes and David sitting at a table with a chair in between them and a chair in across the table. Blaine immediately felt sorry for this set up, as it would totally look like an interrogation to Kurt.  
They sat down at the table and Blaine smelled the two cups standing in front of him, one being latté, the other chi tea.  
"Latté"? He asked Kurt, who thanked him quietly.  
Blaine shortly introduces Wes and Blaine to Kurt, as the innocent looking boy seemed intimidated by two more Warblers at his table. He still believed they were going to do something to him for spying, Blaine was sure.  
"It's very civilized for you to invite me for coffee, before you beat me up for spying", Kurt said seriously.  
"We are not going to beat you up", Wes assured and David finished.  
"You were such a terrible spy we thought it was sort of endearing".  
Blaine wished David hadn't said it. The word endearing, he meant. Endearing meant cute, cute meant weak, weak meant Kurt's feelings were right. At least, that's how Blaine felt the first time David ever said Blaine's constant need of making people feel good was endearing.  
"Which made me think spying on us wasn't really the reason you came", he said in the hope Kurt didn't think about David's comment for all to long.  
Kurt looked both busted and vulnerable and that was when David en Wes realised Blaine might've been right this time. This young boy had pain, for sure. He could of course be a slight drama queen and make things worse than they actually were, but the guy seemed thoroughly hurt.  
"Can I ask you guys a question"? He asked soft and his voice broke the three older boys hearts all at once.  
They didn't say anything, but their looks made clear that Kurt was allowed to ask anything he wanted.  
"Are you guys all gay"? Kurt sounded more hurt and vulnerable than ever before and Blaine's heart broke into a million pieces. He remembered he used to hope that when he first heard of Dalton.  
He chuckled together with Wes and David, but knew how serious Kurt had been, so soon regained his own seriousness.  
"No", he said, looking at the disappointed Kurt in front of him. "I mean, I am, but these two have girlfriends".  
They all listened to David explaining the zero tolerance policy and Blaine saw tears fill Kurt's eyes. This boy was hurt beyond the surface, he knew David and Wes realised this too, so he asked them to excuse them and they did.  
Kurt told him about this bully at school and Blaine shared his experiences, only lightly. He left out the part that he used to be a Vocal Adrenalist, that he was befriended with Jesse st James and that it took a slight bit more than bullying before he complained to the faculty.  
Though Blaine hated himself to making this about him, he knew that was all he could do at this point. He needed to tell Kurt that he was not alone.  
He told Kurt to have courage, to stand up to his bully. He told Kurt how he would always just let it slight and Kurt nodded in agreement.  
one person who keeps looking for me and hurts me physically. It's not ignorable anymore".  
This was as they walked across the parking lot towards Kurt's car. Blaine shortly squeezed Kurt's arm and took his phone out of his hand. Kurt had just texted his father that he would be late for dinner.  
"I'm putting my number in there", he explained, "call me if you need anyone, anytime".  
Kurt chuckled.  
"You've known me for like, 3 hours, you're crazy", he said.  
"No, I'm just someone who understands", he handed back Kurt's phone, "call me".  
"Thanks, I will".  
"No, silly, I mean now, so that your number is in my phone as well".

And so Kurt did. It took all Blaine had to not text Kurt as soon as he got back to his dorm. He let himself fall on his bed and only then he realised how his immense talk with Kurt and the Warblers practise had worn him out that day. He got out of his uniform and crawled under his cheesy Harry Potter sheets, falling in another uneasy sleep. He was glad he got rid of his habit of talking in his sleep long ago, not knowing that it still appeared while having haunted nightmares, keeping his roommates awake yet another night.


	4. The Story of Jesse st James

The next day they continued their new morning habit of walking towards dinner arm in arm, though today David didn't tell Blaine he loved him.  
Blaine ate his cereal in silence and walked off to his first period, knowing he would ace French anyway he led himself drift off in daydreams. He felt like he needed that, instead of paying attention in class, as he was still extremely tired. The teacher didn't even notice how little attention he was paying, she never really noticed him anyway. She only paid attention to kids who weren't going to ace it, since tests were tomorrow.  
After first period Blaine couldn't resist the urge to text Kurt anymore. He didn't really know what to send, and Kurt had told him they had Glee Club at this time, so he wouldn't send a question. He didn't want Kurt to think he had to hurry answering.  
"Courage", he typed in and thought about fifteen minutes before he himself had the courage to send the text.  
In between second and third period he checked his phone, two new messages.

**Jesse  
**_Bro, we still on 4 tonight?  
_

**Kurt  
**_Dear Blaine, could you please call me ASAP? Thank you, Kurt._

Blaine smiled at the contrast between the two texts. Kurt's couldn't be more formal, where Jesse's probably was as informal as possible. First he let Jesse know that they were indeed still on for the night. They were planning on dinner and a movie, not date-like, but friend-like. They often did so. It was really the only way they could freely talk ever since Blaine left Carmel High.  
At Dalton's there were always people in the common rooms and on Blaine's room there was always the lack of privacy with David and Wes there.  
Though Jesse had his own room at home, they couldn't even say there was a lack of privacy, since Jesse's mom vocabulary obviously did not include that word. So, they went out for dinner to be able to talk, catch up, and after they would go see a movie, because dinnertime just didn't give them enough time to hang out together.  
Blaine reread Kurt's text, where he had laughed at the formality earlier, he now only was concerned. He had known this boy for no more than four hours tops, but he knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't ask him to call him ASAP for no reason.  
He dived into a toilet and dialed Kurt's number. It took Kurt ages to answer, Blaine started to worry and literally let out a sigh of relieve when Kurt finally answered.  
"Sorry", Kurt explained in a soft voice, "my phone's acting up".  
"That's okay, what's up"?  
Kurt's breathing started to shiver.  
"Are you okay, do you want me to come there"?  
Kurt slightly chuckled.  
"No, that's okay. I just, this guy, this boy who's been harassing me…"  
The tone of Kurt's voice broke Blaine's heart. He hoped nothing bad had happened. Kurt deserved only good, he was so innocent and beautiful.  
"It's okay Kurt, you can tell me", Blaine reassured Kurt as he fell silent.  
"He kissed me". Kurt whispered, but Blaine heard every word and it was not what he expected.  
"God Kurt, are you okay"?  
"I'm.. coping", the fragile boy answered, "and could you please leave God out of this"?  
"Tomorrow we have the day off, I'll come by then and we'll talk about this, okay"?  
Kurt agreed.  
"I have a free period before lunch; do you think you can be here at eleven"?  
So that was settled. Tonight he would go out for dinner with Jesse, skip the movie and drive to Lima, spent the night at his parents' place and tomorrow he'd be there for Kurt.  
The rest of the day Blaine felt somewhat better. Luckily too, as he needed to pay attention during Math, he found the subject somewhat confusing and feared to get a B on next week's test.  
Though he was still tired, he couldn't get some sort of cheesy smile of his face every time he thought about the fact he was going to see Kurt again tomorrow. He had only known Kurt for three days, had only seen him for a few hours, but he knew he was falling hard. Not that Kurt needed any of his affection at this point, he was probably extremely scared and shocked by the affection this bully had given him.  
Walking back to their room, Wes and David caught up with Blaine and they walked there together.  
"So you seeing Jesse tonight"? David asked.  
"Yes, why"?  
"Good, we're coming with you. We need to talk to you about something and we think it's a good thing if Jesse'll be there too".  
Blaine didn't like the sound of this. Not after David told him he loved him yesterday and the tension there'd been for the past two days.  
"You're not coming with me, I need to see my friend and catch up with him. I plan on asking him about Kurt and what's it like at McKinley, I need to help Kurt".  
"Jesse's at Carmel High, what would he know about McKinley"?  
Wes and David had never looked more confused ever before.  
"He went to McKinley for a few months after I transferred here", Blaine explained.  
Wes and David immediately forgot that they were going to talk to Blaine about the comment he had made in his sleep again last night, they needed to know all about Jesse attending McKinley. Why on earth would the front man of Vocal Adrenaline join a small, unnoticed Glee Club as New Directions?  
So Blaine started his story.  
"Jesse has always seen Shelby kind of as his mother. Jesse kind of grew up without parents. He had parents, for sure, but they were never there. They just weren't. Still aren't. He was unwanted, and they weren't afraid to let him know. When Shelby favored him in Vocal Adrenaline it made him feel real good. I think he was the only one of us who actually felt better after rehearsal instead of just utterly exhausted. It did him good. Go figure, we rehearsed from 2.30 till midnight, five days a week. It did him good. It would've worn any normal teen like the rest of us out."  
"But what has that got to do with him attending McKinley"? David and Wes sat across Blaine on the floor of their room like toddlers listening to their teacher read.  
"Shelby is Rachel Berry's mom. The girl he used to date. Shelby figured out that Jesse kind of put her on a pedestal and since he was their best singer and Rachel is overly competitive and ambitious, Shelby figured Rachel would want to befriend with Jesse. Shelby signed a contract with Rachel's adoption parents that she wasn't allowed to contact Rachel until she was 18, so she wanted to make Rachel come to her. She told Jesse to befriend with Rachel, but he fell for her."  
Wes let out a gasp and though the story hadn't even come close to its climax, Blaine saw tears in David's eyes. He used to call himself a movie-cryer, but evidently he was a story-cryer too.  
"Well, Shelby was really serious about wanting Rachel to want to find her and she kind of forced Jesse into this relationship with Rachel. Jesse was the front man of Vocal Adrenaline at that point and Rachel's friends on Glee Club didn't really like her fraternizing with the enemy. They didn't trust Jesse at all. So Shelby made Jesse transfer to McKinley. So that Rachel would trust him. I think the fact Jesse agreed to this already proofs he really, really liked her."  
Wes and David nodded in agreement, David now having a tear roll across his face.  
"They went on for a while and I believe Jesse actually kind of liked McKinley. He didn't have to carry the male vocals on his own, which reminded him of our time together. Though this Finn Hudson was more of a thread to him; he once actually sang 'Jesse's Girl'. Jesse had always been under some sort of group pressure from Vocal Adrenaline. Everybody there expected him to be cruel to the enemies and so he was. He explained his whole transferring to McKinley and dating Rachel with the fact that he'd break her heart right before regionals. They actually liked the plan, think of their cruelty. God, I'm glad I'm out of there".  
It was only then when Blaine actually realized that he was much better of here at Dalton. He was still the front man, but he didn't have to TP choir rooms anymore, and didn't have to freak out competition. He didn't even have to win, they'd be happy just to perform at all.  
"Then something happened. I'm not really sure what it was, but Rachel made a video with both her exes and Jesse in it sharing a role. She didn't tell him and he got mad. Real mad. Jealous mad. That was when he ran into my room teary eyed last year, remember?"  
Oh and did they remember. They had never seen Jesse before and he just ran into their room screaming he needed to see Blaine. It was the first and only impression, next to Blaine's endless talking about Jesse, they had of him.  
"He went back to Carmel and Vocal Adrenaline, but Shelby didn't agree. She let him cool off for a bit, but send him back. He was hurt. He didn't want to be with Rachel anymore, but he had to. He helped Rachel and Shelby find each other and then went back to Carmel. He didn't want to ever see Rachel again, but they were competition at Regionals. And Carmel has this sick tradition of scaring competition before the big game. So they got someone from McKinley to give them access to their choir room, put toilet paper all over it, got access to their auditorium and gave a mind-blowing performance in front of New Directions. They do it every time. They even did it with a school for the deaf a few years back".  
"You went to that school"? Wes asked. He could not believe Blaine would ever, ever, do such a thing.  
But he did, he nodded.  
"Guilty as charged. But it gets worse. The group pressured Jesse to call Rachel and tell her to come out to the parking lot. They threw eggs at her and made Jesse do it too. He was heartbroken, she's a vegan you know".  
Now David was crying like a baby, while Wes laughed.  
"They threw eggs at a vegan? That's cruelly ironic".  
"So you see, how Kurt would never really spy on us? You've heard Jesse's side of the story now, but how must this look to the McKinley kids? How betrayed they must've felt. No, they wouldn't do that to anyone in the world. Especially not Kurt".  
David smirked through his tears.  
"I think you're the one putting someone on a pedestal", he said.  
Maybe David was right, maybe he saw only the innocent little boy that Kurt was, but Kurt needed his guidance.  
One day, he thought, they will understand. There will come a day when Kurt and he would both be strong and proud and they would tell how bad it could get. How betrayed someone could feel when a bully would suddenly kiss you. And Blaine would tell everything that had happened to him. But not today, not tonight. He had to hurry to get to Jesse in time and Wes and David weren't ready. They would know in time.  
"So you see, I've to see Jesse alone, to talk about Kurt". Blaine concluded, got his bag and car keys.  
"I'll be sleeping at my parents' tonight, see you guys tomorrow 'round dinner".  
David jumped up to plant a kiss on Blaine's cheek.  
"Thanks for telling us, B".  
It wasn't until half an hour after Blaine left that Wes spoke.  
"You realize he got out of talking to us again"?


	5. Meeting the Past

The night with Jesse had been interesting. When Blaine had first mentioned McKinley Jesse looked at him with an 'I don't want to talk about it' look, but when Blaine said Kurt had come to visit Dalton, Jesse agreed on talking about Kurt.  
He had told Blaine that Kurt must've been the coolest gay guy, next to Blaine of course, he had ever met. Kurt was so proud of who he was, he never apologized and was an amazingly talented singer. Jesse even smiled slightly when he said that Kurt was the only real competition on the female vocals for Rachel. Jesse didn't know this Karofsky guy, but he knew there were always a few football jocks who picked on everyone in Glee. Even on Puck, Finn, Matt and Mike, though they were in the team too. It was worse on Kurt, Jesse remembered that. Even though Kurt was the one who made him win the only game they'd ever won, they picked on him the hardest. He was pretty sure one of those guys must've been Karofsky.

So the next morning Blaine drove to McKinley, having decided he would not let Kurt know he knew Jesse. Jesse had reassured Blaine that Kurt was not at all the innocent boy he seemed. Sure, he was sweet, loving and caring, but he could be an utter bitch as well, when he didn't like something or someone he wouldn't play nice and he wouldn't play nice to their friends either. He didn't pretend. Ever.  
While he parked his car on McKinley's lot Kurt was already waiting for him. He ran to Blaine's car and came sitting next to him in his car.  
"So, how are you now"? Blaine asked the gorgeous looking Kurt, who replied saying he was fine.  
He wasn't fine, Blaine could see. It surprised him time and time again how much Kurt represented him a year and a half back.  
"This may be a weird question", Kurt started, "but do you think we should talk to him about it? He must be confused".  
Blaine thought about it for a second. He had been bullied, without question, but never had he been sexually harassed. His bullies had been plain homophobes.  
"I don't know, Kurt, this situation is kind of new for me, too".  
Kurt looked at him in question.  
"They hurt me, I've been bullied and harassed, but they never actually, you know, been kissed by any of them."  
Kurt nodded.  
"But I think you're right. Maybe if he knows we understand where he's coming from his behavior towards you will change".  
It all sounded so easy. Tell this boy that it was normal, that being wasn't wrong, was no disease and Kurt would be out of his misery. He would probably avoid Kurt, but Blaine had the idea he wouldn't mind. At all.  
So they went inside, walked up some stairs towards what must be the locker room for football players, when Kurt saw him.  
"Don't worry", Blaine said, "I've got your back". Not knowing at the time that it was going to turn out the other way around.  
Blaine said everything he wanted to say. How he knew that this time was confusing, that it was a very hard something to come to terms with and that he should know he was not alone.  
That was when it happened, Blaine was shoved against the fence and Kurt jumped in between them.  
"You have to stop this", he said and he meant every word. Blaine was actually happy this had happened. Kurt didn't realize how strong he actually was.  
When Karofsky was gone Kurt sat himself down on the stairs, teary eyed and he seemed sad.  
"What's going on"? Blaine asked, "why 'r you so upset"?  
"Because", Kurt hesitated for a moment, "up until yesterday, I've never been kissed. At least one that counted".  
Blaine sighed and nodded understanding. He himself had never been kissed at all and could only imagine the how horrible he would've felt if his first kiss would be with someone who'd made his life a living hell.  
"Come on, I'll buy you lunch", he said, hoping lunch would cheer him somewhat up.  
So it did. First Blaine told Kurt about Dalton, not that he wanted to convince Kurt to come there, he was afraid Kurt's parents couldn't afford it, but because Kurt asked him what it was like.  
He told him he shared a room with Wes and David and that he wouldn't want it any other way. He told him how affectionate David was and that he thought Wes was scarred by his parents, but he didn't know how or why. He didn't know anything about Wes's life outside of Dalton, except for the fact he had a girlfriend and lots of sex escapades. That also was one of the reasons Blaine believed something was wrong beyond the surface.  
Then Kurt asked about his former school and what had happened that he understood Kurt so good and Blaine was afraid he wouldn't get out of this one. But he had too, he wasn't ready to tell Kurt and Kurt sure wasn't ready to find out Blaine used to be a Vocal Adrenalist.  
"It wasn't as bad as it was for you, Kurt", Blaine lied. "I just wasn't as strong as you are, so I transferred". He hoped with all his heart that Kurt believed him. He hated lying to Kurt, but he didn't want the boy to see him when he would dive into his past. And against medical advice, he had never ever talked about the incident before. He knew that in time he would meet someone he would actually want to tell, and Kurt may be that person. This was not the time.  
"I'm not strong, I let it get to me"  
"You can't not let it get to you", Blaine assured, "you're being harassed each and every day. They're actually hurting you and now it took this turn. You are strong. See how you pushed him away from me, how you told him to stop this, it's amazing. You're amazing".  
Kurt smiled, teary eyed yet again.  
"Thank you", he whispered.  
"You're welcome, absolutely welcome". Blaine wanted to take Kurt's head in his hands and kiss him, tell him it would all be alright soon. That Karofsky would calm down. But he didn't, because he didn't know if that was true. It could even get worse. Nothing was certain at this point. Besides the fact he liked Kurt more than he should. And probably more than Kurt liked him back. He was some sort of mentor for Kurt, someone to help him through his struggles, that was all and he shouldn't read more into it.

He drove Kurt back to McKinley after lunch and then back to Dalton. He told Wes and David he'd be back for dinner, but he was back way earlier. That was a good thing, for he could start on his math homework assignment before dinner. Wes and David were probably down in the pool or at their girlfriends', so he'd have the room all to himself.  
He walked down the hall to their room, enjoying the sound of laughter and some far away guitar play in the rooms surrounding theirs. He heard a few Warblers practice Hey Soul Sister and considered walking in there and start singing his solo, but he really needed to do his math.  
Also, he kind of needed his time alone. He had been thinking about his past a lot since he met Kurt and it exhausted him. The bullies' faces, that were still vivid in his mind, kept growing stronger present in his dreams and now even started creeping up during daytime. When he transferred to Dalton he promised himself never ever to think about them anymore, but he couldn't deny his past anymore. Kurt was living his former life. Sort of, he had never been sexually harassed, but Kurt had not gone through what he went through. Yet.  
Blaine walked past a room with the door left open en smiled at David playing video games with one of the other Warblers. David smiled back, but as Blaine had almost reached their room he came running after him.  
"I wouldn't go in there if I were….", he yelled but Blaine had already opening the door.  
"you", David finished his sentence when Blaine saw what was going on.  
Wes was in there with some girl; both completely naked and lying on his bed. His bed!  
He slammed the door close so hard that Wes must've heard it.  
"Fuck", he heard on the other side of the door and he looked at David. He didn't really know if he had to laugh or cry. He'd walked in on Wes before, but today of all days he couldn't have it.  
"Come on, join us for a while", David said and took Blaine's hand. He sat with David and Warbler Howard for a while, when Wes walked in.  
"Sorry B, didn't want you to see that".  
"You have a girlfriend, moron, and a pretty damn fine one too. ", was Blaine's reply.  
Wes nodded guilty.  
"I know, I can't stop myself".  
"Who was she anyway"?  
Wes explained that he had met her during auditions for a role in a musical down town. She wanted to come over to rehearse their duet for the next audition and next thing he knew they were kissing and undressing.  
"Right", Blaine reacted angry, "and what did you need my bed for"?  
To this, Wes laughed.  
"I think you and her share some sort of Harry Potter fetish".  
To this, David and Howard laughed, while Blaine threw Howard's roommate's pillow to his head.  
"Go change my sheets", was his only comment on that.  
When he got back to the dorm 20 minutes later, he was happy to see Wes had indeed changed his sheets. There no longer was a Harry Potter on there, it now matched the green and blue sheets that lay on Wes and David's beds. David would be happy their room was now in harmony.  
He asked Wes to leave him alone for a while, that he was tired. Wes agreed to go study in the library. Blaine had already asked David to come pick him up before dinner, David would be with Howard for a while, as he was utterly addicted to Super Mario Go Kart on the wii.  
Blaine took out his copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and started to read. He couldn't concentrate, though. His mind kept going back to earlier this morning, when Karofsky shoved him to the fence. He played calm when it happened, but his mind had been racing. He even had a vivid flashback of when one of the bullies on Carmel did this. They often did, but this one guy made his life a living hell. He was sort of Blaine's Karofsky. Only instead being deeply closeted, he had been, and would never be more, than just a simple, horrifying homophobe.  
With his books still in his hands, Blaine drifted off in an uneasy sleep. He dreamt he was still at Carmel. Jesse didn't exist in his dream, but Kurt attended Carmel as well. They had Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal and Kurt and Blaine sang a duet, but suddenly the surrounding changed and they were in school grounds and their fellow Vocal Adrenalists had changed into Karofsky and the guy who used to bully Blaine. They screamed insulting stuff and as Blaine wanted to push Karofsky away from Kurt, the other boy came towards him with a frightening look on his face and something in his hand that Blaine recognized as the…  
"B, wake up buddy", David's voice sounded far away, but concerned.  
"Come on, Blaine, it's time for dinner".  
Blaine woke up to see David's face. It was familiar, but it took him some time to realize he wasn't at Carmel and that David was his friend, not someone to be afraid of.  
"You okay"? David asked and Blaine tried to reassure him, but David didn't buy it.  
"You're sweating like a pig and you were tossing and turning like a mad man. You kind of screamed, too".  
David didn't like the way Blaine tried to avoid this, but also knew there was no point in pressuring him. He obviously didn't want to talk about it and forcing him could only make things worse. At least he was dealing with something in his sleep and that was better than nothing. He did hope that after today this Kurt guy would disappear, he didn't like the affect he had on Blaine's concentration level, mood or sleeping behavior.

_**So, here ends 'Never Been Kissed'. I will go on following the storylines in the episodes, but will add more of Blaine/Wes/David in it. I myself am totally in love with Wes and David and maybe I will add some Howard. I think he's going to be Kurt's roommate eventually, but I might add another character for that**__**. Also, Jesse will come into picture towards the end of the story.  
I've had some story alerts and favorites already, but only one review. I would love to hear your opinions. What do you guys think of the pace, should I slow down a bit, or speed up? Also, what do you think of the Wes/David/Blaine relationship? I personally love their harmony and the way they know each other through and through, without knowing anything about each other's past. There will be drama in that department in the following chapters!  
Also, I tried to avoid Harry Potter, but I can't help it. I'm in love with Harry, and so is Blaine.  
I'll ask you again, please let me know your opinions! I'd mean the world to me and would probably also encourage me to write sooner and update faster, so please, pretty please!**_


	6. What About Wes

Blaine liked Kurt. He liked Kurt a lot. More than he possibly should. But he couldn't help himself, he texted him every single they and often more than a few times. Kurt was always quick to answer, which only encouraged Blaine to text more often.  
"God, you're like glued to that iPhone of yours", David stated.  
Blaine laughed, he knew his friend was right. He checked his phone every single minute to see if Kurt may have texted back.  
He couldn't believe the amount of time him and Kurt spent together. He drove to Lima twice a week to either grab something to eat at breadstix, or watch cheesy movies in Kurt's basement bedroom.  
Then Kurt would come up to Dalton at least once a week to just hang and sing together.  
That was the best part about Kurt, he loved to sing as much as Blaine did. He couldn't say that about Wes and David. They loved being in the Warblers and were committed to the Warblers, but that was enough for them. They never actually wanted to just sing something on their room and cursed Blaine as he did so, as they wanted to study in silence.  
"That's what the library is for", Blaine would always answer, but it was two against one and Blaine didn't stand a chance. Besides, it wasn't much fun singing alone anyway.

Blaine jumped startled as his phone rang 

**Kurt  
**_Hi Blaine, do you mind if Mercedes comes to breadstix tomorrow? She's kind of bumped that I forgot her (yet again). X Kurt  
_  
Blaine sighed. Kurt sent him an X. That was the first time he'd ever done that. Blaine wondered if it really meant something, or that it was some sort of apology for asking if his friend could come along. Blaine would actually love to meet Mercedes; Kurt had been raving about her. So Blaine let Kurt know that he'd love to have Mercedes there. Only two minutes later his phone made another beeping sound.

**Kurt  
**_Great, I'll fix her a date as well._

A date; Kurt was going to fix her a date _as well._ As well. So he saw this as a date. They were going to double date. They were dating. Were they? His phone beeped again.

**Kurt  
**_I mean, I'll fix her a date so we can just hang out._

Blaine sighed disappointed. This wasn't a date. He really was someone Kurt could relate to. He was happy to help Kurt, Kurt needed him, so even if this wasn't what he had hoped it was, he'd be there for Kurt.

The night with Mercedes wasn't that amazing. Mercedes definitely didn't live up to his expectations, but Kurt devoted that to the lack of tots in their school's canteen. Their new principle had apparently banned them and Mercedes had been kind of addicted to them.  
Blaine had tried his hardest to include Mercedes in the conversation, but she was just too distracted. He'd dropped Kurt off at his home and they had talked in the car for a bit.  
Kurt apologized for Mercedes.  
"You don't need to apologize", Blaine said, "she was just not having her day".  
Kurt smiled.  
"Ever the gentleman, you don't have to be nice all the time, you know".  
Blaine smiled.  
"It's the way I roll", he answered.  
They sat in silence for a while when Kurt finally sighed and announced he had to get inside, before his father would come out and interrogate Blaine's intentions.  
"That's okay", Blaine said, "I have to get back to Dalton's before curfew anyway".  
Kurt smiled and got out.  
"Thank you, Blaine", he whispered before he shut the door.  
Blaine pulled out of the driveway and out of the street, but wasn't really paying attention to the road. He stopped his car at the side of the road to come to his senses a bit, before he drove back to Dalton. Kurt had been so amazingly thankful and it had a strange effect on Blaine's ability to breathe.

"Blaine!" David yelled as he saw Blaine getting out of his car.  
"Where were you, I've tried to call you"? He tried not to sound accusing, but he couldn't help it a bit.  
"I was driving, I don't answer while driving".  
That was fair enough to David, but the worried look on his face didn't fade.  
"What, were you that worried because I didn't answer my phone"? Blaine put his hand on David's back and the touch made him shiver. He could use the support.  
"No, I just needed you hear. Wes isn't okay".  
Blaine now saw the seriousness in David eyes and heard how his voice broke in concern. He ran inside and through the hallways to their room.  
As he entered he couldn't help but gasp in shock. All their chairs were lying on the floor, books were obviously thrown all over the room and there lay several broken cups spread over their beds, desks and the floor.  
Wes sat in a corner, sobbing into his sweatpants and almost pulling his hair out of his head.  
"I tried comforting him, but he won't let me get close", David whispered as he put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.  
Wes was broken, that was obvious, but David had been right when he said he wouldn't let anyone get close.  
He didn't just tell Blaine to back off, he yelled. His voice loud and his facial expression hurt and scared.  
"Get away", he screamed, "get away, don't touch me and don't ever come back".  
Then he started to slam his head to the wall while letting out cries that had to be heard all over the school.  
Several doors opened in the hall and student's came out of their doors to see what was going on. Howard walked up to David and Blaine and took a look inside the room.  
"Okay", was all he said when he pushed Blaine and David inside, followed them and closed the door behind him.  
"He's wants to be alone", David protested, but Blaine gave him a strict look.  
"He needs us to deny his wish", Howard said confident.  
Blaine looked at his friend in horror. He had never seen such a thing before.  
"He's mental". David sighed and Blaine agreed.  
"We need to calm him down somehow", he said as Wes started screaming at them again.  
"That's easy", Howard said, which made the other two look at him in confusion.  
"We hold him. Like, literally, hold him. If we make it unable for him to move he will calm down eventually. It's how I have to calm my sister down". Howard said it as if it were a daily task for him. He told them to help him approach Wes.  
The moment they got near him he started waving his arms around like a mad man, trying to keep them distant.  
Howard grabbed Wes's arms and Blaine and David sort of jumped him. There was some struggle and then they just held him. He still screamed, breaking the other three boys hearts and his breath was heavy. He tried to get out of their grips, and almost succeeded, but the three boys were stronger.

Eventually Wes did calm down. His cries turned into silent sobs and he didn't struggle to get free anymore, he just lay his head on David's shoulder, as if to say he gave up.  
"Wes, do you think I can let go of you now"? Howard asked and though there came close to no sound out of Wes's mouth, they all knew it was a yes.  
Howard let go of Wes's arms and took a step back. Wes shivered for a moment, but relaxed again and then pulled both Blaine and David even closer to him.  
"I'm going to get the nurse", he said and walked out of the room. People were still standing there and Blaine could see several boys trying to peek in to see what was going on.  
He wanted to scream and shout at them, tell them to mind their own fucking business. But he didn't, he was afraid it would trigger Wes to start flipping out again. And he never swore.

Not much later Howard came back inside, the nurse rushing behind him.  
"Can you walk"? She asked Wes and he tried to stand up. His knees wouldn't let him stay up, so Blaine and David supported him to the nurse's office.  
"I think you don't need to go anywhere, but I'll let a doctor come here to check you out for a bit", she said as Wes climbed upon the bed in her office.  
Wes drifted to sleep and Blaine and David never left his bedside until the doctor came.

"Please, don't wake him up", David almost begged.  
"Can you tell me what happened, then I'll decide if I want to wake him or not", the doctor said understanding.  
"Well", David started his story, "We were talking. Just talking. Wes hasn't been feeling all to great the past few days, because we catch close to no sleep". He looked at Blaine for a while, but Blaine didn't seem to notice that was because of him. "He was telling me about their family traditions during Christmas and then he started to cry. I went to comfort him, that was when he lost it. He started screaming and slamming his head to the wall. Trying to pull his hair out and at one point he even ran around the room in circles."  
The doctor nodded, as if he knew exactly what was wrong with their friend.  
"I went to get Blaine and when we came back he was sitting in a corner, sobbing into his pants and pulling his hair out. Whenever we tried to get close he would scream to stay the fuck away from him". The doctor didn't even cringe at the use of language.  
"Then Howard told us to just hold him and kind of squeeze him for comfort and then he calmed down. We brought him hear and he fell asleep pretty soon after".

The doctor noted something on his paper and then looked up to where Wes was sleeping.  
"Something has triggered him", he said.  
"He has a trauma that is hidden deep within and the lack of sleep makes it come closer to the surface. Maybe it was subject related, maybe something he saw, maybe just something he thought about, and something triggered him to get this reaction. I think lots and lots of sleep will help him. I'll prescribe him some sleeping pills and I think you should let him sleep for at least 48 hours. That'll be fine".

After the doctor left, David lifted Wes off the nurse's bed, Blaine took the prescription the doctor wrote out and they walked back to their room.  
"That was heavy, do you really think just sleep will cut it"?  
David nodded.  
"I saw it on Grey's Anatomy", he said, "little Grey had the same thing. I guess it works that way".  
Blaine smiled, not convinced that Grey's Anatomy would be 100% accurate, but he'd see when Wes woke up how he was.  
"But why has he had trouble sleeping", Blaine asked, "and more importantly, why didn't he tell me"?  
David simply ignored the question. He had enough trouble to deal with already; he didn't want to go into Blaine's sleeping habits and alarming quotes at the moment.

**Thank you all so much for the favorites and story alerts! Also thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! Keep it up, and I will keep it up too! It's just so amazing to hear that people actually stay up to 2.30 in the morning to read my stuff, so I'm sorry for keeping you up so late, but thank you for appreciating my work this much!  
I tried to do something about the lay out, not sure if this is better, so let me know!  
I'm not sure as to when I will upload again, because tomorrow my wisdom teeth will be extracted, it could be that I won't upload a while because of pain and all or it could be that I will write and upload a lot out of boredom. I hope the latter!**

[Geef tekst op]


	7. Wes's Hurt

The next morning was weird. There was no Wes to put his pants on backwards, there was no Wes to complain about the foggy bathroom and there was no Wes to walk arm in arm with. They didn't wake Wes, he had to wake up on his own.

"Do you think we can leave him alone"? David asked and Blaine agreed it was better if they didn't.  
David would follow the morning classes and pass Blaine his notes, after lunch they would switch the roles around.  
Teachers probably wouldn't mind, word had spread fast about Wes's nervous breakdown.  
Blaine planned on sitting beside Wes's bed all day, but soon got bored. Wes didn't seem like he would wake up anytime soon.  
So Blaine opened his laptop, planning on checking his mail and Facebook, when his phone beeped.

**Kurt  
**_Omg, omg omg!_

Blaine immediately started to worry. What had happened? Was Kurt okay? But when his phone beeped again a few minutes later, he sighed happily in relieve.

**Kurt  
**_My dad's getting married!_

Blaine could only imagine how excited Kurt must be right now. He'd probably had planned the entire thing already. Blaine was honestly happy for Kurt and especially Kurt's father, but did feel guilty that he had apparently not asked about Kurt's home situation, as he didn't even know his parents were divorced. So he answered Kurt telling to congratulate his father from him.  
Not much later his phone beeped yet again.

**Kurt  
**_Do you mind meeting only tonight this week? I have a lot to arrange!_

Blaine laughed, his had suspected right, Kurt would plan and arrange the whole thing. He wasn't sure if they should meet up though, he had planned on canceling it because of Wes.  
That was when Wes woke up, in a gasp he sat up straight and looked around confused.

"Hi there, buddy", Blaine said quietly and Wes looked towards his direction.  
"What, who, what", Wes stumbled and Blaine rushed to his bed.  
"You had a nervous breakdown yesterday. Because you were so tired, remember"? He put his hand on Wes's shoulder, who nodded.  
"I threw our stuff around the room, didn't I"? He asked and Blaine told him it didn't matter.  
"I still feel exhausted and there's some nasty feeling still crawling under my skin", Wes said and Blaine told him about the 48 hours of sleep he needed.  
"Just eat this banana and take a pill with a glass of water, you can go straight back to sleep", Blaine said and luckily Wes didn't fight him. The boy was obviously struck by his own actions and didn't want anything like that to ever happen again.  
When Blaine got back to his laptop Wes was already fast asleep. Again, Blaine planned on checking his email and Facebook, but now his phone rang.  
He hurried to answer, afraid his ringtone would wake Wes.  
It was Kurt, worried because he didn't answer his text yet.

"I'm sorry", Blaine said, "We've had some issues here at Dalton".  
Kurt understood.  
"What about tonight, is it okay if we only meet up tonight?" He asked.  
"Could we make that Friday"? Blaine asked, "Wes isn't doing well and I want to be here for him".  
Kurt didn't mind, so they settled for dinner at breadstix Friday night.  
"Have you got Facebook"? Kurt asked. "Something so we can stay in touch without spending all this money on texting"?  
Blaine laughed and suggested Skype, he still wasn't sure if he wanted Kurt to find out about his friendship with Jesse and his Vocal Adrenaline past. Kurt had expressed his feelings about the group more than once.  
So that was settled, they'd talk on Skype and Blaine would be there for Wes tonight.

Wes slept for the entire day and also at night he did not wake at all. At night Blaine chatted with Kurt on Skype and though he had never been in a chat conversation with Kurt before, he noticed that Kurt wasn't his flaming self.

**Blaine Wilson:  
**_How are you?  
_**Kurt Hummel:  
**_Fine thanks, and you?  
_**Blaine Wilson:  
**_Somewhat worried about Wes, but he's sound asleep.  
_**Kurt Hummel:  
**_Good. I'm buried in wedding magazines, wish the day were there already.  
_**Blaine Wilson:  
**_You sure? Knowing you, you must love putting an entire wedding together. How do your dad and his fiancé feel about it?  
_**Kurt Hummel:  
**_They're okay.  
_**Blaine Wilson:  
**_What sort of wedding is it going to be?  
_**Kurt Hummel:  
**_Just  
_**Blaine Wilson:  
**_Are you okay Kurt, I thought you´d be thrilled to tell me all about it?  
_**Kurt Hummel:  
**_I'm sorry, some stuff has been going on at school.  
_**Blaine Wilson:  
**_Karofsky again?  
_**Kurt Hummel:  
**_Yes, I've been to the principle and she cannot do anything about it.  
_**Blaine Wilson:  
**_The principle who banned tots?  
_**Kurt Hummel:  
**_That's the one.  
_**Blaine Wilson:  
**_I thought she was a pain in the ass anyway?  
_**Kurt Hummel:  
**_She seemed sincere, but there is no proof that he has been harassing me, so she cannot do anything._

"Blaine"! David yelled from out his their room; Blaine had taken his laptop to go sit in their common room. "Blaine, you have to come!"

**Blaine Wilson:  
**_Wes is awake, I have to go see if he's alright. I'll see you Friday!_

Blaine closed his laptop, thereby signing off of Skype. He wished he had more time to explain this all to Kurt and listen to Kurt some more, but he couldn't. David had asked for him to come, so something had to be going on with Wes.  
When he got to their room, Wes was still fast asleep and David was simply sitting behind his desk, buried in study books.  
"What did you call me for"?  
"I thought for a moment he was waking up", David said.  
"And you couldn't have handled that on your own"?  
David shook his head.  
"I'm afraid he starts flipping out again".  
Blaine reassured him that wasn't going to happen, that he was fine when he woke up this morning and then settled himself on his bed, and opened his laptop.  
Kurt wasn't online anymore, but he had a new email. It was Kurt, with a friend request on Facebook. Blaine couldn't accept it. He wanted to real bad, but he couldn't. Kurt would probably start to dislike him because he had waited all this time to tell him.

Two days went by pretty normal, the second day after the Wes fiasco they weren't afraid to leave him alone in his room and so Blaine and David went off to classes together. It was almost as if life had returned to normal and day three it actually had.  
Their morning routine was back like it had never left and so was Wes. He joked around and even volunteered to take over one of Blaine's solos in the Warblers, of which he soon chickened out when they offered him one of the songs they were going to sing at sectionals.  
Since they were rehearsing for quite a while, Warblers joined the dinner tables a bit late and were the last ones left. They proposed a toast to their un-doubtful victory at sectionals.

When the three friends returned to their rooms, they all felt it was time to talk about Wes's breakdown. Wes felt he owed his dysfunctional family an apology. Because that was what Blaine and David were to him, his own little family.  
They functioned together alright, but all three had their issues. Wes had realized that after what had happened to him.  
It had scared himself more than anyone, but in a way he was happy it had happened. He now realized that he needed to let it out, to not be ashamed. After all, it wasn't his fault. It was actually his dad's fault.  
The doctor wanted him to talk to a psychologist, but really, he just needed to tell his friends so they'd understand where he was coming from. They were the only people that really loved him and he knew they were the only ones who wouldn't look at him differently when they knew or try to overanalyze him like a psychologist would.  
Yes, something bad had happened to him and yes, he had bottled it all up inside him, but it was out now and somehow he felt relieved.  
He had agreed with himself that he'd break up with his girlfriend. He didn't love her, and though she was great, he never would.  
She deserved better, she deserved someone who really loved her. He also knew that she didn't love him and he had come to the realization that even he himself deserved to be loved.  
That was what had triggered him to go insane. The moment David said him, Wes and Blaine should spent Christmas with the three of them, because they were a family too and you should spent Christmas with people you loved.

"I have to tell you guys something", he said as they reached their room.  
Blaine and David said nothing, just both sat down on their own beds and watched Wes settle on his.  
"I've spent today thinking about how to tell you, and I realized I should just come out and say it".  
Blaine and David didn't even breathe; to be sure they were going to hear what Wes had to say.  
They expected him to just whisper, but he spoke loud and clear as if he was talking about someone else.  
"I was sexually abused by my dad". He stated.  
Blaine gasped and David cried.  
"It started when I was four. He sneaked into my room and touched me. I had suppressed it, but when David said he loved me everything came back".  
Blaine wanted to ask something, but Wes shushed him.  
"My father called what he did to me 'loving'. He said we were' loving' each other by doing what he did. That's why I always assumed no one besides him loved me".  
Now Blaine was crying along with David and even Wes felt a tear rolling down his face.  
"I didn't like it, and I often pretended to be asleep when my father would come into my room, but he that wasn't bothering him at all. He would try to wake me and if I didn't wake, he would just let touch me while I was asleep. I was eleven when he tried to rape me for the first time, but it hurt so bad that I screamed. He muffled my mouth with a pillow, but my mother had heard.  
She came to my rescue. At least that was what I believed. She did pull my dad off me, but started to shout at me. Tell me that I had stolen his affection for her, his love for her.  
She blamed me for his lack of attention and affection towards her. She was the one who decided to send me here and I'm grateful to her. Grateful that I don't ever have to see either of them again. I haven't talked about them or seen them since I've been here. I go to an aunt abroad during holiday's. She doesn't know, I just told her I couldn't go back and she asked no questions."  
Wes looked at his two roommates, who both were crying their eyes out and reached for both of their hands. They held hands for quit a while, until they were interrupted by the sound of Blain's phone.  
It was Kurt and Blaine answered. He still owed Kurt an explanation for his sudden leave on Skype and he hadn't spoken to him since.

Their Friday night stayed on, though Kurt insisted on Blaine helping him with song selections for the wedding. He would bring their song book and together they'd decide what songs were appropriate for a wedding together.  
A Glee wedding, as Kurt called it and Blaine loved the term.

The next day, Thursday, was rather dull. Blaine only had two classes and Thursday was the only weekday on which the Warblers didn't rehearse. Wes and David both were out, seeing their girlfriends, so Blaine planned on doing some homework when Kurt called him.  
"It's happened again".  
"What has"?  
"He just… terrified me".  
Blaine didn't think and just told Kurt he was on his way. He took his bag and went outside, realizing that it would've been a good idea to put on a coat this time of the year. He drove all the way Lima, to McKinley and found someone who pretty much lived up to the image Blaine had of Rachel Berry.  
"Rachel?" he asked and luckily the girl stopped and looked at him.  
Jesse had been right. She was a crazy kind of dorky beautiful and it suited her.  
"Have you seen Kurt Hummel "? He asked as if was the most normal thing in the world.  
She looked worried.  
"Who are you"?  
Blaine smiled and introduced himself.  
"Ah well", Rachel said, "we're kind of careful when it comes to people asking about Kurt, he's been harassed a lot. But I guess you're allowed to see my brother in law, I've heard about you".  
"You guys don't mind him fraternizing with the enemy"? Blaine asked in an innocent laughter.  
"Not really", Rachel stated, "we were worried at first as we encountered some problems with one Jesse st. Asshole last year. He really didn't deserve the name saint. We like to call him Jesse devil Asshole actually. But Kurt's been raving about you and he promised he'd never even mention Glee club, so we agreed he could keep seeing you. He needs someone who understands".  
"I'm happy to hear that", Blaine said and tried to hide his shock from the way she spoke about Jesse it utter disgust.  
"What do you actually mean when you say Kurt is your brother in law"? That comment hadn't left Blaine's mind either.  
"My boyfriend's mother is marrying Kurt's father".  
"So Kurt is getting a brother and an extra mother? He needs people that care about him so I'm happy to hear that".  
Rachel looked at him in shock.  
"He didn't tell you"?  
"Tell me what"?  
"His mom died 8 years ago. And Finn's dad died while Finn was still a baby. Burt and Carole bonded over their similar losses."  
Blaine felt his heart drop to his stomach. He had never felt stupider before. He thought he knew Kurt and this he didn't. At the same time he wondered if he should tell Jesse about this encounter with Rachel. He'd probably freak out if he found out Rachel was now with Finn.  
That was when he heard Kurt's voice call his name. He turned around and saw a broad smile appear on Kurt's face.  
"Thank you for coming". He quickly squeezed Blaine's arm, smiled at Rachel and led them outside. 

**I was planning on having Kurt transfer by the end of this chapter, but this felt like an end. Next chapter will be uploaded tonight and I promise, Kurt will transfer and then the real angst ánd fluff will start!  
Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. It really helps me to read your opinions. It feels like I'm doing it for something then.  
And Jasmin – Rose Melati, thanks so much for your messages and support today! Sorry about promises I didn't keep in this chapter ;-).**


	8. Weddings and Movies

They walked towards the football field, which was deserted this time of day and they sat down on the stands.  
"What happened"? Blaine asked. "Did he hurt you in any way"?  
Kurt shook his head.  
Dave hadn't hurt him, he'd just terrified him. The way he came onto him, looked at him and had taken the little bride and groom out of his hand.  
He didn't even know why he wanted to have it. Probably so he could have something that belonged to Kurt. Something he could use when he thought off Kurt late at night, or something. It just grossed him out to even think about it.  
"I.. I have to tell you something I haven't told anyone".  
Blaine nodded.  
"He threatened he'd kill me if I told anyone else, you know, about the kiss".d of the day th  
"Do you think he meant it", there was no trace of shock in Blaine's voice, just a gentle and understanding tone.  
"It sure felt like it. I can't even really concentrate on the wedding plans".  
Blaine nodded.  
"I think _we _have a wedding to plan", he said and took Kurt's hand. They had a wedding to plan.

Blaine was on the phone all afternoon, trying to book a location on such short notice, while Kurt was busy flipping through magazines to decide on a theme.  
At the end of the day they had as much as arranged the entire wedding. They'd arranged a church nearby; they found the best place where the reception would take place, Carole came home excited telling Kurt she and a friend had found the perfect dress (Kurt was disappointed at first, but approved of the dress once he'd seen it). Burt Hummel insisted on wearing his former wedding tux and Kurt was surprised to see it still fitted.  
"I actually like the idea", he'd said, "then I get to see the suit mom said yes too".  
The only thing they had to do was go over the wedding songs. Kurt grabbed his song book.  
"You sure you want to do this with me? Rachel said you had to promise to not talk about Glee with me".  
Kurt smiled.  
"Miss Berry always knows how to scare the competition".  
They decided they'd sing 'I think I will marry you' at the start of the ceremony and mr. Schuester got the Bublé solo he wanted, for the rest they choose some signature New Directions songs.  
"You promise you won't sing 'don't stop believing; at sectionals"? Kurt joked.  
"I promise", Blaine replied serious, "would be way too much work to translate that to a capella now anyway".  
"Wow, I'd love to sing in an a capella group", Kurt sighed.  
"Come to Dalton", Blaine said it without thinking and immediately regretted it. Of course Kurt didn't want to come. He had his friends at McKinley. He could see the glowing in Kurt's eyes when he talked about them.  
"I've been thinking about it", he answered to Blaine's surprise.

The rest of the night they spent talking about how awesome it would be if Kurt joined Dalton and the Warblers, how amazing it would be if they could spent every single night together and still Blaine convinced himself Kurt didn't return his romantic feelings.

"I will teach my father and Finn to dance in the morning and then everything for the wedding is settled". Kurt said.  
"That's great, Kurt, I'm happy I could help you". He really regretted that he and the Warblers had a gig on the wedding day, as Kurt's father had invited him.  
"We'll be in touch, I'll tell you all about the wedding next week".

Blaine drove back to Dalton, not even noticing he caused an accident almost two times because he was distracted.  
That night was the first night in weeks he didn't toss and turn, and he only called for Jesse's help once that night.

The next day he even sang in the hallways in between classes and got called out by teachers because of his singing in class.  
David and Wes were happy to see their friend this way and decided that maybe Kurt did a have a good effect on him after all. They just hoped that he could help Blaine work things out about his past. Kurt would probably understand him much better than they did, since Kurt went to the kind of thing.  
Wes and David knew Blaine had been a mess, but Blaine had never talked about his former school. They knew he had been the shared soloist with Jesse, they knew Jesse was the only one who actually cared about him, but they didn't know what else had happened.  
All they knew was that it had to be serious, considering the things he would cry out during the nights.

Today everything was different, it seemed like nothing could bring Blaine down and they decided to take advantage of that. After classes and dinner they abducted Blaine down to the pool and they spent the entire evening swimming and enjoying the sauna.  
They all felt like they deserved it, and they did.  
This until Kurt showed up at the pool side, calling out for Blaine. Blaine's face lit up and he even forgot that he didn't want Kurt to transfer, but to hold on when he whispered to Wes.  
"Maybe he's transferring after all".  
Kurt's face at least seemed relaxed and he had a genuine smile on his face as Blaine climbed out of the pool.  
"Well, fine boy, what brings you here, this late Friday evening"?  
Kurt's smile only broadened as he answered.  
"Karofsky got expelled".  
Blaine tried to be happy for Kurt, he _was _happy for Kurt, but for a moment he had actually thought Kurt would come here. That Kurt would be with him at Dalton and that they would work through their issues together.  
Blaine took his towel and said to Wes and Blaine he was going to take Kurt up to their room. He was pretty sure they got the hint and would either stay down here or hang with Howard and his roommate for a while.

As they walked up to the room Kurt explained what had happened that morning. His father and Finn agreed to get some dance lessons and his father saw Karofsky making fun of Finn and Kurt dancing together.  
"Can you believe it"? Kurt said to that, "Finn actually wanted to dance with me".  
Finn had insisted that Kurt tell his father about what had been happening. Apparently the Glee Club footballers had already called Karofsky out on what he did, causing some kid Stan or something with a black eye. Blaine was touched by the stories Kurt told, his fellow Glee clubbers would've never done such a thing for him. Kurt really had some amazing friends out there.  
But he had not told any of them about the threatening of his life. He was afraid they would actually kill Karofsky and that was something he didn't want either.  
Burt Hummel knew his son and when Kurt said Karofsky had been harassing him, Burt knew there was more going on. Kurt was afraid Burt would kill Karofsky, too, if he found out about the sexual harassment, so told him about the fact he had threatened to kill him.  
First, Burt had gone after Dave, but then called a meeting with the principle and there even Karofsky's father said something was up with the boy, so he got expelled.

Kurt and Blaine got up to Blaine's room and it was the first time Kurt went inside a room at Dalton. It all looked so cozy and adorable. Especially when he found out Blaine slept under dorky Harry Potter sheets. That was finally something personal about the usual tidiness and sophistication that defined Blaine.

"Wow, your room is so… nice", Kurt said. Though he wasn't sure that was the term he should use. He would never live in a room with several beds without matching sheets, but it had something homey. Something reassuring.  
"Here's where I live with Wes and David", Blaine said and pointed Kurt his bed.  
"I'd figured that out", and explained to Blaine's questioning look, "you told me that Wes and David think you're fandom of Potter's gone out of hand".  
Blaine laughed.  
"It has though, hasn't it", he agreed as they sat on his bed.  
He couldn't believe he was in his bedroom with Kurt. Alone.  
He had been in Kurt's bedroom more than once, but it just wasn't the same. They went into Kurt's bedroom with reason; to watch movies or sing together.  
Now they were here and had no plans.  
"Should I pop in a movie"?  
Kurt thought that was a good idea, but insisted it would be anything but Harry Potter.  
Blaine pouted, but suggested Moulin Rouge and Kurt promised he wouldn't cry at the end.

Halfway through 'One Day I'll Fly Away" tears were rolling down his face though, and Blaine laughed.  
"Come here, you big whoosh", Blaine said and sat a little closer to Kurt, putting his hand on Kurt's arm. He hoped this was alright for Kurt. Since Kurt had been so upset about Karofsky just kissing him like that, Blaine was sure to only take baby steps.  
Kurt didn't need a love interest after all. Blaine was just a mentor and a guide to him, someone to help him through his issues. Blaine just hoped they could be quite affectionate friends.  
Kurt didn't seem to mind, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.  
"I just cry fast if it comes to movies", he said.  
"Oh, you're nothing compared to David. He would've cried during the very first 'the best thing you'll ever learn".  
"Is just to love, and be loved in return", Kurt finished, "I've seen the movie way too often to still cry there. I used to though".

So they sat for a while, Blaine's hand on Kurt's arm and Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder. Both boys seemed extremely comfortable and when Wes and David quietly opened the door to peek, they decided it was better to sleep at the couches in the common room tonight. The boys had slightly shifted and now Blaine's arm was around Kurt, while Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest.

Blaine never wondered where his roommates where at 2.00am when he asked Kurt if he should maybe drive back home.  
When he looked down at Kurt, he seemed to have fallen asleep and Blaine noticed that he himself had completely slumped in his bed as well. He actually lay there quite comfortably with Kurt resting on his chest and he enjoyed the feeling of Kurt's breath across his chest, as he head only put on some sweatpants when he got back to the room from the pool.  
He would lay there for a little while and then move over to Wes' or David's bed. They probably fell asleep at Howard's room or something like that.  
But he never moved, the moment he had thought he would sleep in another bed he himself had drifted off to sleep.

"Get up, you big love birds", Wes woke them the following morning and they both were a bit uncomfortable when they realized they were all curled up in each other's grip.  
Blaine looked sleepy around him. He never woke up later then Wes or David, and he had never woken up with a boy in his arms. Let alone a boy he liked as much as Kurt.  
Kurt also seemed rushed.  
"What time is it"? He asked.  
"Why, you have to go somewhere, you could come along to our gig and enjoy our performance", David suggested.  
"Crap, your father's wedding! What time is it!"  
Blaine rushed and grabbed David's arm to take a look at the watch around his wrist.  
"It's 9.30, you can still be there at eleven", he reassured the worried looking Kurt. But Kurt wasn't relieved at all.  
"9.30! It's have an hour drive and I have to get dressed!"  
Wes looked at him in question.  
"You will still have an hour, then".  
"Yeah, I have to hurry", Kurt said and jumped off the bed. He quickly kissed Blaine's cheek and that was that. He was gone. Off to give his dad away.  
"Dude, I'm sure you'll never wash that cheek ever again", David joked and only then Blaine realized what Kurt had done. He had kissed Blaine on the cheek. He had kissed Blaine.  
He was probably not thinking while he did, it was probably just a friendly 'thank you' kiss, but David was right. Blaine wouldn't wash that cheek for quite a while. At least not with soap.

Blaine himself had to hurry to be at their gig in time. They were going to the all girls' boarding school a few miles down the road, to perform a few songs at their annual miss-election. Most of the boys always loved to go there, but Blaine remembered he felt a little left out last year.  
He was the only gay guy in the Warblers at that time and all the guys could talk about was how hot the miss-candidates were.  
He hoped that Wes and David would consider him some more this year, he had told them how he felt the previous year. Also, Wes had broken up with his girlfriend and hadn't had a sex escapade ever since. He considered himself all whole and healed and was waiting for 'miss right'.  
"There are misses there", David joked, but luckily Wes stayed at Blaine's sight all day.  
Blaine got updates from Kurt about the wedding every hour and called him later that night to recapture the whole day.

"The most awesome part was when Finn sang 'you're amazing' to me. Yes, my dear Blaine Wilson, you hear that correctly. My former schoolboy crush, current brother from another mother, sang 'you're amazing to me. Did you actually know that my schoolboy crush got my dad and Carole together?"  
Blaine listened to Kurt's rambling. Kurt sounded happy and that made him happy.  
"You should stay over more often, I slept amazingly well last night", he suddenly said in the middle of some story about finding Puckerman in de wardrobe with Sultana or something.

Kurt fell silent.  
"I'm sorry, it was just, I like your friendship Kurt, and you're amazing to hang around with. I just thought you should know someone appreciates you as much as I do".  
Hopefully Kurt would buy that. He could always tell he liked Kurt straight away, but you never tell a boy you like him. It just makes you look stupid.  
"I would love to stay over more often", Kurt then said, before he rambled on about Puckerman and Sultana and Brittany and Artie and Tina and Mike and Matt and Rachel and Finn and This and That and Who and Where.  
Kurt was happy. Kurt loved to stay over more often. Blaine was happy.

Sunday was a lazy day and Blaine couldn't really stand that, so he was happy Monday came along.  
During his first break, he got a call from Kurt. Kurt didn't sound happy anymore. It was almost as if Blaine could hear the tears rolling down his face through the phone.  
"I'm transferring", Kurt cried, "I'm joining Dalton as of tomorrow". 

**Wow, guys. It's 0.30 over here and I really have to stop writing. I was up rather early this morning and one of my wisdom teeth got extracted. I'm not in any pain now because I'm on extremely strong pain killers. I hope this chapter makes any sense, if not, I blame it on the pain killers and will re-write in the morning.  
Please let me know if this seems written by someone who's high on meds ;-).**


	9. New Life at Dalton

Blaine wasn't sure how he felt when he saw Kurt the next day after classes. Kurt seemed crushed, but also content the moment he laid his eyes on Blaine.  
"Can you believe it, I'm here!" He said semi-happily.  
Blaine smiled and nodded.  
"I tried to call you last night, but you wouldn't answer. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

And that Kurt did. Apparently, Karofsky had applied a protest to the school board and they reinstated him. He would be back as of today and therefore, Kurt wouldn't be.  
"They're all amazing, they really are, but I just wasn't safe anymore. I don't think they realize what Karofsky is capable of".  
Blaine agreed.  
"How did your fellow Glee Clubbers react? The way you talk about them, they're kind of your family".  
"They weren't all too happy about it", Kurt nodded, "Puck even suggested they'd be my bodyguards, they wanted to parole around me each and every day from now on".  
Blaine chuckled.  
"That's actually kind of sweet".  
They walked up to Kurt's new room. Howard and Geoff weren't there, so they had some time to talk about stuff. That was when Blaine realized he had to tell Kurt about his past. Kurt would be pissed if he heard anyone ask Blaine how Jesse was.

"I have to tell you something, Kurt", he said and sat on Kurt's bed. Kurt joined him.  
"Do you remember what I told you that first day we invited you for coffee"?  
Kurt nodded.  
"You mean about you being bullied? Because I really, really don't feel like talking about that at the moment".  
Blaine smiled.  
"I mean about me having transferred, I have to tell you something about my former school. My former Glee Club and most of all, my remaining best friend from that school."  
Kurt looked at him annoyed. He had just said he didn't want to talk about this.  
"I wish I had told you before, but I was afraid you would judge me and then Rachel Berry kind of scared the freak out of me".  
Kurt chuckled.  
"She does have that affect on people, but why would Rach.." it was then that Kurt seemed to get it.  
He gasped.  
"You were a Vocal Adrenalist", he said in shock, "I don't suppose that best friend of yours is…"  
"Jesse st. James", Blaine finished.  
Kurt wasn't sure how to react. He liked Blaine a lot, but he couldn't figure out why he would keep this from him. Or why he would be friends with someone like Jesse.

"Kurt, please say something", Blaine begged him.  
"Is that why you haven't been accepting my Facebook friend request?"  
Blaine nodded.  
"Then you would see I was friends with him and I wanted you to hear it from me. I know you guys don't like him and you have every right, too. But the story got two sides and I've seen how crushed Jesse was when Shelby forced him to hurt Rachel like that".  
Kurt smiled, but it was obvious the smile wasn't sincere.  
"Why didn't you tell me right away"? He sneered.  
"Because I could figure how you felt about him and I was afraid you wouldn't trust me if you knew I used to be a Vocal Adrenalist. I planned on it, but as more time passed, I became more of a coward. Then I met Rachel and she talked about Jesse with so much hate in her voice. I was afraid you would give me the same look she did".  
Kurt nodded.  
"And now you're telling me, because otherwise someone else will tell me"?  
"Yes".  
Again, Kurt nodded.  
"I get it", he said, and Blaine realized they would leave it at that. He had been honest, told the truth and now he needed to grant Kurt some time to process it.  
"Something completely different, I would like to invite you to join the Warblers. We could really use your talent".  
Blaine got of the bed, told Kurt to be waiting at the Warbler's practice room at 5 and walked off to his own room.  
Kurt probably needed his time to get used to his new room, the fact he couldn't wear his own clothes and all the new faces he had seen all day.

That night Blaine welcomed Kurt to the Warblers. Kurt seemed slightly uncomfortable and made some jokes none of the other Warblers found funny.  
Blaine would've loved to laugh along with Kurt, but felt it was better not to at this point. He had been there, when he was at his first Warbler rehearsal last year. The Warblers, unlike Vocal Adrenaline or New Directions, didn't have a teacher who directed them. They did it all on their own and had three councilors to lead the meetings and rehearsals.  
When Blaine passed on their canary Pavarotti to Kurt, it was tradition the newest member would take care of him, they went on to song selection for Sectionals.  
Kurt immediately rambled all his choices and ideas and Blaine felt every boy in the room feel sorry for Kurt.  
Wes called Kurt to silence and when Kurt came sitting next to Blaine, he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. So they sat until songs for Sectionals were chosen.  
Blaine would sing 'Hey Soul Sister', and there would be auditions for another solo they hadn't decided on yet.

Kurt went up to his room together with Howard and Geoff, without as much as a look to Blaine and Blaine knew Kurt was upset, probably thought he made a fool of himself and decided to leave him alone for a little while. He'd talk to him later tonight, after dinner maybe.  
"Blaine, wait up", David and Wes said and all three of them walked to their room together.  
"What do you know about Kurt's voice"?  
Blaine told him how amazing he thought Kurt's voice was. He meant every word, he and Kurt had sung together more than once and whenever Kurt would open his mouth and that voice came out, Blaine would get a little weak in the knees.  
"Great. We're not crazy you know, we saw how disappointed he was. We want him to audition for a solo. Will you tell him"?  
They both ran off to dinner without giving Blaine a chance to reply and say thank you. Not that he needed to say thank you, it was for Kurt after all. He just knew how much this would mean to Kurt. 

At the dinner table, Kurt was nowhere to be found, so Blaine went to look for him. He hoped he wouldn't find him crying in his room, but was happy to run into Kurt on the stairs before he even reached the room.  
"Kurt, wait up", he yelled and told him he knew how Kurt felt. Kurt reassured Blaine it was just that he had to get used to the different atmosphere and then Blaine offered him the audition for the solo.  
Kurt's face lit up, which made a little flame burn inside Blaine's heart.  
"For Sectionals"? The young boy asked glowing and Blaine answered.  
"For Sectionals".  
Blaine left, his heart filled with relieve, he had never seen Kurt beam the way he did just now.

**Kurt  
**_Im McKinley. Will avoid Karofsky, need Rachel's help w/solo. Wont mention you&Jesse, promise. X_

Blaine had no idea why Kurt had sent that message. It was sweet and random and no point at all. It wasn't that they agreed to meet up that night, and since they were nothing more than friends it wasn't necessary to constantly know where the other was.  
Still, Blaine beamed at the little screen on his phone, loving the fact that Kurt felt it was necessary. He apparently wanted Blaine to know where he was.  
"You know Kurt lives across the hall now right"? Wes asked as he pulled Blaine's phone out of his hand.  
"Who's Rachel and who's Karofsky"?  
"Karofsky is the guy who chased Kurt out of McKinley and Rachel is one of his friends from there", Blaine said irritated and took his phone back.  
"When are you going to tell Kurt you're in love with him"? David asked in earnest.  
"I'm not telling him".  
"Aah", Wes pointed at Blaine in accusation, "so you admit you are in love with him".  
Blaine was sure his cheeks grew a bright shade of red, maybe even pink, but still denied he was in love with Kurt.  
"B, you were practically drooling over your phone for the past five minutes. And I'm positive it didn't take five minutes to read that text".  
There was no way he could get out of this conversation, so Blaine said down on his bed and confessed he liked Kurt a lot.  
"He doesn't need that now, he needs me to guide him. Help him feel at home here. What good would it be if I just jumped him? He's gone through that before".  
Blaine had said to much. David and Wes jumped on his bed, each of them hanging on his every word as he told them about the kiss Karofsky had planted on Kurt.

Next day came and Kurt auditioned for the solo. He sang, quite beautifully too, 'don't cry for me Argentina'.  
There were times he overdid a bit, Blaine advised him silently to not raise his hands and saw everybody enjoy Kurt's amazing soprano voice.  
Unfortunately, Blaine thought, Geoff and Nick were quite amazing too.  
The council let everyone vote and as Blaine counted the votes it was obvious that all three boys had sung equally amazing.  
Everyone knew Geoff and Nick better than they knew Kurt and the only impression they had of Kurt was him making bad jokes and jumping in with ideas before they were asked of him.  
The only votes that went out to Kurt he recognized as his own, David and Wes's handwriting.

"Don't be too disappointed, you get to comfort him now", Wes laughed as Blaine got himself ready to go out and tell Nick and Geoff they were through.  
Kurt looked unsurprised, but disappointed, as he watched his roommate and the other Warbler walk into the room Blaine had just come out of.  
He asked for Blaine's stage advice and for a moment Blaine felt like he was back at Carmel, with Jesse asking him for advice.  
"Don't try so hard", he told Kurt and explained how they rolled around here. They were one, a team, sure they were noticed as individuals, but only if it made the team better.  
Kurt had obviously just wanted to make himself better.  
"You'll fit in soon enough", he said and left to do some studying his room. Kurt needed his time alone to grieve. Blaine knew how hard it was to get used to the Dalton atmosphere. He'd grant Kurt some time for now.

**Again, I'm high on pain meds. Seriously, I'm giggling all the time and just hope that this chapter makes sense.  
Since I will be on these meds for at least three more days, I decided to just upload everything I write and start improving and correcting when I'm back to normal again.  
I hope you all like it, the reviews I've gotten so far are great so please keep it up, it's great to read all your opinions ****!**


	10. Spontaneous Shows and Sectionals

Blaine was happy to see that Kurt was more comfortable the next Warbler practice.  
He did his very best to catch up with the group, he had missed a lot of rehearsals for Sectionals after all.  
But Kurt was a quick learner. It was already established that he was talented when rehearsed, but even now he only had been to three rehearsals where the rest had had at least 10, no outsider would be able to tell so.  
They rehearsed 'Hey Soul Sister' once more and then announced to everyone that Geoff was the one who got lucky with the next solo. Geoff picked 'Fireflies' by Owl City, a song they had sung before and they took the rest of their time to rehearse that song, as Blaine and Kurt had to learn their parts.  
Blaine used to have the solo in this song and Kurt simply had never sung the a capella version before.

"It really surprises me", Kurt said as they walked back to their rooms together.  
Blaine looked at him in question.  
"You guys don't have a director, but never fight or disagree and not one of you has musical schooling and yet you manage to arrange an a capella version of each and every song you want to. I thought I was talented, but you guys are beyond that".  
Blaine smiled, he had thought the exact same thing about a year ago, but right now he couldn't even imagine working with a director anymore.  
"You'll get used to it, I did", he stated, hoping it would slightly comfort the lost looking boy. The changes were a bit too much for him at points, Blaine knew they were.  
"Do you want to drink some hot coco at my room before you go to sleep"? He asked. It was Friday and Sectionals were tomorrow. Wes's abroad aunt was in the country and he was going to spend the night at her condo. They would come to Sectionals together in the morning. David was at the all-girls' school down the road, spending the night at his girlfriend.  
"I hope he doesn't get caught, I'm sure he'd be expelled or something", Kurt said but Blaine reassured him that they had done this way too often to get caught.  
"I've heard stories about him hiding in her closet or under her bed more than once", he laughed and Kurt couldn't help himself but thinking of the tall David curled up in between girl's dresses.  
It was the first time Blaine saw a real laugh on Kurt's face since he had transferred.  
He had felt more at home and comfortable, but he hadn't been relaxed.

Hot coco was served and Blaine suggested they'd pop in a movie.  
Not completely innocent, Blaine made Kurt choose between 'the Green Mile' or 'My Sister's Keeper '.  
"Are you trying to make me cry in your arms again", Kurt asked jokingly, and Blaine felt caught.  
That was exactly what he was trying to do.  
"We can also watch Grease, if that's what you like better. Otherwise it's going to be one of Wes's action movies".  
Kurt smiled slightly.  
"I'll settle for Grease, I've cried enough for the past couple of days".  
Of course he had. Blaine felt bad for wanting to make Kurt cry, it was just that he loved the feeling that Kurt gave him when curled up in his arms.  
He put Grease in the DVD-player and sat on the bed next to Kurt. He was careful not to make Kurt uncomfortable, leaving a small gap between them but Kurt quickly closed that gap.  
Not much later he put his hand on Blaine's arm, singing 'hopelessly devoted' passionately to him.  
Blaine just did his best to keep breathing, trying to chase the butterflies in his stomach away.  
When the song was finished, Kurt didn't remove his hand and that gave Blaine the courage to wrap an arm around Kurt's shoulder.  
So they sat for a while, when Kurt jumped up and pulled Blaine up with him, together they sang 'you're the one that I want', Kurt taking the Olivia Newton John part.  
What they didn't notice until the end of the song was that they had sung quite loudly, causing several students coming out of their rooms to enjoy the show they were putting on.  
Applause filled the hall and Kurt and Blaine both looked shocked at the crowd of students at the door, before cracking up.  
"We want more", the crowd chanted.  
Blaine and Kurt exchanged a meaningful look, telling each other with their eyes they were going to sing some more.

_We go together like Shaba_

But they didn't get further than that, as Blaine found it unable to pronounce. This to Kurt's amusement. He giggled like a mad man, while collapsing on Blaine's bed and Blaine told the crowd the show was over, closing the door as they protested.  
He went to lay next to Kurt on his bed.  
"I've made quite the impression", Kurt said and Blaine laughed.  
"Yes, they have to love you as much as I do now".  
He could slap himself. He would. Once Kurt would leave he would slap himself. Why on earth would he tell Kurt he loved him. He didn't love Kurt. He liked Kurt, that was all.  
"I guess I'm irresistible", Kurt said matter-of-factly when he caught his breath. Blaine was happy to find the tension in the room seemed bearable. Kurt simply ignored the love declaring and Blaine pretended it didn't mean what it meant.

They drank some more hot chocolate and exchanged embarrassing childhood stories. Blaine told Kurt everything about the time he had forced his parents to take him to Disneyworld, just because he wanted to meat Peter Pan. When Peter didn't live up to his expectations, he didn't talk back, and Blaine had gotten so angry that it took more people than just his parent's to stop him from punching Peter Pan.  
Then Kurt told the story about when he and his parents went to a park nearby and Kurt asked every single person that walked by if they had bread for the ducks. When he finally got some he ate it himself.  
"You've got to do better than that!" Blaine complained in a yawn, "you must have gone through something more embarrassing".  
Kurt refused to tell and decided it was time to sing again.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Kurt's voice sounded angelic. It calmed Kurt down more than he could possible imagine. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sound of Kurt's song even more.  
_  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow,  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Kurt almost whispered now, but managed to keep the melody alive. Blaine was overflowed with emotion, as he felt the pain in Kurt's voice live up.

_I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very mad world_

Kurt had lay himself down next to Blaine and whisper-sung the beautiful song in Blaine's ear. Blaine sighed, in hope the butterflies in his stomach would calm down a bit.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen_

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, No one knew me

Slowly Blaine started to process the meaning of this song. Kurt went to school and he was very nervous. He felt Kurt's hand close by and, eyes still closed, reached for it. Their fingers intertwined and he could feel Kurt's body relax beside him.

_Hell, teacher, tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me_

The song was more accurate than Blaine could possibly imagine and if Kurt's voice wasn't so beautiful and angelic he would've stopped him from singing it. He would've comforted Kurt and told him everything would be alright.

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very, very mad world  
Mad world  
Enlarging your world  
Mad World_

Blaine knew he should worry for Kurt, who chose to sing a song about suicide, but all he could do was feel the place on his forehead where Kurt kissed him goodnight and drift off to a dream where he and Kurt were in a happy place, where there were no worries and only the two of them.

"Geeee, are you two making a habit of sleeping together when we have a gig"? They were woken by Wes and David the next morning.  
Again, the two boys woke up all curled up in each other's embrace.  
"Weren't you coming with your aunt"? Kurt asked as if it was totally normal to lay in Blaine's bed fully dressed, with his head on Blaine's chest.  
"Forgot my uniform", Wes explained and walked towards his closet, pulling it out.  
"You two better get yourself together, the bus goes in half an hour".  
Both boys jumped up off Blaine's bed.  
"Half an hour!" they screamed in unison, "couldn't you have woken us earlier"? Blaine then asked.  
Wes shrugged.  
"I just got here, picked up David first. We were just here too".  
Blaine accepted this well enough.  
"Luckily you two don't have hair that takes an hour on its own to style".  
Kurt giggled to this.  
"I kind of like your hair all curly and messy", he explained. Blaine was so busy staring at Kurt that he didn't notice David and Wes burying themselves in their hands to cover up their cheering faces.  
Finally Kurt let on something that he actually liked Blaine. Finally, maybe now Blaine was less afraid to make a move. Ever since Kurt had transferred, the yelling at night had decreased and could now often be referred to as fluffy and romantic.

They sat together quite uncomfortably on the bus ride to Sectionals. This was the second time they had fallen asleep in the same (single) bed and woke up in embrace.  
It had to mean something, but Blaine kept convincing himself that it didn't. Kurt was just a lost boy in search for someone who understood him.  
Kurt could think he was attracted to Blaine now, but that was only because Blaine had guided him and gave him a voice. Showed him he was not alone, that there were people like him and people who understood how he felt.  
Now this had happened and Kurt possibly had to process it all, he needed time to think if his attraction to Blaine was merely because Blaine was so understanding, or if it was real.

Therefore Blaine didn't think it was strange Kurt immediately took off to go find his former Glee Clubbers when they arrived at the theatre.  
Blaine did his duty as front man, he wrote them in and made sure everyone knew where the dressing rooms were. Together they warmed up their voices with some vocal excersizes and then killed time playing some games and exchanging their thought of the girls that walked around backstage.  
Not that there was much to talk about, one group was the Hipsters, all seniors, and the other group was New Direction.  
This meant the 16 straight boys had to decide who of them got to go after the six girls from New Directions.  
Twenty minutes before the show started Blaine decided it was time to go and find Kurt, which wasn't all to hard.  
As he walked into the foyer he saw Kurt sitting there with Rachel. He watched them for a while and as they hugged Blaine decided he could step in.  
He told Kurt they had to get ready and greeted Rachel as he took Kurt backstage with him.  
"That seemed serious", he said and Kurt explained she had just found out her boyfriend had slept with someone last year while she was dating Jesse and lied about it.  
"I think the fact I said I knew made her realize she was the only one who didn't", Kurt said and then it went silent again.  
Blaine hated this tension between them and wanted to take Kurt's shoulders and shake him, telling him it was okay whatever he felt. That he didn't have to be so nervous around him, but he didn't do it.  
They just joined the other Warblers at the side of the stage and watched the Hipsters perform. They weren't bad, but all the Warbler's agreed that it felt weird competing against seniors for a High School competition.

There stage time arrived, they all took their places and sang. Standing on a stage like this made Blaine feel at ease. At home, almost.  
He sang with a flair he didn't know he had and though their choreography was perfect and polished, he couldn't help but make some unrehearsed movements. One of them causing to almost step on Kurt's toes, he just had to feel the boy close to him.  
Somewhat later in the song, while he was upstage and the rest of the Warblers downstage, he felt his foot cross over his other foot and he did a pirouette. On stage.  
He did a pirouette on stage. This was probably going to cost them Sectionals to New Directions, why was he such a dork, why did he do unrehearsed pirouettes every time he got too excited!

The crowd cheered and they took their applause with pride.  
"You had to do a pirouette again"? David teased as they hugged each other bac. stage.  
"Come on, let's go take our seats", Kurt urged the rest and Blaine knew how important it was to him to see New Directions perform.  
"Rachel was right, you know", Blaine stated and Kurt looked confused.  
"You can smile when you're on stage".  
Kurt gave Blaine the smile he had wished to have seen on stage.  
"Can we be normal again"? He asked.  
"Of course we can", Blaine said and took Kurt's hand to lead them to the seat that were previously occupied by the New Directions members.  
Kurt greeted his former teacher and as they took their seats the lights went down, while the music to 'Time of My Life' started.

The crowd cheered and whistled more than they did at the Warblers' performance, but then again New Directions choose songs that were more cheer and whistle worthy, the Warblers' songs were a bit more serious.  
New Directions also did a song with the most amazing dance moves in it and as Blaine looked aside he saw Kurt honestly enjoy the performance. Possibly lamenting the fact he wasn't up there too, but there was no trace of that on his face. Just utter enjoyment.  
After the performance Kurt was the first to start the standing ovation, but Blaine and the rest of the Warblers weren't hesitant to join in. Neither was the rest of the crowd. Blaine was sure New Directions had outdone them, even without Kurt up there.  
"We're screwed, they're good", he whispered to Kurt, to which Kurt replied, "Imagine if I was up there with them instead of with you guys, then you'd be screwed beforehand. I think we have a chance".  
"No way in hell, we're going home with that first place", Kurt's former teacher laughed and Blaine wasn't surprised to hear that this was Kurt's favourite teacher at McKinley.


	11. Lullaby

**So it's Christmas Eve tonight, tomorrow it's Christmas Day and in the country I live in we call Boxing Day 'second Christmas Day'. So I will be celebrating a lot of Christmas these days.  
I thought I'd treat you with this chapter before that and maybe I will be able to upload something during Christmas.  
I wish you all happy holidays and hope you have a blast!  
**_**The song is called 'Sweet Goodbyes' by Krezip. I suggest you all listen to it, it's beautiful!**_

"Congratulations", Blaine said to Rachel backstage, "you guys were definitely much better than we were".  
Rachel smiled, but it was obvious she didn't mean it.  
"We could've been even better if mr. Schuester had let Finn and me sing, instead of Barbie and Ken".  
Blaine laughed. He had never heard Rachel sing, but he couldn't agree more on the Barbie and Ken part.  
Both the soloists had great voices, but they were also insanely pretty. A beautiful young, slim girl and a muscled blond guy.  
"Oh shut up", Kurt told her, "Quinn is no Barbie. She is an amazing strong girl".  
"I'll explain later", he quickly said when the Quinn girl came walking towards them.  
"You must be Blaine", she said, shaking Blaine's hand, "Kurt has been raving about you ever since he went to spy".  
Blaine laughed, but felt his cheeks turn bright red.  
"Well, that's great, because Blaine's been drooling all over Kurt's texts and emails", Wes said and shook Quinn's hand.  
All of New Directions and the Warblers now mixed and everyone seemed to get along pretty well, except for Rachel. She somehow managed to chase every single Warbler away with her whining about how she should've gotten the solo.  
Blaine could see why Jesse had liked her so much, he liked someone who believed in themselves and weren't hesitant to let anything get in the way.

"Would all the contestants please take their places on stage for the results", the voice on the intercom asked and the relaxed vibe immediately changed to a nervous vibe.  
Kurt almost made the mistake to take his place with New Directions, but Wes was just in time before the curtain opened to pull him back with them.  
Blaine didn't really follow anything the host said. He vaguely registered something about organ donation and it took him some time before he realized the Hipsters were already off stage, meaning they had placed third.  
He made himself listen to the host and was confused when he announced it was a tie.  
What did this mean? A sing-off, did they have to perform again?  
"You're all going to Regionals"! The host stated and again, it took Blaine some time to process.  
David pushed him forwards.  
"Go receive our prize and congratulate New Directions", he said and so he did.  
"Congratulations, see you at Regionals", mr. Shuester replied.  
The mood amongst both New Directions and the Warblers was ecstatic. They were all going to Regionals, they would both compete there.  
Kurt was happy, relieved. He hadn't known how he would react if either of them won. He didn't even really know who he wanted to win.  
He was a Warbler now, but New Directions was his family.

Blaine and Kurt sat in their dressing room with the rest of the Warblers, when a boy with a Mohawk came in and closed the door behind him.  
The boy didn't even notice that the rest of the Warblers were staring at him, he just pushed himself against the door as if he was preventing someone else from coming in.  
"Puck, what are you doing", Kurt asked and Blaine looked from Kurt to Puck. So this was Puck, the guy who had offered Kurt to be his bodyguard.  
"Dude, you have to come back. I'll kill Karofsky for you if I have to, but you have to come back".  
Kurt looked around, only Blaine, Wes and David knew the real reason he had transferred to Dalton. The rest had never even asked, they just assumed he had moved from somewhere.  
"Why", he asked quietly.  
"Lauren Zises", Puck said as if that would clarify the whole killing Karofsky statement.  
"I got Lauren Zises to take your place in New Directions, otherwise we couldn't compete here and well, now she thinks she's my girlfriend or something", he declared to Kurt's questioning face and only then he realized that he was in a room with all of the Warblers.  
"This your new friends"? He asked and Kurt nodded.  
"Okay guys, do you feel like a New Years' party"? The whole group cheered.  
"Well", Puck started, "I promised to throw a party at my house if we won, so since we both won and you are all Kurt's friends, I say you're all invited".  
There was more cheering, when someone knocked hard on the door.  
"Puck, you have to come out of there! The bus leaves in ten minutes", Rachel's voice sounded through the door.  
"Is Lauren there"? He asked and Rachel promised Lauren was now looking for him in the foyer.  
"I'm coming", he shouted back and turned around to face Kurt.  
"I'll email you the details and will expect all of you there". After that he disappeared.

Kurt drove home with his father and Carole, to spend the weekend at home and Blaine went back to Dalton with Wes. David went to spend the weekend at home as well.  
"God she was beautiful", Wes said dreamy when they got back to their room.  
"Who was"?  
"I forgot her name".  
Blaine laughed.  
"Oh yes, you were so interested in her".  
Wes threw a pillow at Blaine's head, but missed and knocked over the lamp on David's desk.  
"You're going to pay for that", Blaine said, "and tell me more about that girl".  
Wes's eyes went from shock to dreamy again.  
"The black one who almost ran Kurt over when she saw him", he said.  
"Aah, you mean Mercedes", Blaine smiled. He loved the type of girl Wes liked.  
"Yes her, I don't think perfect defines her. There has to be a better word".  
Blaine petted Wes's shoulder.  
"You'll see her again on that Puck's New Years' party".

The weekend went by rather uneventful and Kurt and David returned on Sunday night.  
They spent the evening together playing Cluedo, until Kurt's phone beeped and Kurt froze. His face turned pale and he started to shiver, but didn't move.

**Unknown number  
**_If ur not on mckinley I still know where to find u._

Blaine passed the phone on to Wes, who after reading the text passed it on to David.  
"This is that Karofsky guy, I presume"? Wes asked and Blaine nodded. Kurt was unable to move or say anything.  
Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and pressed his head against his chest. He didn't really know what to do, but Kurt seemed to start breathing again.  
His face remained pale and his body still shivered. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and kissed his head gently. He didn't know what else to do.  
Kurt's breathing started to get a regular pace again and Wes suggested, without using words, they'd lift him and bring him to his room.  
Howard and Geoff gave Blaine a questioning look as he walked in the room with a broken Kurt in his arms, but asked no questions as he laid Kurt on his bed and lay himself next to Kurt.  
Kurt moved over a little to put his head on Blaine's chest again, and Blaine was still running his fingers through Kurt's hair. He didn't know what did it, but something inside him told him to start singing. Maybe it would help Kurt fall asleep the way Kurt's singing had helped him a few days before.

_Can't sleep, 'cause everything's changing  
You don't want to leave things behind  
Can't breath, there's too many things going on  
Going wrong in your life.  
Tears in your eyes, sweet goodbyes_

The song wasn´t all too well known, it was from a Dutch band called Krezip and Blaine just accidently came across it once while he was surfing on YouTube. He immediately fell in love with the song and thought it suited him and Kurt perfectly

_I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you came to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you tight  
I´ll get you through the night_

He felt Kurt shiver less than before, apparently his singing had the affect he wanted it to have.

_Wake up; the sun´s shining bright  
Let´s go out of bed into the light_

Kurt deserved to be in the light. The spotlight that was, he was amazing and Blaine hoped he would get that message through this song

_Shape up, we won´t forget  
Still there´s lots of love left to hold tight_

That was exactly right. They wouldn´t forget what had happened to them, how people had hated them, but there was still all this love they could give each other and their friends and family.

_Tears in your eyes, sweet goodbyes_

Kurt had said his sweet goodbyes to McKinley and New Directions. Blaine knew Kurt cared for them like family. It had been hard to say goodbye to that.

_I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you came to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home, so I can hold you tight  
I´ll get you through the night_

Everything I love between us  
Will get us through the night  
All the things we lost will teach us  
See the pretty things in life  
All the places we have been to  
People we relate to  
All the love that we give in to  
Blow the tears from our eyes  
Sweet goodbyes

Kurt´s breath started to get heavier and Blaine felt Kurt´s hand slide from his stomach to his thigh. He hoped this meant Kurt was falling asleep.

_I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you came to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home, so I can hold you tight  
I´ll get you through the night_

Blaine made a note to himself, saying he would write a song for Kurt and then, for the third time in three weeks, the two young boys slept, and only slept, in the same bed together. The next morning Blaine woke up at 7 o´clock and realized he wasn´t in his own room. He looked around and saw Howard and Geoff in their own beds. The boys hadn´t even minded that he had slept there with Kurt, and let him sleep over.  
He carefully got out of Kurt´s arms and walked to his own room, where Wes and David were still fast asleep.  
He took a shower and when he left the bathroom he woke Wes and David. Wes turned around, putting his head over his pillow and mumbling something that sounded like ´don't wanna, it´s early´, while David jumped up and went to take a shower.  
That was where their morning routine got interrupted by a Kurt who stormed in the room.  
"Blaine! You and I, we need to talk".  
Blaine looked at him in surprise. He found himself unable to speak as Kurt simply interrupted their traditions.  
"You talk in your sleep, do you know that? You talk and you scream and I couldn't sleep all night".  
Wes now got up out of bed without any complaining.  
He dragged Kurt to the hall and Blaine could hear both of them mumbling.  
Blaine was scared of what Kurt might've heard. What he might have said. Blaine used to talk a lot in his sleep, his brother with whom he shared a room knew all of his deepest secrets when they were younger.  
He knew Blaine was the one who left the rabbit cage open, causing their sister to lose hers. He was the one who had told their parents Blaine was gay. Apparently he had already confessed that in his sleep.  
Blaine had seen a hypnotherapist to get rid of this problem and for all he knew the problem was solved.  
"He talks every night", Wes said quite loud now, "but lately it's been okay. Your or Jesse's name, nothing more than that".  
"You know what he said last night, you want to know what he said"? Kurt was obviously angry, Blaine had never heard him shout like this.  
"I know what he said!" Wes responded, "He used to say that every night when he first met you. Obviously something about you and that Karofsky trigger something".  
"Don't throw this on me", Kurt hissed, "do not throw this on me".

Blaine was utterly worried when David came out of the shower and rushed towards the hall.  
"Will you two cut it out? Blaine is in there and he can hear everything".  
"Yes I can hear everything and I would like to know what I said".  
All three arguing boys fell silent and looked at Blaine.  
"Not now, we have to get to class", David said and as Wes and David got back in their room, Kurt walked to his.  
The rest of the week was uncomfortable and tense. Kurt avoided Blaine as much as possible and every time Blaine tried to start talking about his dreams Wes and David were suddenly very busy studying or reading books upside down.  
Blaine tried to call Kurt, but Kurt wouldn't answer. Every time he reacted on Kurt's Facebook status his reactions were removed and his texts were ignored.  
When he went to Kurt's room three nights in a row, Geoff and Howard were obviously informed that Kurt wasn't on speaking terms with Blaine (It was highly unlikely that Geoff spoke the truth when he said Kurt was already asleep at 7pm and Blaine heard 'Rose's Turn' playing in the background).  
Friday came and nothing had improved. Blaine passed Kurt in the hallway and Kurt didn't do as much as look at him. Blaine decided he had had enough.

"Kurt!" he shouted, but Kurt kept walking.  
He followed Kurt down the hall and stopped him by putting both his hands on Kurt's shoulders.  
"Kurt, I'm going to ask you to turn around and look at me".  
Kurt did so, but was obviously uncomfortable around Blaine.  
"Kurt, I don't know what I said and frankly, I don't care. I was asleep, I didn't mean it and I'm sorry if it offended you in any way".  
Kurt sighed.  
"You didn't offend me, Blaine, you freaked me out. And Wes is right. I trigger you; I think it's better if we spent less time together".  
Blaine closed his eyes for a second and breathed heavily.  
"No way in hell, as of today you'll be normal to me again and we will not speak about it anymore, okay"?  
Kurt nodded.  
"How was your week? Heard anything from…"?  
Kurt shook his head before Blaine could finish.  
Blaine smiled.  
"I'm happy we're back to normal again. Besides, I need you. Wes won't shut up about Mercedes!" Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked to Warbler's practice together. This was the second time in a week the boys had gone from uncomfortable back to normal and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if this was because they felt more for each other than other friends.  
Wes and David had pretended nothing was wrong after all.


	12. New Year's Eve

The following days were amazing to Blaine. Anyone else would describe them as normal or regular, but the fact that Kurt came to his dorm each and every night to either watch a movie or just hang out, was progress.  
The best about it was that every night Kurt left (there was an unspoken agreement they wouldn't spent the night together at Dalton anymore) either Kurt or Blaine would kiss the other on the cheek, causing them both to sleep better.  
The day before Christmas break arrived and Blaine got a call from King's Island Christmas Spectacular, asking him is he wanted to fill in for a guy who fell ill.  
He had to sing 'Baby, it's cold outside' and though he knew he would ace it (he'd been singing it ever since it was appropriate to start singing Christmas songs) , he decided it was a good opportunity to sing a love duet with Kurt.

"You scared me", Kurt said as he had placed the boom box on a table.  
It was the night before Christmas break and Kurt was still studying. Sometimes Blaine admired Kurt's hard working, but at times it annoyed him that Kurt felt the need to study so hard.  
Luckily Kurt didn't hesitate when Blaine asked him to sing with him and he started the song (on his way back to Kurt he hated himself again for doing one of his dorky 'I'm enthusiastic and can't help myself pirouettes, not knowing Kurt loved that about him). While he danced and teased Kurt, he utterly enjoyed singing with him.  
He let himself getting a little flirtatious and so did Kurt. Kurt really had no idea how incredibly beautiful he was when he was as confident as he was now.  
His eyes had some sort of glow in it when he looked at Blaine and there were slight moments where Blaine was absolutely sure Kurt felt the way he felt, but still was afraid to make a move.  
At the end of the song they both settled on the couch and there was a moment of awkward silence, when the sexual tension filled the room like fog filled Wes's brain in the morning.  
Blaine thought about kissing Kurt for a moment, but then heard distant footsteps coming closer and decided he didn't want to get 'caught' in their first kiss.  
"For the record", he said therefore, "you're way better than that girl's gonna be", and with that he left Kurt in the common room to go pack his stuff for Christmas break, which he would spent at home with his parents and siblings.

The next morning was cold and with thick winter coats they all stood outside waiting for parents to either pick them up, or for everyone else to be picked up before getting in their own car and drive home.  
"Happy Christmas", he said as he and Kurt hugged goodbye and when they broke apart he saw a tear falling from Kurt's eye.  
"Happy Christmas", Kurt smiled and Blaine knew he shouldn't say anything about the tear.  
"I'll see you on New Year's eve", he said and kissed Kurt's cheek, a little too close to the corner of his mouth.  
Wes and David came running towards them, throwing snow balls and missed them both.  
"I hope there'll be snow on New Year's", David said. It had just started snowing that night and David was a big fan of snowball fights and building life size snowmen.  
Wes hugged Kurt as if it was his last they on earth.  
"Take care you little brat", he said and Kurt wanted to protest but David muffled his mouth and hugged him.  
"He calls everyone with designer's clothes little brats", he said, "he has no fashion sense".  
Kurt decided this well enough, smiled sincere and that was when Blaine realized this could be the time to ask Kurt about singing Mad World.  
It had bothered him ever since that night that Kurt would sing a song about suicide so passionately.  
He took Kurt's hand and they went over to a place where no one would hear their conversation.

"I wanted to ask you about Mad World", Blaine said and Kurt looked confused.  
"You sang Mad World and I fell asleep, but it's a suicide song and I wanted to know why you choose to sing that song".  
A bright smile appeared on Kurt's face.  
"I love that you care so much", he said, "but there's no need to worry. I knew you were close to sleeping so I choose to sing a quiet song and frankly, I think it's beautiful".  
"But you've been through hell lately. Being bullied and practically molested, now adjusting to a new school. Are you sure everything is okay"?  
Again, Kurt smiled.  
"I'm fine, Blaine. Besides, I can't kill myself, Marc Jacobs would go bankrupt if I did and I can't have a crime of fashion on my conscience."  
Blaine laughed. He loved Kurt's self-deprecation.

Blaine went home for Christmas and was happy to see his little brother and sister again and vice-versa. They had had their fights when Blaine was still living at home, but now that Blaine was only there occasionally it was as if they had never even said a mean word to each other.  
Christmas was rather uneventful, the usual as Blaine would refer to it.  
They shared a nice home cooked meal on Christmas Eve, his grandmother would eat with them and Blaine drove off to King's Island on his own to perform.  
The next day they would go to his other grandmother for brunch with all his aunts, uncles, cousins and their children.  
At night they went out for dinner and got home late, slept in on boxing day and spent the rest of boxing day playing family games like Monopoly and Cluedo.  
All Blaine really did at Christmas was waiting for New Year's to arrive. Then he would see Kurt again. He would even spent the night at Kurt's house (though Kurt's father wouldn't let them sleep in the same room) and on New Year's day Kurt would come to his house with him and they'd watch old movies together.

"I'm Blaine", Blaine looked up at the man with the baseball cap, who didn't take his eyes off him as he walked towards the woman a bit behind him.  
"Hi honey, great to see you again", she said and kissed Blaine's cheek.  
Behind her stood Finn, who greeted with a slight smirk and a little nod of his head. Blaine had met and talked to Finn during Sectionals and liked the guy.  
"Why don't we put your stuff in my room"? Kurt asked and Burt went to protest when Carole stopped him.  
"Let them", she whispered, but Burt made clear he didn't like the idea of Blaine sleeping in Kurt's room.  
"When I was making out with Brittany last year you didn't seem to have a problem with it dad, you merely said to treat her with respect".  
Finn, who had just taken a sup of his diet coke, snorted out with laughter.  
"I totally forgot about that", he said and then took Blaine's arm, "you should totally hear about this".

Kurt didn't know if he should be happy that Finn told this story, but he was relieved Blaine already knew that he had had a kiss that 'didn't count'.  
Burt then agreed Blaine could sleep in Kurt's room, if they would inflate an air mattress. Blaine had no problem with this, he just hoped he wouldn't use the air mattress that night.  
Carole had cooked an amazing dinner, something his mother often had problems with. His mother was a master at burning meat. Blaine utterly enjoyed the dinner at Kurt's house, his family was amazing.  
He knew Carole wasn't Kurt's real mother and Finn wasn't Kurt's real brother, but it sure felt like it. Carole made him feel at home more than anyone had ever done before, she called him things like 'honey' and told him he was welcome any time, she really seemed to care and Blaine immediately understood why Kurt had taken her in so easily and why he already loved her unconditionally.  
Finn was like a big, protective brother. Finn sort of reminded Blaine of himself and the way he treated guy-friends his little sister brought over sometimes.  
Slightly teasing, but most of all testing. Testing if Blaine really cared enough about Kurt to be his, or something like that. He knew they were extra careful about Kurt.

On the drive to Puck's house Finn practically interrogated Blaine, he wanted to know what his parent's did, how he had gotten into Dalton and he even asked (and Blaine was wondering if Finn forgot Kurt was in the car, too) what his intentions with Kurt were.  
Blaine somehow talked himself out of that without lying or indicating anything.  
"Well, I think I know what my mission for the night is", Finn said to that, which scared Blaine a little. Luckily, Finn was almost immediately occupied with Rachel, who claimed Finn as if he was her puppy dog and Kurt and Blaine made their way to the living room, to say hi to the rest of the Warblers who had already arrived and Kurt flew to Mercedes when he found her in the kitchen.  
"Drinks are in the fridge", Puck pointed, "and my mom and sister are away for the week, so we have the house to ourselves".  
Blaine walked towards the fridge and got out two beers, threw one to Kurt and opened the other one himself. Blaine had always liked beer, but he could see on Kurt's face that Kurt had never drank beer before.  
"We're sixteen and seventeen", Kurt said, "we're not allowed to drink this".  
Blaine laughed.  
"We're not allowed to get married here either, but I'm sure I will get married someday".  
Kurt smiled slightly and looked up to Blaine.  
"I've been drunk at school once. I threw up over our guidance counselor's shoes and I felt so sorry, she's hosophobic, that I swore to never drink again".  
"You don't have to drink, Kurt".  
"But I want to", Kurt replied, "I'll just take wine, not beer".

Soon the evening turned into a jam-session. Several Warblers started their 'Teenage Dream' and Puck got his guitar from his room. Sam had also brought his guitar and Blaine knew his way with the piano in the living room.  
Rachel and Kurt sang a beautiful version of 'Defying Gravity' and Blaine wondered if he should ask either Sam or Puck to play 'Baby, it's Cold Outside', but at the time he had the courage, all Puck, Sam and the Warblers had decided it was time to put some music on and start dancing.  
Blaine took his he didn't know how many-th beer out the fridge and poured another glass wine for Kurt when he realized Kurt got more beautiful with every sip of beer he took.  
"Let's dance", he said and pulled Kurt on the dance floor. They jumped, danced and enjoyed the evening and Blaine realized that maybe they should stop drinking, as he wasn't sure if the room was spinning or if they were the ones spinning.  
Just when Blaine was about to step of the dance floor the song 'If You're Not the One' and Kurt pulled him close. His stomach flipped a bit as he smelled Kurt's hair and he was sure he was about to faint when Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder.  
They slow-danced for a minute or two, when Kurt apparently realized how close they were and jerked his head up, slamming his head into Blaine's jaw.  
"God, I'm so sorry", he said and kissed Blaine's jaw on the place where he had hit it.  
"That's okay", Blaine whispered and he turned his head a little towards Kurt, who hadn't moved and was still kissing his jaw better.  
When Kurt looked up a bit their lips were so close together Blaine that Blaine could feel Kurt's breath shiver.  
He moved his hands, which were on Kurt's shoulders, lower and one hand got finger tangled with Kurt's and the other landed on Kurt's back. He tried to squeeze Kurt's hand a little to encourage him. He wanted Kurt to make the final move, Kurt to lean in and touch his lips, because Kurt's last experience had been so bad.  
He felt Kurt shiver all over and wanted to hold him and hug him and tell him everything would be fine and that they didn't have to do this, but when he opened his mouth to say something it happened.  
It was magical and Blaine felt his heart melt as Kurt pressed his lips on his.  
The shivering stopped and he felt Kurt's free hand tangle up in his (un-gelled) hair. Kurt's lips slightly moved and Blaine responded with gently pushing his tongue to Kurt's lips.  
Kurt hesitated a bit, but then opened his mouth slightly and as the kiss deepened and became more passionate, it stayed gentle and soft.  
Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach moving everywhere and pressed Kurt as close to him as possible.  
Both boys got so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice the increasing wolf-whistling and cheering around them.  
Only when the music stopped they broke apart, looking each other deep in the eye.  
Blaine was surprised that he hadn't noticed how beautiful and telling Kurt's eyes were before. They were bright blue and every word Blaine wanted to hear could be read in the bright blue eyes.  
He wanted to whisper 'I love you too', but knew it was too soon.  
Then he saw it, out of the corner of his eye and he saw Kurt's eyes moving to that corner too.  
Everyone was staring at them. Each and every Warbler and New Directions member was standing in front of the TV, watching the two boys who stood in the middle of the room, still holding each other as close as possible.  
"Let's get out of here", Blaine whispered and Kurt agreed. 

**I hope you all had a happy Christmas! I certainly had, but I had to give Blaine and Kurt this kiss, otherwise my Christmas wouldn't be complete. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it went a lot easier than the ones before (also due to the fact I'm not on pain meds anymore) and I hope you all enjoy it. Tomorrow I have a day off and I think I will be writing a lot, so you'll see more in the morning!**


	13. Frozen Statues

The two boys walked out hand in hand, trying not to beam as they did and ignored all the wolf-whistling.  
When Finn yelled that he needed to get home too, Blaine threw him his car-keys. His father would probably kill him for letting someone else drive in his car, but he couldn't care less. He wasn't sure if it was the booze or the butterflies.  
"What about us"? Kurt asked and Blaine said they could walk. The walk would be about half an hour, probably more with the way they walked, but both boys didn't care.  
It was safer too, Blaine realized. He had never drunk and driven before, and he would've probably left his car there anyway if Finn had drunk, which he luckily hadn't.  
They put on their coats, scarves and gloves and walked outside, where it was now snowing and obviously freezing.  
The boys tangled their gloved fingers together with some difficulty and started to walk.

At the end of the street Kurt stopped.  
"What was that"? He asked and nodded his head in the direction of Puck's house.  
"A kiss", Blaine responded beaming brightly. He couldn't help himself but beam when he thought back to the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him.  
"I know that", Kurt laughed, "but why"?  
"Because we both wanted to. And possibly because I'm crazy about you". He couldn't believe he said it. He couldn't believe he told Kurt he was crazy about him.  
Kurt seemed to shut down at that comment, his beaming stopped and he seemed sad.  
"Hey, that's nothing to be down about. I'm crazy about you".  
Kurt smiled, but didn't mean it.  
"What is this, don't you like me. I'm sorry. We can go back if you want. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just thought you like me too. Do you want…" Blaine heard himself rambling and was happy Kurt stopped him.  
"I'm crazy about you too", he said, "but I just don't believe it when you say that to me. Why on earth would you like me that much? All I've been is a whiny drama queen, crying all the time. You've been amazing, you've guided me and took care of me. It only makes sense I'm in love with you, why would you be in love with me"?  
Blaine couldn't believe what he just heard and took a moment to phrase his response. He had to be sure what he was about to say would calm Kurt down.  
"I've been where you were. I saw and recognized your pain, and liked you in spite and because of it. You stayed so strong and yet you were so fragile. I made it my mission to take care of you because I liked you, not the other way around. I liked you the moment you stopped me on those stairs. And honestly, lately we've only been having fun, haven't w  
"So, you're in love with me then"? Blaine asked teasingly and Kurt nodded with a bright smile on his face.  
"That's good", Blaine said, "I'm in love with you too". He kissed Kurt, gentle but passionate.

"You freaking faggots!" Blaine broke apart from Kurt and made sure he held him close. He would recognize this voice in a crowd, even if he had only heard it once before.  
Obviously, Kurt had recognized the voice too; he froze and turned pale. Shivering all over, his face screamed angst and worry.  
Kurt stood with his back towards the street, but Blaine could see everything that happened in the car.  
Karofsky hung out of the window and another boy was driving the car. For a moment Blaine thought they were safe, as the boy drove further, but he parked his car on an empty driveway and the two boys got out.  
"Keep breathing", was all Blaine could say to Kurt. He didn't worry about himself, he didn't care if they would beat him up, as long as they kept their hands of Kurt. Kurt was way to precious and fragile to be hurt this kind of way.  
When Karofsky stormed towards them Blaine was sure he saw a tiny bit of jealousy towards him, the same kind he had seen when Karofsky had asked Kurt if he was Kurt's boyfriend that day on McKinley.  
"Will you be my boyfriend"? It was out before Blaine realized it and the frozen statue that represented Kurt melted into Kurt for a moment, who said 'yes' with a smile that could melt the snow.  
"You are disgusting and the fury is going to get you". Kurt changed into the frozen statue again.  
Blaine was sure Karofsky's jealousy would get the best of him and he prepared to be beaten up, but Blaine was wrong.

Karofsky's friend shoved Blaine away from Kurt and because of the snowy ground Blaine slipped and fell backwards.  
"You stay there", he said and joined forces with Karofsky. Kurt was still standing frozen on the pavement and Karofsky took advantage, holding Kurt's head and slamming it into a parked car by the side of the road.  
Kurt fell over and Blaine tried to crawl up and get to him, but was pushed back by Karofsky's friend again, who now held him so he couldn't move.  
All he could do was watch and scream as Karofsky beat the hell out of Kurt. Kurt's cries of pain died away and what Blaine feared so much became true.  
"Kurt, stay awake, stay awake!" He tried to yell out, but it never reached Kurt as Karofsky's friend now put his hand over his mouth.  
"You stay quiet", he whispered with a threatening tone of voice and Blaine was afraid to say anything else, trying to telepathically reach Kurt.

He was so focused on what was happening to Kurt, that he didn't see Lauren Zises fly through the air landing on top of Karofsky. She immediately was helped by Wes and Howard, who took a hold of his arms while she kept sitting on top of him.  
David and Geoff pulled Karofsky's friend off Blaine and Blaine ran to Kurt's aid, where Mercedes and Finn were already trying to waken him.  
He heard both Rachel and Quinn on the phone calling for an ambulance and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair as he let the tears stream down his face and fall onto Kurt's forehead.  
Kurt lay there unconscious and it was quiet. Lauren Zises was keeping Karofsky to the ground, David and Geoff were still holding Azimio, apparently Finn and Puck knew him, down.  
No one said anything and the only sound they heard was the sound of the ambulance getting closer.  
Blaine kept his eyes steady on Kurt's chest, almost as if he was waiting for it to stop moving up and down.

The ambulance arrived and the personnel needed space.  
"Please, young man, we need to help your friend", a nice lady said as she gently took Blaine's hand.  
"He's not my friend", Blaine said coldly and he saw the others shiver to the lack of emotion in his voice, "he's my boyfriend".  
"Even more so", the lady replied friendly but strict, "we need to help him".  
Wes pulled Blaine away from the still unconscious Kurt and the moment the contact between Kurt's head and Blaine's fingertips stopped, Blaine fell apart.  
He cried heartbreaking sobs in Wes's right shoulder and the heartbreaking sobs on Wes's left shoulder came from Mercedes. Blaine felt Wes's tears fall on his hair, but he couldn't decide if he loved how much Wes cared, or felt he was the only one allowed to be sad.  
Blaine peeked through his wet eye lashes to the crowd surrounding him. Everyone here loved Kurt, and it was almost as if they were all mourning besides Kurt's grave.  
Silent tears flowed everywhere and everybody seemed to stare at Wes, Mercedes and Blaine. Blaine and Mercedes were the only ones to cry with sound and everybody silently agreed that they were allowed to fall apart more than the rest. They were the ones who loved Kurt the most, after all.

"He's ready for transport", Blaine heard the lady say and then she turned to the huge crowd surrounding her.  
"Is there any family of Kurt here"? She asked and Blaine stepped forward. No one protested to the fact he was only his boyfriend for half an hour, it seemed common sense that he would join Kurt in the ambulance.  
"I'm truly sorry, young man", the lady said with sincere pain in her voice, "but only direct family is allowed in the ambulance".  
"I'm his brother", it were the first lines Finn spoke since he had ran to Kurt's aid and his voice sounded weak, breakable and fragile, "I'll go with you".  
The ambulance lady nodded and leaded Finn to the ambulance.  
"If you have a car, you're allowed to follow us, full speed", she said to Blaine and Blaine didn't move. He couldn't drive.  
He had drunk too much, he was broken and he didn't even feel anything. He didn't feel his legs, his arms and his head felt empty.  
"I'll drive", Wes said and took Blaine's keys from Finn. Wes got in the car; Mercedes helped Blaine in the front passenger seat, while she, Quinn and Rachel crawled up in the back.  
Several Warblers took their own cars, all New Direction members joined them and a train of seven cars followed the ambulance towards the hospital.  
Blaine was sure she hadn't meant seven cars could follow full speed, but he couldn't care. He didn't really care about anything anymore. He didn't hear Rachel call Burt Hummel and he didn't hear Quinn cry. He didn't hear Mercedes rant about how Kurt would make it.  
He was numb, utterly numb.

Wes didn't park his car, neither did any of the other Warblers. They just stopped the car halfway through the parking lot and got out.  
Blaine got out and joined the group, Only Mercedes and Wes walked in front of him, the rest either next to him or behind him.  
He vaguely registered the arm that Wes put around Mercedes shaking shoulders. Blaine let himself be lead by the group, but he wasn't sure how he would cope once he would get inside the hospital.  
Not that he would find out soon, when he reached the doors he froze.  
No one seemed to notice. They all just passed him while running inside. No one noticed Blaine was unable to move.  
When he thought he couldn't feel his legs or arms before, he now knew what this really felt like.  
He wanted to move his feet, but they didn't answer when he tried. He wanted to reach out his hand to stop Howard from walking inside, but his hand didn't do what he wanted.  
He wanted to scream, he wanted to ask if they forgot about him, but no sound came out of his mouth. Hell, his mouth didn't even open.  
He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He wasn't even cold anymore, neither was he warm. He just was. Or wasn't.  
He couldn't think and soon forgot where he was. He just stared and stared and his mind was empty.  
He didn't see Burt Hummel and Carole pass him, and they were so busy worrying about their (step)son, they didn't see it was Blaine who was standing in front of the door so weirdly and quiet.

Blaine didn't feel his feet freezing, he didn't feel he was almost getting hypothermia and most of all, he didn't hear Wes and David scream to the waiting hall if anyone had seen him.  
He didn't see them coming out and waving their hands in front of his eyes. He didn't hear Wes say this probably had to do anything with what had happened to him at his old school and he didn't realize David ran inside to go get Rachel.  
He didn't hear Rachel sing to him, thinking her singing was a wonder cure for what happened and he didn't process Wes hesitantly ask Rachel if she still had Jesse's phone number.  
Rachel was shocked to hear about Blaine and Jesse's friendship at first, but then realized that in order to help Kurt, she needed to help Blaine.  
She let Wes dial Jesse's number and Wes reached him, ordering him to come to the hospital and help Blaine.  
Wes tried to lift Blaine but the moment he stepped into the hospital Blaine's frozen body melted and Blaine freaked out. He screamed, yelled and hit Wes hard on his head.

Wes helped Blaine back outside and Blaine froze again, as if the past three minutes hadn't happened.  
Blaine was now staring for a good three quarters of an hour when Jesse arrived.  
"I'm sorry", Wes said, when Jesse said he had been at a Vocal Adrenaline reunion, "but he stands there frozen and you're the only one who knows what has happened to him".  
Jesse nodded.  
"It's good that you called me", he said, "but why didn't you call me with Blaine's phone"?  
Wes explained Blaine had left his phone at Kurt's house.  
"Then how did you get my number"? Jesse looked confused.  
"There's something I have to tell you, about why we are at the hospital".  
Jesse sat down on a bench while looking worried at the numb Blaine, who looked as if he could pass out because of hypothermia any second.  
"We were at a party. As you probably know Kurt transferred to Dalton and now joined us Warblers".  
Jesse nodded.  
"Perhaps you've heard we had a tie during sectionals, so both New Directions and we kind of won".  
Jesse smiled.  
"New Directions must've improved if they could tie with you guys", he said.  
"And that while Kurt was with us", Wes laughed and Jesse seriously agreed with him.  
"Kurt and Rachel were probably the best in there", he said and was surprised to hear that Rachel didn't even have a solo.  
"I don't get it, she was amazing", he said and Wes could see that he really had been heartbroken over her.  
"Well, still, we both won and they're still Kurt's friends", Wes continued his story, "so this Mowhawk guy… "  
"Puck"?  
"Yes, Puck, he invited him for his New Year's Eve party and we all went. It was an amazing night, both Kurt and Blaine had a little to drink and they got very, very comfortable around each other. They slow danced and then kissed. As in, properly kissed".  
"Finally", Jesse laughed and Wes couldn't agree more.  
"I've heard him whine over how beautiful and amazing Kurt is ever since he first met him", Jesse said and Wes replied saying he knew the feeling.  
"Anyway, they decided it was time for them to go and since they both drank they decided to walk home. Rachel was rather curious and wanted to know how long it would take them to get to the end to the street, so she peeked out of the window and saw it all happen".  
"Rachel was there"? Jesse asked, immediately distracted from the story. Wes nodded, but said that wasn't important right now.  
"I know about your history with Rachel, but it's about Kurt and Blaine right now. When Rachel peeked out of the window she saw Karofsky slamming Kurt against a car and hitting and kicking him as he lay on the ground. She called us all together to go help them. Lauren Zises apparently is an award winning wrestler and the girl worked Karofsky to the ground all on her own".  
Jesse nodded, he'd heard about Lauren Zises when he attended McKinley.  
"Kurt was already unconscious and the ambulance took him here. They're taking care of him now, he needs surgery".  
Jesse nodded.  
"How's Blaine doing, did he ask for me or something"? Jesse asked, not really sure what he was doing there.  
"That's why I called you", Wes said and heard his voice turning slightly emotional, "he doesn't say or ask anything. He just stands there, frozen, like a statue. When I tried to carry him inside he flipped out and I think it's got something to do with what happened to him. I called you because you're the only one who knows what that is".  
Jesse nodded.  
"How much do you know"? He asked and Wes noticed Jesse's eyes had turned from concern to utter worry.  
"Well", Wes said trying to figure out how to put this, "we have seen his wrists and always assumed he had tried to commit suicide before he got here. We never talked about it because we thought he'd come to us when time was right."  
Jesse again nodded, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.  
"Except he didn't try to commit suicide, those scars are from something else", he said.  
"We know", Wes replied.  
"Blaine has never said anything about what has happened, but the day he met Kurt he started talking in his sleep and gave away a lot".  
Jesse now looked confused.  
"What did he say then"?  
Wes took a deep breath before he repeated the words his best friend had said so often over the past few months.  
_"Please, don't slit my wrists"._


	14. A Trip to the Past

Jesse and Wes made a plan. Jesse would talk to Blaine and Wes would be within hearing range so he could step in if necessary.  
Jesse told Wes it was probably better if he would hear the story from Blaine, but he admitted that Blaine had almost been killed before he transferred to Dalton.  
"I think everything with Kurt is a bit too much, now Kurt is in the hospital", he had said and Wes agreed.  
"He's been reminded of his past ever since he met Kurt, but now Kurt is hospitalized, too, I think the similarities are getting to him".

Blaine had been standing numb outside the hospital for almost an hour and a half now and his lips were a combination of purple and blue. He hadn't thought anything since Wes had tried to drag him in and he still couldn't move.  
Then he smelled it, the smell of Jesse st. James standing next to him. He felt the weight of Jesse's hand on his shoulder and he got a tiny bit of feeling back.  
"I thought he was safe". He didn't know where it came from or why he said it, but he knew it was true.  
"I know", was all Jesse said.  
"I thought he was safe when he transferred. I thought he was safe".  
The hand on his shoulder squeezed a little as Jesse replied he knew.  
"I thought he was safe", it was all Blaine seemed to be able to say. He still didn't feel anything, he still couldn't move anything and he still didn't really see anything, but he could say he thought Kurt was safe.  
"I'm here, Blaine, and you are safe", Jesse finally said and Blaine felt his shoulders relax a little.  
"I love him", he could now say and this time he didn't keep repeating it.  
Jesse didn't say anything, he only gently squeezed Blaine's shoulder again.  
"I can't move my legs or arms", Blaine said and Jesse asked if it was okay if he would lift him.  
"I can't move", Blaine said and again he didn't know why he said it, where it came from, but knew it was true. He couldn't move. He wanted to go inside, he wanted to sit at Kurt's bedside and hold his hand. He wanted to sing to Kurt and cry, but he couldn't move. He had to stay exactly where he was or he would die. At least, that was how it felt.

"What do you see"? Jesse asked and Blaine tried to make out the faces he saw, he tried to make out the sounds he heard but he couldn't tell the real world apart from the things in his head.  
"Close your eyes and tell me what you see", Jesse said when he saw Blaine struggle.  
"You have to cover my ears, because I can't move my arms", Blaine said and Jesse took Blaine's hands and covered his ears with both their hands.

_He was in the toilet at Carmel High. He had just sung an amazing duet with Jesse and he loved the fact that Shelby had let two men sing a love duet together. Jesse hadn't been so comfortable, but knew how well their voices harmonized and knew he had to agree on doing anything, would he ever want to become a star.  
Blaine's crush on Jesse had only made it more difficult and more wonderful to have sung together. He was still trying to figure out a way to convince Shelby they should sing this song at sectionals.  
Blaine was bullied a lot at school, they would call him fag or queer and shoved him into lockers. Sometimes they locked him up in the locker room after gym class and usually either Shelby or Jesse would miss him at rehearsal and free him.  
He was scared of his bullies, but it had never kept him from fighting for gay rights, nor would it ever force him back in the closet. He knew he was just human and he knew that there was nothing wrong with being gay. He was proud of who he was, despite of what others thought of him.  
His bullies threatened they would find him after school and punch the gay out of him, so he made sure he would never be alone outside.  
He had never thought he had to worry about being alone in a bathroom stall, though, and just as he was about to walk out, two guys came walking in.  
Blaine didn't think about it twice as he passed them, but felt himself being pushed against the wall.  
"Shouldn't you be using the ladies room"? One of the two boys said and the other laughed. Merely laughed a coldhearted, hateful laugh.  
Blaine felt the laugh pierce through him, this was a different kind of laugh than he had heard before. It was the laugh that scared people to death, the kind of laugh you wouldn't wish your worst enemy to hear.  
Next he felt blood dripping from his nose. He hadn't registered the punch, as he was still busy processing the utter evil laugh and the pain only slowly kicked in.  
"I think that's about it", the puncher said and then threw him to the ground, leaving the bathroom.  
"I'll see you in class", the other boy said, "I still have to piss".  
Blaine tried to crawl up, but once the puncher had left the other boy kicked him back to the ground.  
"I'm not through with you", he said and his voice was as coldhearted and hateful as his laugh.  
"You're disgusting. I heard your little show just now and it's disgusting. The world would be better off without people like you".  
Blaine wasn't sure what he meant, how he could've heard the show and what exactly he thought was disgusting about singing.  
"I see the way you look at Jesse and let me tell you, Jesse would be better off without you".  
Blaine still didn't get what he was saying, and he didn't know if it was the pain or the fear, but he found himself unable to move and just focused on breathing steadily.  
"Jesse is popular, he only sings with you, he doesn't like you. Have you noticed how he ignores you in the hallways? It's because you're nothing."  
Blaine made himself move, even though fear was taking over, he crawled up and began to make his way to the door.  
Immediately he was pushed back to the wall, hands around his throat and he felt the hands squeeze.  
"You're not going anywhere anymore", the boy said and Blaine had never felt this much fear in his life.  
As he looked in the boys eyes he didn't see anything. They were empty; no emotion at all and it scared him. He didn't even shiver or tremble. All he could do was waiting for the following.  
The boy dragged him towards one of the stalls and literally threw him in.  
"I think we have to get rid of you"  
He opened his bag and to Blaine's surprise, he wasn't even sure how he could be surprised at this point, the boy took a razor out.  
"Let's see what we can do with this", he said and then kicked Blaine in his stomach, causing Blaine to be unable to breath for a moment.  
He crouched next to Blaine and let the razorblade slide softly down along Blaine's cheek.  
"I could cut your face", he whispered, "or cut your shoulders. I could make a cut down your chest, but I think I have a better idea".  
Blaine didn't process anything that was happening anymore. He just sat there, awaiting the horror that would follow, when he felt the razorblade sliding down his arm.  
"Or I could end you once and for all", almost no sound came out of the boys mouth, but Blaine knew exactly what he was saying.  
"Please don't slit my wrists", he begged in whisper, but the boy didn't answer his prayer.  
He cut hard, deep and fast. Blaine screamed in pain when the boy took his other arm and cut that one too.  
Blood splattered everywhere and Blaine felt himself grow weaker with every second. He didn't see the boy leaving the razor by his side. He knew he had to somehow stop the bleeding, but his arms hurt so bad he couldn't move them.  
He tried to scream, but had no energy to raise his voice. All that came out were silent sobs and though he felt himself slip away in unconsciousness, he told himself to stay awake.  
He found his feet able to move and started kicking the door. It cost more energy than he should probably spill right now, but he had to make some sort of noise. Someone had to come.  
Just as he was about to give up and sure he was going to die, he saw the shoes he'd recognize out of a thousand.  
"Jesse, help me", he whispered, right before he lost his consciousness.  
_


	15. Thoroughly

**Thank you all so much for your kind words and story alerts, favourites and stuff!  
It means the world to me to see that you appreciate my work. Still, I would ask you all to review. It is so nice to see your thoughts on this put into words. It encourages me more than you can imagine!  
And feel free to criticize or point out any errors and mistakes. It's three in the morning here and my eyes are falling close****, but I just had to finish this chapter before I could properly sleep.  
Well, on to the chapter, enjoy!**

He was lying on a cold, wet surface. His body shivering and shaking and tears streaming down his face.  
He didn't know where he was, nor how he got there. He heard voices, but they were far away and unsettling. They slowly entered his mind, but he didn't process a word they said. The panic in their voices filled his body, making him panic and shaking even more.  
He moved his hand a little and when he tried to hold on to something, he grabbed something powder like and it felt ice cold. He was lying in snow.  
He slightly opened his eyes and saw Jesse sit in front of him.

"B, are you back?" he now recognized Wes's voice and moved his head to see his roommate sitting next to Jesse.  
"Where am I"? He asked the two worried looking boys.  
"We're at the hospital".  
Slowly Blaine's memory came back. He remembered sitting in a car with Wes and driving behind an ambulance.  
"Why are we here"? His voice grew steadier and the fog in his brain seemed to disappear.  
"Kurt had to be brought here. Karofsky attacked him". Blaine heard how much Wes worried about him in his voice, but now he remembered. He remembered everything clearly.  
He remembered the most amazing night of his life. Slow dancing with a boy he liked, kissing the boy he liked. Asking Kurt to be his boyfriend. Kurt was his boyfriend.  
"I have to go see him", Blaine said and jumped up.  
"I think you have to sit down", Jesse demanded instead of suggested and led him to a bench nearby.  
"I have to go see him", Blaine said again in a whisper, but he felt a little dizzy from jumping up to fast and sat down on the bench.  
"Kurt is in surgery, you can't go see him now".

Fifteen minutes went by without anyone saying anything, not even when David came and joined them. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, nor comforting. It was just that no one knew what was appropriate to say or do in a situation like this.  
Blaine went over the events of the night several times. Especially the part where Kurt and he kissed for the very first time. It was a feeling he loved and never wanted to let go.  
He didn't like the part where he asked Kurt to be his boyfriend. Though he loved the fact that Kurt said yes and was now his boyfriend, it hurt him that he asked it out of fear.  
He thought of the part where the ambulance lady had told him he wasn't allowed in the ambulance and the pain it had caused him. Maybe it was true that only direct family members were allowed, but he remembered when his brother's girlfriend's appendix had burst, he was allowed in the ambulance.  
When she had said he wasn't allowed, it felt like it was an act of homophobia and Blaine couldn't believe she would do that to anyone who was just being gay bashed.  
He went over the part where Finn stepped forward and said he was Kurt's brother. This fell over him like a warm blanket. The slight crack in Finn's voice, which made him weak and vulnerable, showed Blaine that he really loved Kurt as a brother. And Kurt deserved someone who loved him in that ambulance. Someone more than just a friend and Finn was a brother. A real, big, protective brother.  
He couldn't think of the car ride, because all he could remember of that was staring at the ambulance in front of them.  
And then everything went blank, he didn't remember anything from staring at the ambulance until waking up in the snow at the entrance of the hospital. All he knew was that the scars on his wrists had itched ever since he woke up there.

"What happened to me"? He broke the silence and his three best friends looked at him in question.  
"I remember you driving into the parking lot", he looked at Wes, "and next thing I know is waking up in the snow with my scars itching".  
Jesse sighed before he talked.  
"You froze at the doors. You couldn't go inside".  
Blaine laughed at this.  
"Don't be ridiculous, the man I love is in there, of course I can go in".  
Jesse sighed again, Blaine saw he was struggling holding himself together.  
"You did freeze, Blaine, your past got to you".  
Blaine took his wrists in his hands and rubbed them slightly, they were really itching.  
"Okay", he said, "Tell me exactly what happened to me, before we go in there and see how Kurt's doing".

Jesse looked at Wes, who started talking.  
"We drove here and all of us Warblers _and _New Directionists ran inside at the same time. It was chaos in there, everybody screamed and yelled at the doctors, ordering them to not kill Kurt.  
Mercedes was crushed, as was Finn and I tended to Mercedes as David tended to Finn. Both of us got a bit caught up in that and assumed the Warblers would take care of you. Sadly, they thought the same about us and nobody missed you for 20 minutes".  
Blaine didn't really like the sound of this, but decided it was not the time to call them out on this.  
"We walked outside and found you frozen in front of the doors. You didn't react to anything. We literally waved our hands two inches away from your eyes and you didn't even blink. I tried to carry you inside, but you flipped out. You started screaming and kicking and hit my head real hard, so I took you back outside and went to get Rachel.  
She gave us Jesse's number and we called him. We figured it had something to do with what happened to you at Carmel High and thought a familiar face from that period would help you".  
Blaine now smelled Jesse's scent quite vividly, though Jesse was feet away from him.  
"Smell is the strongest memory", he muttered and explained to the confused faces, "I remember smelling Jesse, somehow".  
Wes nodded.  
"When Jesse came near you, you seemed to relax a little. You were able to talk again. It was very creepy, though. Your voice was empty and cold. No emotion at all and so were your eyes.  
You still stared straight forward, into nothing actually and Jesse asked you what you saw. You closed your eyes and Jesse covered your ears and you talked us through the entire Carmel High incident."  
Blaine's eyes widened in surprise and horror. He didn't want his friends to find out like this.  
"He talked you through the incident"? David gasped and Wes shushed him to continue.  
"When you were at the end, you said something about recognizing Jesse's shoes and asking Jesse for help and then you collapsed. You lost your consciousness."

"So you know everything that happened"? Blaine asked after a few minutes and he somehow felt relieved. Wes knew, there was nothing to hide anymore.  
"I know. David doesn't", he said nodding at the still confused boy next to him.  
Blaine nodded and asked for Jesse and Wes to excuse them.  
"I'll talk to him and we'll meet you inside", he said.  
"Promise you'll be able to actually go inside this time"? Wes asked concerned and Jesse agreed to wait at the door in case Blaine would flip again.

"And then Jesse called an ambulance. I had a blood transfusion and had to stay in the hospital for several days. After that I transferred to Dalton and never looked back, until I met Kurt.  
David's face was covered in tears and he took Blaine in the most intimate hug Blaine had ever encountered.  
"I love you so much, Blaine", he sobbed in Blaine's shoulder and Blaine couldn't help himself but smile.  
He wanted to cry, his boyfriend was in the hospital and he had just told his two best friends about the thing that had marked him for life, but he smiled.  
His friends were there for him and they loved him. He didn't really expect Wes to say it due to his past, but he knew Wes loved him. And now super sweet, caring and affectionate David said he loved him, he was loved.  
"Wait a moment", he suddenly said and pulled away from David, looking at him suspiciously.  
"I was right about everything", he then said in a mysterious way and while David shrugged and wiped away his tears he asked what Blaine meant.  
"When I told you Wes was thoroughly hurt by his parents, you said I was overreacting. But he was".  
David nodded, still not sure where this was leading.  
"When I told you Kurt was hurt beyond the surface and scared for good reason, you said he was being a drama queen. But I was right".  
Again David nodded, not knowing why his friend wanted to do a 'I told you so' round at this time and place.  
"And I've always said you make my gaydar work over hours", he laughed and now David knew where this was leading.  
He also knew Blaine wasn't going to let it rest and since Blaine had shared such a significant and private thing about his life, he decided it was time to tell someone about his secret, too.  
"Okay, you're right, I'm gay and head over heels in love with Wes", he sighed and was surprised by the literal feeling of weight falling of his shoulders.

Blaine's smile couldn't have been brighter at those words and somehow it lit David's world up, too. Blaine's smile was a beautiful thing, especially under these circumstances.  
"Why are you hiding it? You're on freaking Dalton"! He said, his voice almost cheering.  
"Dunnow", David muttered under his breath and Blaine's face went back to serious.  
"You're family's religious, right"? He asked and David bowed his head.  
"They said I'd go to hell, then send me to Dalton. I see them every once in a while. They're my parents, you know, but it hurts to be there".  
Blaine put a hand around David's shoulder.  
"We're mess of thoroughly hurt people, we can be our own dysfunctional family", he said and kissed David's cheek.  
"I'd like that", he said and got up.  
"Come on, let's see how that man of yours is doing", he said and reached out his hand for Blaine to hold it.

Together they met Jesse at the door and walked inside. Blaine shivered a bit as he went through the sliding doors, but he was able to move.  
All he could really care about was Kurt.  
He worried a bit about the reactions he would get when entering the waiting room, they would probably not get why Kurt's boyfriend hadn't been there all along, but when he entered he wasn't the one they shouted at.  
They had probably not even missed him.  
"What the hell are you doing here"? Puck flew to Jesse's throat and Burt Hummel had to help Finn get him off.  
Jesse looked shocked, at Puck's attack, but even more so when Rachel was the one who stuck up for him.  
"I know he is an ass", she stated and everyone gasped at Rachel using such language, "but he's Blaine's best friend and Blaine needs him".  
She smiled and Blaine, who mouthed a 'thank you'. Puck was about to say something to Jesse, but didn't get the chance as a doctor walked in.

"Kurt Hummel"? He asked, looking around the room to find Kurt's parents.  
He looked a little shocked as almost 30 people started shooting questions at him, but soon regained his professionalism and asked family members to step outside with him.  
Burt and Carole followed the doctor, Burt telling Finn to tag along.  
Blaine stayed behind with the Warblers in the waiting room, until Carole came running back and took his hand.  
"You should've said you're his boyfriend now. You're family too. And Rachel, Finn is asking for you".  
Rachel put a hand around Blaine's waist and squeezed it slightly to make Blaine feel he wasn't alone in this.  
Everything Blaine had ever heard about Rachel vanished for a moment. This sweet, caring girl could never be the self-centered, annoying brat everyone claimed she was.

"You asked for me"? She asked slightly insecure as they reached Burt and Finn. Finn was crying and Burt stood there a little uncomfortable and obviously annoyed by the fact other things were happening in the time he could hear how his son was doing.  
"I love you, Rachel, and I don't want to be without you."  
Though everyone was touched by the silent kiss that followed, all Carole, Burt and Blaine were happy the doctor cleared his throat.  
"About Kurt's condition", he said and looked in Kurt's chart. Blaine was slightly annoyed. This doctor had just operated on Kurt and needed to look on his chart to see how he was doing? Something didn't feel right about that.  
"Kurt has been thoroughly injured, we had to go in to stop some internal bleeding. He also had a collapsed lung and his spleen had to be taken out".  
He wasn't sure if Carole put her hand on his shoulder for comfort or support, but the motherly touch made Blaine able to keep breathing.  
"There's also slight damage to his face, but that's not what we have to worry about right now. Kurt hit his head real hard and we do not know what the damage is going to be".  
"What's that supposed to mean"? Burt Hummel sounded both angry and worried at the same time.  
"That means if he doesn't wake up in the next 48 hours, we'll talk further".


	16. Blaime

They were allowed to see Kurt, two at a time.  
First Burt and Carole went in for about ten minutes and Blaine didn't like the sight of them as they came out. Burt's eyes were red from crying and Carole's face had turned all pale.  
The Finn and Rachel went in. Blaine tried to look through the window, but besides a lot of machines and Kurt's feet he didn't see anything, Finn was blocking the view.  
Rachel came out first and didn't say anything, just looked as if she'd burst into tears any minute now. She was followed by Finn several minutes later, who nodded at Blaine, giving him permission to walk in now.  
Blaine tried to prepare for the moment he'd see Kurt, tried to imagine what he would look like, but nothing could've prepared him for the mess that was Kurt.  
His nose and upper lip swollen, both his eyes blue from the broken nose and his upper lip burst.  
If this was considered slight damage, Blaine didn't think about the severe injures Kurt suffered from.  
The machines besides his bed beeped in some sort of rhythm and Blaine hoped that was a good sign, that there was rhythm.  
Kurt was breathing on his own, but there was a tube up his swollen nose to give him more oxygen and there was also an infuse in his hand and his heart was being monitored. Blaine had never seen so much wires and machines at the same time and didn't like the side of it.

"You've been through too much, Kurt, and you don't deserve this", he whispered as he sat down on the chair next to Kurt's bed.  
"I'm sorry I didn't protect you enough", he took Kurt's hand and let his tears fall on it.  
He sat and cried for a minute or ten, while his mind was racing. All he could do was blame himself for everything that had happened.  
He had told Kurt to confront Karofsky and when he did, Karofsky had kissed him.  
Kurt had come to Dalton and trouble adjusting. Because he had told Kurt to come to Dalton.  
And he had been so perfect to Kurt. All those doubts about if Kurt maybe liked him were away. Of course Kurt liked him. When they first met Kurt had been this vulnerable little boy in need of some to notice him.  
Blaine did. Blaine noticed him and made him feel appreciated. Blaine paid attention to him in a way Kurt thought no one ever could.  
In so many ways they were alike. In so many ways Kurt had reminded Blaine of his own past and Blaine remembered how much he had wanted someone to notice him the way he noticed Kurt.  
Sure, Wes and David had been nice to him and for the first time he felt appreciated, not only because of his voice, but because of himself, but no one looked at him the way he looked at Kurt.  
No one felt the way about him he felt about Kurt. It must've been overwhelming for Kurt to have someone care so genuinely and deeply and Blaine was now sure Kurt could do nothing else than fall in love with Blaine.  
Blaine had made Kurt fall in love with him. If he hadn't, none of this would've happened. If Kurt wasn't in love with him, if he hadn't made Kurt fall in love with him, they wouldn't have been at that party. Or maybe they would, but they wouldn't have kissed.  
They most definitely wouldn't have walked outside hand in hand and kissed in the street while Karofsky and Azimio drove by.  
If he had never met Kurt, Kurt would be safe home with his father, Carole and Finn and he would be at a Warblers' party.

"It's not your fault, you know", Rachel's voice was soft and only now he noticed the hands on his shoulders.  
He looked up at her.  
"Except it is, though", he smiled at her and she frowned. Probably thinking of a way to make clear to Blaine it wasn't so. Blaine no there was no point in blaming himself, but he did. He had too. Someone had to be blamed and it was the easiest to blame it on himself.  
"I kissed him in the street. If I hadn't…", but Rachel wouldn't let him finish.  
"If you hadn't, Kurt would've walked in on them somewhere else or later that night, or next week. It isn't your fault".  
Blaine smiled again, still not convinced.  
"If I never met him, he'd never have confronted Karofsky and none of this would've happened", he said matter-of-factly.  
Rachel went to say something, but then closed her mouth again, looking confused.  
"Confronted him", she asks silently.  
For a moment Blaine thought if it was a smart thing to tell Rachel, since every time someone had described Rachel to Blaine they had used the word blabbermouth, but he decided it didn't matter anymore. Karofsky had almost killed Kurt, everyone should know the entire story.  
"I think I want to tell you this in the waiting hall with the rest there, too".

After Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye on his forehead and promised the unconscious boy to be back soon, then followed Rachel into the waiting room.  
When they got there he saw Howard and Geoff just coming in.  
Howard cleared his throat to say something and everyone looked at him, every single Warbler, New Direction member, Burt and Carole had their eyes focused on the boys who just came in.  
"Karofsky and that other dude are at the police station, they are being interrogated. They interrogated us, too, but let us go", he said and commotion hit the waiting room.  
Everybody wanted to know why on earth they were taken to the hospital, too.  
"Nobody noticed, because everybody was busy following Kurt and the ambulance, but that Lauren girl, Geoff and I were still holding those two down. A few minutes after the ambulance left the police arrived at the scene".  
Everybody nodded in agreement, and Puck asked the question no one had even thought of yet.  
"Where is Lauren then"?  
"Still at the police station. When Karofsky said 'that fag got what he deserved' she, uhm… , kind of broke his nose".  
Blaine wasn't sure if this was funny or not, but everyone laughed, including him.  
"Damn, that's the second time Lauren Zizes rocks my world", Puck muttered, only Blaine hearing him.

"What did you want to say"? Rachel asked and Blaine sat down.  
"Something about Karofsky and what really has been going on", he said and told the story to everyone, them hanging on his every word.  
He told them about the first time he saw Kurt and how he told Kurt to stand up to Karofsky. How he saw that Kurt was being hurt so bad and how he recognized himself in Kurt.  
"I should've seen it", Puck muttered under his breath again.  
He told them about the phone call he got from Kurt, the phone call in which Kurt had been so upset, and he knew no one else to call.  
"What had happened"? Santana asked.  
"Kurt confronted Karofsky and as a response…" Puck didn't let Blaine finish.  
"That was the mash-up day, wasn't it?"  
Blaine nodded.  
"Karofsky threatened to beat Kurt, but when Kurt told him to do that, he did something else".  
"He kissed Kurt".  
Everybody gasped and Blaine looked confused at Puck.  
"Karofsky's gay"? Santana asked as she got up and started pacing.  
Puck quickly told Blaine he overheard Kurt and his phone call, but only the 'he kissed me' part and thought Kurt was talking to Mercedes about Blaine. He had been bragging about him after all.  
Blaine continued his story, about the life threatening and how he had kissed him in the street when Karofsky drove by.  
"So if I hadn't told him to confront him, everything would be normal. It's all my fault", he cried the last words with his head in his hands.  
Again, commotion hit the waiting room. Mostly everybody started to talk to each other about everything Blaine had told them, but Carole took his hands and made him look her in the eye.

"None of this is your fault, Blaine. All of this is Karofsky' and Azimio's fault. They beat Kurt up and they would have if you weren't here. Karofsky had feelings he couldn't accept and these feelings were there, no matter how Kurt reacted to him. Karofsky has always been frustrated and nothing Kurt or you did could've changed that. Karofsky choose to use violence and that is wrong. He was wrong, Azimio was wrong. They were wrong.  
All you did was care for Kurt. You've been a mentor and a friend. You've guided him through some of the roughest times in his life and he is going to need you to do exactly the same now. Blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault is not going to help Kurt. Being there for him is going to help him".

It was a long monologue, but it pierced through Blaine's every fiber. It wasn't his fault. Kurt needed him. Kurt needed him to be strong. She was so right. Karofsky was the one guilty here. Karofsky and only Karofsky.  
He jumped up and wanted to run out, but Carole held his arm, a slight bit of amusement was to be read In her eyes, but mostly she looked like a concerned mum.  
"It's no use to go and find Karofsky now. The police will take care of him".  
Blaine smiled slightly, but felt he had trouble breathing or swallowing. His throat felt dry and tears were filling his eyes.  
"How do you read me so well"? He asked in whisper and she replied.  
"I've been there. When Finns father died I first blamed myself, I let him go there, I thought at first, and then I was determined to go and find the people who killed them. I would kill them bare handedly. It's no use, really, I had to be there for Finn and be strong for Finn. You have to be strong for Kurt now."  
Blaine smiled. This woman had been through so much. As had Kurt. And he himself, and Burt Hummel.  
He felt so sorry for both Carole and Burt. They had both lost their spouses, raised their kids on their own, then found each other. Then Burt's heart attack had happened and now this. They didn't deserve this.  
Kurt was absolutely right, if there was a God, He was the cruelest being there was.

"Finn is going to take you home".  
"I don't want to go home".  
He really wanted to stay, Kurt needed him.  
"You need sleep", Carole insisted, and though Blaine felt tired, he really didn't want to go home. His home was too far away from the hospital.  
"You can sleep at our place, in Kurt's room like we had planned for tonight. Burt and I will call you if anything happens, so you can be right here, okay"?  
Blaine felt the motherly warmth from Carole overflow him. She genuinely cared for his well-being as much as Kurt's.  
"I'll take the three of them home", Jesse interfered, "I think none of them are in any condition to drive".  
Blaine looked at Finn and saw his eyes being bloodshot and his face pale.  
Carole agreed and the fact that Finn voluntarily let Jesse drive him home, told Blaine he wasn't thinking straight. No boyfriend of Rachel Berry would voluntarily get into a car with Jesse st. James.

They agreed to go home and get some sleep, but would get back in the morning. Carole would come home later and Burt would stay in the hospital all night.  
All the Warblers and most of the New Direction members left together with Blaine, Finn, Rachel and Jesse. Only Mercedes went up to Kurt's room to say goodbye to him.  
"Stay strong, B", Wes said and hugged him.  
"And call us if anything changes", David added and kissed Blaine's cheek, where he softly whispered 'don't tell Wes about my crush on him'.  
"I promise", Blaine said and he meant it to both David's requests.

When they got home Rachel called her dads. They had called her over 30 times asking her where she was, probably thinking Finn had abducted her.  
"I'm staying at Finn's", she said and explained everything that had happened to Kurt. Her dads agreed it was okay to spend the night and she and Finn went up to his room.  
"You can sleep here, there's an air mattress in Kurt's room", Blaine offered Jesse, but he refused.  
"It doesn't feel right to sleep in the same house as Rachel and Finn", he explained and Blaine agreed. He mostly wanted to be alone after all.  
"Will you join me to the hospital tomorrow morning"? He asked and Jesse agreed to pick him up at eight.  
Just as Jesse was about to walk out Blaine called him back for one more favor.  
"Could you bring your guitar? I have mine at home and I want to play Kurt a song I wrote for him".


	17. It Don't Matter What'll Come to Be

Right after Jesse left Blaine felt how exhausted he was. The night had lasted to long, Kurt and him had left Puck's house around eleven and it was 3 in the morning now.  
He went up to Kurt's room, took off his clothes. He put on Kurt's pajamas and crawled into his bed. He loved the smell of Kurt, it made him feel at ease and so it didn't take long before he drifted off to sleep.

"Honey, wake up", Carole whispered as she sat on the edge of Kurt's bed.  
Blaine flew straight up, staring at her in angst.  
"What is it, is he dead"? He asked without even knowing why he asked so.  
Carole smiled slightly.  
"No, but he hasn't woken up either. It's 9 o'clock and Jesse has been waiting for you. He was okay with waiting a little bit, but things between him, Rachel and Finn are getting rather uncomfortable."  
Blaine nodded, he had forgotten to set his alarm the previous night.  
He got out of bed and changed into his party clothes, that was all he had taken with him. He had expected to get home in the morning, anyway.  
"Wes brought your car here", Carole said and handed him a pair of keys.  
Blaine looked at them confused.  
"These aren't my car keys", he said, but when he took a closer look he saw that one of the keys actually was his car key.  
"We've attached your car keys to Kurt's house keys. I've taken the liberty to call your parents and your mom agrees you can stay here as long as you like, so you'll be closer to Kurt."  
"We've only shared our first kiss yesterday", Blaine said, not sure why he was confessing this to Carole or why it was even relevant.

Carole told Blaine it was a good idea to take a shower first and she took some clothes out of Kurt's closet to wear. Kurt was the king of combinations, but Blaine was happy she found just jeans and a simple shirt.  
Kurt would probably flip out when he found out his clothes were worn this casual way, but Blaine didn't really feel like taking an effort right now.  
He only took a quick shower, though Carole had been right and he felt a little bit better afterwards.

When he got downstairs and walked towards the kitchen for breakfast, he first thought he heard Rachel and Jesse argue, but then realized it was a sobbing Carole he heard.  
"He's not supposed to go through this. They're only together since yesterday".  
The door was slightly open and Blaine could peek inside, to see Burt putting a hand on Carole's shoulder uncomfortably.  
"I talked to his mom and she said he's been hospitalized last year, too. It's horrible. This is not what teenagers should worry about".  
Burt nodded and a mouthed a soft 'I know' without sound.  
"They should worry about if the other still wants them after a flu, not after being almost killed. They should worry about sex, if the first time will really hurt, stuff like that".  
Both Burt and Blaine gasped. Burt because he didn't want to think about his son having sex, Blaine because he never realized him and Kurt got so serious without even going there.  
He knew he would stick by Kurt, he would be there until the very end, taking him to revalidation and he would do everything within his power to make Kurt better, but Carole was so right. They should worry about teenage things, like if things were going to be awkward at school on Monday.

He went into the room and Carole had been understating when she used the word 'uncomfortable' to describe the situation.  
Rachel and Jesse sat opposite of each other and were staring into each other's eyes. Blaine knew Jesse still loved Rachel and probably always would. He had met his match in her, and he also knew that Rachel deeply cared for Finn.  
Finn sat next to Rachel, shoving his feet while staring at them and he coughed a few times, but neither Rachel nor Jesse seemed to notice him. All they noticed was each other.  
"Jesse, I'm ready, can we go"? Blaine broke the silence and both Rachel and Jesse jumped up.  
Without taking his eyes off Rachel for even a second, Jesse walked to the door and to Blaine.  
"You okay, buddy"? He finally asked while putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine nodded. He hadn't even thought about Kurt since he walked into that room. The awkwardness was way too funny and Blaine knew what Carole meant.  
This was what people their age should worry about. About being in a room with your ex and new lover, those things should feel like the worst thing that could ever happen at this age.

Blaine was happy Jesse was there to drive him, he was in no condition to drive. Though he had slept pretty okay in Kurt's bed and wasn't as emotional as the night before, he could only think of everything that had happened and wouldn't have been able to keep his attention to the road.  
"How did you do it"?  
Jesse looked confused when his friend broke the silence.  
"Do what"?  
"Live on at Carmel, without punching his face, or calling him out".  
Jesse nodded.  
"I had help. Made sure I was always surrounded by people, so did he actually."  
Now it was Blaine's time to nod.  
"I don't think I can do that. I seriously want to do Karofsky all the harm I can think of".  
"That's what I wanted to do at first, too", Jesse admitted, "it was all my fault after all, but in time I realized that would get me nowhere. Or actually, him nowhere and me in jail. Where he belonged".  
Blaine agreed he belonged in jail, but look at Jesse confused about the guilt part.  
"Why would it be your fault"?  
Jesse sighed.  
"I always ignored you in the hallways. If I'd just been your friend, loyal friend, they wouldn't have messed with you".  
Blaine thought it was kind of endearing, but immediately shot Jesse down. He wasn't supposed to feel this way and he certainly wasn't going to take all the credit for what had happened. That was a typical Jesse thing to do, taking all the credit. No matter if it was bad or good.  
"It wasn't your fault, Jesse. He was an utter homophobe and attempted to kill me. He had a razor in his bag just in case the occasion would arise."  
Jesse nodded in agreement. He knew Blaine was right, there was nothing that could be done.  
"Luckily you don't have to deal with this shit. Karofsky was a caught in the act. Almost 30 witnesses, he´s not getting away with this".  
Though it was reassuring to hear that Karofsky would be punished, it also hurt Blaine to think that his assaulter was still walking free.  
"Why did you believe me"? He asked Jesse, making Jesse taking his eyes of the road for a few seconds, almost causing an accident.  
Only Jesse had believed what had really happened. Not even Blaine's parents thought anyone would ever do such a thing to someone.  
He couldn't really blame them either, he always cried when he was home, he was a wreck at home. It only made sense his parents thought he had tried to commit suicide.  
"You were kicking, making noise, and asked me to help you right before you lost consciousness", Jesse said matter-of-factly.  
"Besides, we had just sung a duet together and I saw the fire burning in your eyes as we did so. You were so happy, no way you would've ended your life after that."  
Blaine cried. Happy tears, this time. Jesse knew him through and through. He loved Kurt, but Jesse was definitely his soul mate. Jesse understood him like no one else and had never been scared of him or his crush on him. They needed each other, they could make and break each other with a single word.  
They would always be there for each other. Jesse had dropped a New Year's Eve party to be there for Blaine and Blaine would've done nothing else for Jesse.  
They didn't see or speak to each other every day, but they knew the other was only a phone call away. They didn't need to see or speak to each other to know how they felt.  
"I love you, Jesse", Blaine said, staring blankly ahead.  
"I love you, too", Jesse replied and they were silent the rest of the car drive.

When they arrived at the hospital and Jesse handed Blaine his guitar, he didn't know how quick to run to Kurt's room.  
Wes and Mercedes sat at Kurt's bedside, Mercedes's head resting on Wes's shoulder.  
He cleared his throat and both of them looked up.  
"I'd like to be alone with him for a while", he said and without complaining the two left the room.  
A nurse came to check Kurt's vitals and Blaine asked her if it was okay to sing to Kurt.  
"More than okay", she replied, "unconscious people are sometimes triggered by sound. This could be good for Kurt".  
Blaine tuned his guitar and started playing the song he'd written for Kurt. He would've rather had that Kurt would be able to respond to this, but he also knew that if Kurt could hear him, this would be exactly what he needed to hear.

_I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
And I've seen how heartless the world can be_

He had, he needed Kurt to understand that he had been where Kurt was now. He knew what Kurt was going through, literally knew. He didn't just understand, he knew.

_And I've seen you crying  
You've felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best to make you see_

He would always, always do his best to make Kurt see. He would give his life to make Kurt realize

_That baby, you're not alone  
'cause You're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'cause Nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need, to make it through_

Blaine had written this song before they got together and had never dared to sing it to Kurt, because it contained the word love. Never in the whole world would he have thought the song would become so accurate, so soon after they admitted they loved each other.

_Now I know it ain't easy  
But it ain't hard trying  
Everytime I see you smiling  
And I feel you so close  
And you tell me_

Baby you're not alone  
'cause You're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'cause Nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need, to make it through

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes

This, too, surprised Blaine at the accuracy to this situation. He tripped and stumbled when he wrote this song, but now more than ever was he trying to make sense of things.

_I look for reasons, when I don't need them  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize_

He realized a lot when looking in Kurt's eyes. He realized they were the most beautiful eyes that had ever existed. He realized every feeling the boy behind it was to be read in there, but mostly he realized

_That baby, I'm not alone  
'cause You're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'cause Nothing can keep me from loving you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need, to make it through_

Someone started applauding and for a moment Blaine was sure it was Kurt, but when he looked up he still had his eyes shut tight.  
He looked around and saw Wes, Mercedes, Carole, Burt Hummel, Jesse, Finn and Rachel standing in the doorway.  
"That was beautiful", Burt said, "I think he would've liked that".  
A faint smile appeared on Blaine's face. 'Would've'. He liked it, would've sounds so definite.

The rest of the day they took shifts in sitting at Kurt's bedside. Burt Hummel fell asleep in the waiting room, he had stayed up all night after all, and slowly more and more people dropped in.  
Nothing much changed, Kurt was still stable but in critical condition and they were told numerous of times that they wouldn't find out anything, unless Kurt would wake up.  
None of the doctors would talk to them about what was going to happen if Kurt didn't wake up, pretending it was unlikely, but obviously because they knew Kurt's case was pretty much lost if he wouldn't wake up.  
By noon the entire waiting room was filled with New Directionists and Warblers, to the utter annoyance of other waiting people.  
As performers they were pretty much unable to keep quiet and wait in peace, they occasionally broke out in song and Blaine actually enjoyed this.  
It was so much better than worrying all the time, it took his mind of things.  
The most amazing thing was when Rachel and Jesse belted out 'Hello' together, without feeling uncomfortable. Of course neither of them saw Finn's face during their duet and actually, Blaine did not really care. He liked Finn and knew Finn was practicly Kurt's brother, but Rachel and Jesse seemed so right together. Their passion and fierceness gave them a chemistry Finn could never live up to. 

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone lo…_

"Guys, guys, guys"! Santana came running into the room, tripping over Jesse's guitar and falling into Finn's lap.  
"Santana", Rachel hushed her, "We're in a waiting room. You can't yell in hear".  
Santana put on her arrogant face to Rachel and sneered.  
"Oh and singing is alright then"?  
Blaine helped Santana up and gave Rachel a shushing look. She had just been sitting and Kurt's bed and obviously had a reason to came running and jumping into the room.  
"It's Kurt", she said in utter seriousness, "he's awake".


	18. Heartbeat

**Hi guys!  
First of all, I****'m really sorry about the long wait… It's just that real life kind of interfered. Christmas break is over, so university is taking up a lot of time **_**and**_** just last week I've landed this amazing job, which I'm really passionate about and I had to write a lot for that.  
Updates won't be as soon as usual, but on the upside the story is almost finished!**

In the previous chapter Blaine sang Darren Criss's 'Not Alone'. Most amazing song I've ever heard and I feel like it should be the theme song for every struggling teen out there.  
It fits the 'it gets better' trevor-project perfectly and Darren Criss was amazing performing it during the trevor project live!  
Then, I deliberately had Kurt wake up to Santana and Brittany. It would all be a bit to perfectly romantic if he woke up to Blaine, I think. I want to keep reality in this story and in reality, people do not wake up to a singing boyfriend. It helps them, I'm sure, but it would all be to perfect and I don't believe in perfect. Perfect would make life boring, is my opinion.

Also, Gee, I love Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff's friendship. I've watched a lot of Glee interviews and such lately and they are just amazing together. They obviously love each other deeply and they remind me of me and my best friend. It's a kind of connection I can't really describe, so I tried my best to describe the same connection between Blaine and Jesse and I hope you guys understand that sort of friendship. I think it is the greatest love anyone can feel for another person platonically.  


****  
Santana looked around the waiting room waiting for someone to say something, but everyone seemed speechless. Blaine had no idea how he actually felt. Blood rushed to his head, he felt excited and wanted to run to Kurt, but at the same time he was scared. They had no idea what would be there when they got to Kurt. No idea in what sort of condition Kurt was.  
For all he knew Kurt couldn't remember who he was, they just didn't know the damage that was caused to his head.

"Is he okay"? Blaine knew this was a stupid question, of course Kurt wasn't okay. He was in the hospital, he was severely injured and had been unconscious for the past 20 hours. Kurt was not okay.  
"He seems to recognize us", was Santana's answer and it was enough for both Burt and Blaine to start running, almost pushing Santana in Finn's lap again.

As they got to Kurt's room, Brittany was still sitting at his sight, whispering to him.  
"It's okay, Santana is getting your father".  
Silence.  
"Don't try to talk, save your energy for getting better", she now whispered and Blaine was sure he had never seen Brittany as sane as this time.  
Burt was frozen in the doorway, but Blaine walked in, putting a hand on Brittany's shoulder.  
"It's okay, Brittany, we're here", he said and took a step aside to see Kurt's face.

Kurt lay there, eyes open and looking around in fear, he was utterly confused and scared. Brittany's hand held Kurt's and she squeezed it shortly before Blaine took over. Kurt's eyes shot from one side to another, looking up at Blaine.  
"I'm here", Blaine whispered, but didn't seem to react to the words, "and so is your father". Something changed in Kurt's eyes, but Blaine wasn't sure what it meant.  
He tried to open his mouth, but Blaine shushed him. Brittany had been right, Kurt should save his energy for getting better.  
"Please, don't try and speak Kurt, save your energy."  
Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, as to agree and Blaine softly squeezed his hand.  
"Do you remember what happened to you, Kurt"? He asked and Kurt shook his head.  
"Do you know where you are"? To this, Kurt nodded.  
"And do you remember who you are"? A slight smile appeared on Kurt's face, as he nodded again.  
"Do you remember who I am"? Now Kurt was obviously beaming as he nodded and Blaine sighed out a happy relieve.  
He turned around to Burt and nodded, as to reassure Burt that Kurt was fine, and he walked in the room.

Santana came back moments later with a doctor by her side. A new doctor none of them had seen before.  
The doctor examined Kurt and asked him a few questions, to which Kurt could luckily reply with voice.  
His voice sounded harsh and cold, not like Kurt at all, but at least there came sound out of his mouth.

"Dad"? He asked in a whisper and Burt rushed to Kurt's bedside.  
Blaine wasn't sure if he was allowed to witness this scene, but he found his feet unable to move once again. This time it was in a good way, though, he had never been happier to hear Kurt's affectionate voice.  
He had never been happier to see Kurt at all, and as happy tears streamed down his face he felt Jesse's hands on his shoulders.

Kurt regained some of his strength as the day progressed and they were able to have entire conversations. The police came to take statements from both Blaine and Kurt and luckily it didn't wear Kurt out too much, to still talk to Blaine afterwards.

"What did you tell them"? He asked and Kurt shrugged, which was immediately followed by an expression of pain on his face.  
Blaine immediately rushed to Kurt's side, cupping his cheek with his hand.  
"Don't move, I'll get a doctor", he said, though Kurt took his arm, preventing him from running into the hall.  
"I'm not made of sugar, you know, and I'd like you to tell me what happened to me".  
Blaine nodded.  
"I'm sorry", he said, "I'm just a bit worried. I've never had a boyfriend before, let alone one who was in the hospital the day after he became my boyfriend".  
Kurt's eyes couldn't have gone wider; partly because of the fact that they were still utterly swollen, but mostly because Blaine had just used the word 'boyfriend' to describe him.  
"Hmm", Blaine started, "I see you don't remember that either". He tried to say it with a slight smile, but he could see how hurt Kurt was that he didn't remember.  
"Well, let's start with the part where we first kissed", he said, but Kurt already started to beam.  
"I remember that. It was inside and I slammed my head into your jaw."  
Blaine laughed.  
"Well, we decided to walk home".  
Kurt nodded, that he remembered too, and he remembered them standing still on the corner of the street.  
"I said I was in love with you, and you said you were in love with me. We kissed again, but I don't remember ever stopping that kiss. One moment I was kissing you, the next I woke up here".  
Blaine wasn't sure if he was doing good telling Kurt every single detail, if it was okay to force Kurt remember and he saw Kurt struggled sometimes, but it felt good.  
He had never felt more relieved than when he had let it all out to David the night before and he hoped that when Kurt would remember everything he would feel relieved too.

"Thank you", Kurt said when Blaine was done talking, and reached for Blaine's hand. Blaine was quick to respond and started stroking the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.  
"So we're, like, in a relationship now"? Kurt asked, beaming up at Blaine and Blaine nodded like a toddler who'd just been asked if he wanted candy; as if he was trying to throw his head off with a smile the size of the sun and moon together.

The following days were amazing, as far as they could get amazing. Blaine stayed at Burt and Carole's for the rest of the holiday and visited Kurt at the hospital every single day.  
The swelling on Kurt's face was almost gone by the end of the week and he claimed his headaches were completely gone.  
By Friday he was able to get home, and Blaine was there to drive him. Burt had insisted to drive, but Carole had convinced him it was better if Blaine would.  
Blaine would bring him home and when he got there, everything would be as homey as possible.  
Burt and Finn were watching a game, while Carole was making dinner in the kitchen.  
They all flew to Kurt when he and Blaine came in, but left them alone soon enough. Blaine helped Kurt settle on the couch and set himself next to Kurt, who soon cuddled up to him, head on his chest and hand on his knee.  
Soon Kurt was snoring, not annoying, but adorably. His nose was still a bit swollen and Blaine knew Kurt usually was Sleeping Beauty, he thought the slight snore coming out of this small boy was most endearing.  
"I think I'll lie him down on his bed", he whispered to Burt and Finn, who both agreed. Finn got up to lift Kurt and though Blaine appreciated the gesture, he wanted to do this himself.

Blaine lifted Kurt up the stairs to his room as gently as possible, and hated himself for a second when Kurt woke up as he lied him down on his bed.  
"I'm sorry", he whispered, kissed Kurt's forehead and wanted to slowly back out of the dark room, when Kurt grasped his wrist.  
"Stay", he said in a hoarse, sleepy voice, "come lay with me".  
Blaine's heart exploded. Kurt almost begged him to come and lay with him and Blaine had never loved the boy more than right then and there in that moment. The boy who had gone through so much. The boy who, despite everything, was still exactly who he wanted to be. He loved that boy more than he loved life itself. He loved that boy more than he would ever love anyone else and he was only seventeen. He knew people would refer to this as puppy love, but he knew better. Both he and Kurt had gone through so much and they were way too hurt and way too scarred.  
Blaine lied down at Kurt's side, who immediately crawled up to Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's chest once more.

"I love it when I hear your heartbeat", Kurt whispered.  
"I love you". Blaine wasn't sure if it was appropriate to say, he wasn't sure if Kurt could handle it and he wasn't sure if Kurt loved him back, but he had blurted it out before actually thinking about any of those things.  
"My lips don't hurt anymore".  
It was silent for a while, and Kurt moved his head up, crawling himself up a little and his lips were inches away from Blaine's.  
"My lips don't hurt anymore", he repeated and Blaine knew what he was asking, but he was still afraid.  
"My lips don't hurt anymore", Blaine wasn't sure if there was sound coming out of Kurt's mouth, but he heard every word more clearly than before. It sounded as a beg, a wish, almost a demand and Blaine obliged.  
He moved his head up a little, slightly brushing Kurt's lips. Even this slight touch sent shivers down his spine and butterflies came flying in his tummy once more.  
Kurt responded with pressing slightly and Blaine started moving his lips a bit. It was better than the kisses they had had before. It was so much more intense, though they weren't as deep.  
They weren't as passionate or needy. There was no groping of each other's hair or clothing, there was no pressure to their lips. There was something much better, Blaine thought this was what intimacy must feel like.  
It was soft, brushing and moving of lips. Slight tongues slipping along each other's lips. Soft. Soft. Everything was soft.  
Blaine wasn't sure if he would survive the kiss, as both his heart and tummy seemed to explode, so he gasped for air.  
What he felt for Kurt now was nothing compared what he had ever felt before. He loved this boy, it sounded plain and simple, but it was everything.  
Everything.  
Everything was exactly what described Kurt. It was what described this moment and what he felt. It felt as if the world could collapse, the world could vanish into nothing and they'd still be here.

Kurt breathed heavily as he lied his head back on Blaine's chest.  
"You're heart is racing", he laughed quietly and Blaine chuckled.  
"You're fault", he gasped and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.  
"I love you", he said again. Kurt had to know it. Kurt had to know he was everything.  
"And I love you".  
Kurt chuckled again.  
"What"? Blaine asked.  
"I just heard your heart skip a beat".  
It was dark, so he didn't see, but Blaine was sure Kurt was beaming when he said that.

It was only 7pm, but both boys were exhausted from the intense week and everything the week had been.  
Kurt had been in the hospital, recovering from severe injuries and had shared a room with someone who snored quite loudly, making him unable to sleep properly at night.  
Blaine had relived his own past and sat by his boyfriend's bedside day in, day out.  
The boys fell asleep in each other's arm. It felt safe, it felt home.  
When Burt Hummel went to check if Kurt was okay, he was shocked to see his son laying in bed with another guy at first; but seeing his son beam even while asleep melted his heart to only thankfulness there was someone like Blaine in Kurt's life.

The following morning the boys woke up the next morning, it was almost at the same time. Blaine had only been watching Kurt sleep for three minutes when Kurt opened his eyes.  
"You didn't talk in your sleep", Kurt broke the silence after at least 10 minutes of just looking at each other and stealing quick kisses.  
"I've grown passed that", Blaine said matter-of-factly and sat up. His back hurt a little from lying in the same position all night, but he didn't care. He had had Kurt in his arms and that was all that mattered.  
"What, like, all of a sudden"? Kurt's voice sounded surprised and Blaine knew Kurt didn't believe him.  
"Are you really awake, Kurt"? Blaine asked. Kurt had to be awake for this. He knew Kurt hadn't been fully healed from his injuries, but he also knew Kurt wouldn't let it rest. He knew what Kurt had heard that night of the unexpected sleep over and he knew Kurt had to know. Kurt had a right to know why he had cared in the first place.

So once more, Blaine retold the tale of Carmel High. He told Kurt the story in a soft and gentle way. He started with the bullying, how they sometimes locked him up, how they had scared him all along. How Jesse used to ignore him in the hallways and how he had always looked up at Jesse.  
How he had loved to sing a duet with Jesse and then, how his world had stopped so suddenly. How someone had hated him so much that they did this horrible, horrible thing to him. How Jesse had found him and hadn't left his bedside for nearly 5 days straight.  
How he had come to Dalton when they had let the guy walk free, how no one had ever believed him, only Jesse.  
How he had forgiven Jesse for never seeing him and how they grew together after separating. How Kurt had come to Dalton to spy and Kurt reminded him of himself two years back.

A faint smile appeared on Kurt's teary face as Blaine finished his story.  
"We're a mess, you know that"? He laughed through his tears and Blaine agreed. They were a mess, a hot mess.  
"We'll have scars forever."  
"I think they forced us to grow up so fast. I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to love you as much as I do right now. We've only been together for a few weeks, only know each other for a few months, but I can honestly say you're the one, Blaine".  
Kurt seemed insecure when he said it. He seemed to be afraid Blaine did not reciprocate this feelings, but Blaine could not agree more.  
"We grew up 10 years in one week", he said and took Kurt's hand, "I'd marry you if I could".  
Kurt blushed, before he responded with the words that made more sense than anything Blaine had ever heard, and still stabbed his heart and cut it into a million little pieces.  
"I don't want to throw away my youth, Blaine, and though we've aged ten years in a week, I still want to feel like sixteen. I think I'm transferring back to McKinley". 

**Wow, that is a lot of… Klaine! I sometimes felt it was too, well, fluffy, I guess. But I also think that is how they are right now. They have gone through so much and just need to be together in the best possible way.  
There are two more chapters to come.  
Also, I forgot to mention that their very first kiss at Puck's place was kind of inspired on my own very first kiss with my 'Kurt'. It's a story that never fails, I've noticed.**

I was on a school trip to Italy and we were in the guys' hotel room. We were lying on a bed with two guys and a three girls. I was watching TV and the rest was wrestling a bit.  
The guy I liked was pushed off the bed and when he was standing at the far end and jumped back on the bed, he hit his elbow on my nose like crazy hard. It hurt so bad I got tear filled eyes and he felt so sorry, he came sitting next to me. Started kissing my nose better and moved down and… tadaaa, we kissed!  
I just loved that first kiss so much, I just had to use it. Hope you guys like it as much as I did :P!


	19. Kurt's Leaving

Blaine wanted to yell that it was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. He wanted to shake Kurt by his shoulders and tell him to come to his senses, scream that he was looking forward to being with Kurt every single day and night from now on. He wanted to say that Kurt was making the worst mistake of his life, that they belonged together and that they should be together as much as possible.  
"I understand", came out of his mouth.  
"It's not that I don't want to be with _you, _Blaine", Kurt put extra stress on the word 'you'.  
"I know".  
"It's just that I never really fitted in at Dalton. Sure, there was no bullying, but also no freedom to be my extravagant self".  
"I know".  
"Karofsky is probably going to jail, attempted manslaughter is pretty heavy, and he will be expelled. I'll be safe".  
"I know".  
Kurt sighed.  
"Can you please say something else"?  
Now it was Blaine's turn to sigh.  
"What do you want me to say"?  
But Kurt didn't know what he wanted Blaine to say. He wanted Blaine to show he cared, to scream at him or yell that it wasn't okay. That he should stay at Dalton.  
"Listen, Kurt, I'm not going to scream or yell at you. This is your decision and I respect that. I'm not saying I like it, because I don't. I would rather have you with me all the time, but I know McKinley is your home, not Dalton. I'll be the first one to make a victory dance if you decide to stay at Dalton, but if you want to go back to McKinley it's your decision".  
Kurt's jaw dropped, and Blaine took advantage of Kurt's speechlessness to continue.  
"I love you, Kurt, more than the world. I'm lying if I say I wasn't looking forward to spending so much time with you, but you're right. We're way too young to live that kind of life. We have to enjoy our teenage years the best way we can. We already love each other more than we should at this age and for you to go back to McKinley and us not living together only makes sense".

They decided to leave it at that and got up to get some breakfast. Burt seemed a tad bit uncomfortable, and Blaine suspected he knew they'd slept in the same bed.  
He never expected breakfast to get more uncomfortable though, but that happened when Finn asked if they had 'got it on' last night.  
Luckily Kurt's snarky sarcasm had healed better than his body and Kurt snapped straight away.  
"My stomach is hanging together by stitches and walking from the toilet to the living room wears me out, but yes, Finn, yes. Blaine and I totally had hot steamy gay sex last night".  
Blaine snorted out in laughter, causing his milk to spread all over the table. For a moment he was embarrassed, but soon happy to see Kurt and Carole laughing along with him.  
But looked uncomfortable and Finn seemed taken aback by Kurt's sarcasm. Blaine thought he muttered something like 'you seem fine to me', but wasn't sure.

That night Blaine went home, it was the first he saw his parents since he left for Puck's party and he would go back to Dalton in the morning. He enjoyed the night at home with his younger brother and sister. They sat on the couch, he told them that Kurt was now his boyfriend and his fourteen year old sister was immediately excited, wanting to see pictures and luckily she approved of Kurt.  
When she went to bed, his sixteen year old brother sat down next to him and looked at him in earnest.  
"Are you okay, Blaine, you've been through a lot"?  
Blaine loved it when his brother was concerned about him. It was his brother who told his parents Blaine was having nightmares. It was him who made it happen that Blaine transferred to Dalton Academy.  
They had always shared a room, and when he had said things like 'don't slit my wrists' and 'Jesse, help me' in his sleep, his brother had told their parents. Their parents had finally believed him and, though Blaine was still unaware of where the tuition money came from, transferred him to Dalton Academy immediately.  
Blaine assured his brother that Wes, David and Jesse had been there for him when he needed it and that he was fine now.  
It wasn't long before his brother, too, went to bed and Blaine agreed to not bother him later and come right along with him.

That Monday Blaine drove back to Dalton, they still had the morning off, so everyone could adjust and since he hadn't taken much home he was soon on his way to Kurt's room.  
He found Kurt stacking not too much clothing back in his closet, telling him he left a lot back in Lima.  
He watched Kurt from the doorway for a while, before he cleared his throat.  
"So you're not staying long then"?  
Kurt jumped a little and turned to the door.  
"I've talked to my parents; they're letting me think for a while. I have to decide by the end of the week. If I decide to go back, I can go back as from February."  
Blaine nodded, he wasn't happy to hear it, but Kurt's happiness was everything for him. If this made Kurt happy, he would support Kurt in any way that he could.

The week went by rather fast. Having Kurt around all the time was quite amazing. Kurt sometimes accused Blaine of not giving him any privacy, not leaving him alone and Blaine didn't mention it was purposely.  
Kurt had wanted to come back to school first week, he wanted to not miss anything and Burt had made Blaine swear he would tend to Kurt. Kurt seemed to think he was completely healed and up for anything, but Blaine saw how worn out he was after a day of classes and insisted he would attend to Warbler practice sitting. Kurt only agreed in protest every single day.  
Friday, Blaine was lying on his own bed, listening to music as Kurt walked in. He did not say anything; he just lied down next to Blaine and stared at the sealing. Blaine did the same for about fifteen minutes, when Kurt finally spoke.  
"I'm going back to McKinley".  
Blaine nodded, reaching down for Kurt's hand and they lied in silence 'till dinnertime.

"So you're leaving"?  
"Yes, Wes, I'm leaving".  
"But we were going to give you a solo for Regionals".  
"You're just saying that, David".  
"So you're competing against us then?"  
"One person is not going to make the difference, Geoff".  
"Our room will be boring without you".  
"You'll survive, Howard".  
The scene amused Blaine more than it should. Kurt had just told the Warblers he was leaving at the end of January. Most seemed careless, sure some were disappointed that this amazing voice would disappear, but they went back to studying their parts for their newest song.  
Only the four boys Kurt had befriended with of some sort rushed forward to interrogate him. Blaine was happy this happened, because when most of the Warblers didn't react he had felt like yelling at them. They had all been there when Kurt was in the hospital; they'd seen how bad it was. He even wanted to yell that Kurt was the reason they had a New Years' party, but the four boys who rushed forward made Blaine aware that it wasn't that bad.  
They were a group, not a family like New Directions. In groups people left some times, that was that.

Kurt decided to not go to Warbler's practice anymore; instead he drove to Lima every week to start joining New Directions rehearsals again.  
He would be competing with New Directions, not the Warblers, and felt it would be more productive to join in on their rehearsals.  
When Kurt was not around, Blaine had time to think about how things would work once Kurt was back at McKinley. He had grown adjust to having his boyfriend around all the time and it hurt him to think things were going to change soon, but he knew they had too.  
It was nice to have Kurt around, but he could see how eager Kurt was to go back to McKinley. Whenever he spoke about New Directions, cheerios or the school in general he beamed, he glowed and Blaine loved him even more when he did.  
They had agreed on meeting every single weekend. They planned on staying at Dalton one week, and at one of their parents' places the other.  
During the week they'd drive to see each other as often as they could, but with regionals coming up Blaine knew that was not going to be too often.  
He was sure they could make it work, though. Carole had been right. They'd gone through too much for a teenage heart to bear. Everything that Blaine had wanted and dreamed for them was never going to happen. Their so called _teenage dream _was ruined, they had a relationship so serious and so mature, none of their friends understood them.  
Everything about what Carole said hunted Blaine. He wasn't even sure how to live a teenage relationship. He and Kurt needed each other in more ways than their friends needed each other. Kurt and he would never have to worry if maybe the other would make out with someone else when they got upset with each other.  
They did not have to worry if their reputation might be at stake because the other wasn't on top of the social ladder anymore. They did not worry about those small things most high school lives seemed to be all about. They loved each other more than life, more than themselves and that was more than they could say from their friends.

But there was something else Carole had said to Burt that morning. Something that had hunted Blaine more than all the other things was the only teenage worry he still had.  
_"They should be worrying if their first time really hurts".  
_Blaine didn't particularly worry about that part, but mostly about the fact that they hadn't done 'it' yet. Everyone kept saying they'd grown up way too fast, that they had gone through so much and their relationship had become too mature for two boys their age and he agreed, though they'd never done that 'mature' thing yet.  
He was afraid he would hurt Kurt, that Kurt wasn't ready for it after everything Karofsky had done for him. It was not that Blaine didn't want to do it, he loved Kurt and their endless make-out sessions often sent him to take cold showers, he was ready. He was just waiting for Kurt to take the first step.  
They'd talked about it once and all Kurt had said he wanted it to be special, nothing more and nothing less than that. Now it was Blaine's turn to wait for that special moment.

A special moment that came, he thought afterwards, way too soon. Not that he regretted doing it, he'd just liked if that particularly moment hadn't been the reason it was special.  
They laid on his bed, Wes agreed to spend the night in Kurt's room and David was just nowhere to be found, Wes had promised them he wouldn't be anywhere to find the entire night.  
Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's chest, while Blaine stroked his hair and was softly crying.  
"I hate it that you go", he whispered and Kurt shivered a bit.  
"I love you", was his response.  
The silence that came next was comfortable, it had to be. They just enjoyed each other's company, for as long as it would last.  
It was Friday night, tomorrow Burt would come and Kurt would move back home. It was hurting Blaine more than he cared to admit, but he knew it made Kurt happy, so he didn't say anything.  
He kissed Kurt's hair, who jerked his head upwards and hereby slammed it into Blaine's jaw once more.  
He started kissing Blaine's jaw better and they kid of repeated their very first kiss, though this time it developed into a heavy make-out session.  
Blaine touched Kurt everywhere he could reach, his hand gliding up and down his back, while Kurt lay on top of him, his fingers tangling Kurt's hair and Kurt suddenly started to unbutton Blaine's shirt.  
A moment of joy went through, Blaine's head, but he called himself out on it almost immediately.  
"You don't have to do this, Kurt".  
But Kurt was already kissing his collarbone and only mumbled something that sounded like 'but I want to', so Blaine let him do his thing. Not complaining at all, the feeling Kurt gave him was intense and unlike something he had ever felt before.  
When both their shirts were off and Kurt started undoing Blaine's belt, Blaine pulled Kurt up.  
"We don't have to do this", he said comforting, but Kurt merely smiled.  
"My nickname may be porcelain, Blaine, but I don't break that easily. I said I wanted it to be special and tonight is our last night here together. That's pretty special to me". Before Blaine could answer, their lips crashed together and both of them let every defense down.  
They made love, right then and there and it was perfect. 

**Woooh! One more chapter to come, guys, and I've already written that halfway, so it might even be up tonight, but I think somewhere tomorrow.. Hope you guys like it!**


	20. 19 Years Later

**Dear everyone,**

I am so utterly, extremely, thoroughly sorry for abandoning this story. I could come up with a thousand excuses, but I believe the best one is '_**life sucks'. **_**As you might have noticed I have uploaded a few one shots. Those are amazing to blow off steam, but this story has asked so much of me when I wrote it, that I don't want to **_**just **_**write the last chapter. Therefore, I have waited a while till real life was quite okay again.  
Don't worry about me, nothing major, just some loser breaking my heart and university sucking ass at administration, thus losing all my results, thus telling me I was failing my studies. Well, to them I say, SCREW YOU, I PASSED EVERYTHING SO FAR!**

On to the story: Sam said he wished him and Artie were as close as Brittany and Santana, well, Sam, your wish is my demand!

Last note: as I may or may not have told you before (okay, I know I did) I'm a major Harry Potter fan. Therefore, I'm pulling a J.K. Rowling.

_**19 years later**_

"Babe, I'm home", Blaine yelled and heard a vague sound from the kitchen.  
As he came closer he realized, like he did every day, how lucky he was being Kurt's life partner. Kurt had everything Blaine could ever wish for in a man.  
Not that it had always sailed so smoothly; they had had their issues over time. Kurt could be somewhat of a drama queen. Always worried when Blaine got home late, or didn't text back. Not the jealous kind of worried, but the 'I thought you were dead' kind of worried.  
Blaine thought he was overreacting, but Kurt insisted he had every right to be so worried. They had both been almost killed before after all.

This had caused the two young men to grow up way too fast. When they had reached the age of eighteen they were both as mature as any 30 year old.  
They had to grow up, they had to be careful and live under pretences to feel safe. If there was a gathering with parents and friends, they would mingle with parents.  
They had not been normal teenagers since everything that happened to Kurt. Neither of them cared who Santana had an STD from this time, and neither of them cared why Rachel broke up with Finn and made out with Puck over and over again.

They could not see the fun in all that drama. They did not see why it was necessary. Sometimes, when Santana had had sex with yet another guy, when she had yet another STD, they could really hate her. They wanted to ask her why she could be so careless with her life after everything that had happened, but they didn't.  
They wanted to tell Rachel that there was no point in trying to get back with Finn, that Finn would never truly understand her.  
They wanted to tell her that, though Finn was amazing, he wasn't the star Rachel wanted him to be. They knew Rachel dreamed of walking red carpets with Finn, or at least she thought it was Finn. Secretly, she just dreamed about walking red carpets with a star-boyfriend.  
But Rachel, though she was seventeen, still had the schoolgirl crush on the quarterback and lead singer of her Glee-club.

Kurt and Blaine knew better than schoolboy crushes. They had survived things no one their age could even think off. They had needed each other in ways no seventeen year old should ever need anyone and they had loved each other in ways only married people should love each other.

They had often annoyed their friends with their seriousness. Wes and David told them numerous of times to lighten up, take it easy, or relax.  
Little did they know this was exactly what the boys did. They needn't worry about if the other liked them anymore. They needn't worry if the other would stay did they get a flu and looked all sick and disgusting, they needn't worry if the other would break up when the hair-dresser would mess up their hair.

That was everything Wes and David worried about with their new loves. Or not new loves. Wes had become less of a man-whore since his nervous breakdown, but never really found someone he actually loved, until that one night he realized the person he loved had been there all along.  
Blaine had been shocked to find his two roommates together in bed, naked, the next morning, but was relieved that the air was now cleared.  
That was how Wes and David were the first two to understand the seriousness of Kurt and Blaine's relationship.

They realized how it was to love someone you knew through and through. They knew how it was to be with someone you actually wanted to be with. They now realized that all the other people had been lust objects or schoolboy crushed.  
All those other boys and girls were nothing compared to the feeling that they had now. The feeling that it was all alright, that there was someone who loved you in spite and because of all your flaws and would always love you, no matter what. Wes and David loved each other no matter what and so did Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine reached the kitchen in the back of their apartment in New York and loved the sight of Kurt at the stove.  
"What's for dinner"? He whispered in Kurt's ear as he stood behind him and kissed his neck.  
Kurt moaned before he replied.  
"Spaghetti Bolognese, but it will burn if you keep this up", he said, moving his head slightly, as a sign for Blaine to keep kissing his neck.  
"I love you for being such an incredible cook", he whispered in between kisses and Kurt laughed.  
"So that's why you love me"?  
Blaine took a step back and simply nodded, while he went to set the table.

_Nessa, I've got something to confess a  
reason why, well, why I asked you hear tonight_

"Kurt", Blaine started seriously, "you know I love your voice, but don't you get tired of Wicked by now"?  
Kurt looked at Blaine insulted. Blaine knew Kurt could never get enough of Wicked, it was fun to tease him with that.  
It were the only times they got to have the teenage times they were deprived of, the times they were alone and so comfortable with each other.  
They got to tease each other, have stupid fights over nothing and make up with hot, wild make up sex. As in, lusty hormonal teenage sex.

"I could never get enough of Wicked", he said, sounding less annoyed than he looked.  
"Even after having performed it night after night"?

Both boys smiled in reminisce of their first and so far only production they'd been in together. Though Blaine had shared the role of Fiyero and Kurt and played Boq.  
The most amazing part about being in Wicked together was that Rachel had landed the lead as Elphaba and the person Blaine had shared Fiyero with was Jesse.  
Kurt had found it weird at first to see Blaine kiss his now best friend Rachel, but got used to it after a while.

The four of them had grown really close. It was difficult at first, they had only been in their early twenties when they were the stars of Wicked, and Rachel had still been stubborn to not hear Jesse's side of the story.  
When Kurt had lost touch with Mercedes, to both their spites, Rachel had sort of been Kurt's new best friend.

They were the only ones from New Directions who had really pursued their stardom dreams and were sort of interdependent of each other. Sure, Kurt had had Blaine, but Rachel had no one and Kurt knew that he should build a life outside his relationship with Blaine.  
Blaine knew this too and had grown interdependent of Jesse. When the four of them landed roles on Wicked, they were forced to work together.  
Hell, Jesse and Rachel were forced to kiss each other. Often after Sunday's matinee the four friends would enjoy dinner at Kurt' and Blaine's place.  
Neither Jesse nor Rachel had said anything when suddenly Kurt noticed a ring on Rachel's finger and asked where she got it. Blaine wasn't sure if the ring or Rachel's smile lit up the room, but without either of them saying it he had jumped up and congratulated them.  
Kurt was a little slow, but caught up when looking at the beaming Jesse and Rachel and squeaked.  
"Oh my Fiyero, I didn't know you guys were back together, let alone getting married"!

Blaine set the table for their dinner party in the dining room of their giant apartment, he still hadn't really figured out why on earth they could afford such a place, and went back to Kurt in the kitchen, who was now dancing around, occasionally checking on dinner.  
He opened one of their cabinets and ordered Blaine to go and ask the neighbors if they had some Italian herbs, as Kurt loved their herbs and they refused to tell them where they'd got it.  
Blaine walked towards the door that separated their apartment and their neighbors, they had a door made in their splitting walls, as they practically lived with the four of them anyway, and as he opened it yelled 'David, get off Wes and bring me your Italian herbs'.  
David came, as Blaine could've predicted, running from the bedroom, only his boxers on, ran without looking towards the kitchen, handed Blaine the herbs and without saying anything further he ran back to the bedroom, taking his boxers off halfway there.

Not more than half an hour later the doorbell rang, Blaine opened it and Sam and Artie had arrived first at the annual New Directions reunion.  
Blaine looked confused.  
"How did you get up the stairs"? He asked and to his surprise Artie got up and walked in.  
"I can't stay up that long", he explained, "but the new stem cell trial I'm on seems to work", his and Sam's smile were both wider than the world and Blaine hugged them both.  
"I'm so happy for you guys".

Puck and Mercedes arrived next, still the oddest couple that came out of New Directions, if you'd ask Blaine.  
They hadn't spoken to each other in about ten years when Kurt had first organized a New Directions reunion and everyone remembered the shocked face of Noah Puckerman when Mercedes entered the room. Blaine was still pretty sure Puck had let his cutlery fall, though the others referred to that particular moment as an invented memory from Blaine.  
Mercedes had arrived late, explaining she still wasn't sure up until the very last second if she wanted to go. She felt a little weird, since she hadn't spoken to any of them in ten years, but realized that was the entire point a reunion and this was the first flight to New York she could get on.  
During all her explanation Puck had sat and watched her with his mouth open, when he finally was able to say she looked gorgeous.  
They found out they lived in the same city, they agreed to meet and fell head over heels in love, something none of them could have expected back in high school, and so they made the circle sort of complete.

Brittany and Santana arrived next, and Blaine laughed at the chaos those two represented.  
"It's so obvious the two of you have a three year old", he said and licked his thumb so he could rub some crayon off Santana's cheek.  
"How's the little Kim doing"?  
Brittany smiled.  
"So good", she said, "she taught me how shower works. I didn't know there were clouds hidden in the showerhead. Can you believe she's smarter than her mommy already"?  
Blaine smiled as he let the two girls in, and before he closed the door Rachel and Jesse slipped in. It was miraculous how everyone had just accepted the fact that Rachel was with Jesse that very first reunion. It was like nothing bad had ever happened.

Mike and Tina arrived not too much later, Tina wobbling a little and her stomach was the biggest Blaine had ever seen.  
"Two more", Mike sighed as Tina was out of hearing distance. We thought three would be a perfect number, what do I do, I knock her up with twins".  
Blaine laughed and patted Mike on his back.  
"I'm sure you will never want it any other way once they're here", he said and Mike smiled.  
"Oh believe me, I already feel that way".

Finn arrived latest, running passed Blaine to Kurt.  
"Brother!" Finn yelled, while lifting Kurt up and swirling him around  
"You're an uncle, can you believe it"?  
Kurt gave Finn an firm look as he was put back on the ground.  
"Yes Finn, I can believe it, you've made sure of that the past few weeks".  
Finn smile went only wider.  
"She's so gorgeous, I can't get over it. She has Quinn's eyes and my lips and...", Finn rambled on about his new born daughter and only stopped when Blaine asked where Quinn was.

"I'm here", she said from behind him and as Blaine turned around he saw the gorgeous woman holding a precious little baby.  
"Since you guys hadn't had the chance to come visit her in Lima just yet, Finn and I decided we'd take her here. We were hoping we could spend the night"?  
Blaine smile couldn't have been brighter as he took little Liza over from her mother.  
"That's not a problem", he said, "you guys can sleep in the guestroom. Lindy is at my parents' tonight, so this gorgeous little girl can sleep in her bed".  
Quinn smiled now too.  
"How is Lindy anyway, she's 10 months now, isn't she"?  
Blaine smiled.  
"She's gorgeous, eating bread and fruit and all, and it becomes more and more obvious by the day that she's Kurt's child".  
Kurt chuckled.  
"Shut up, Blaine, she obviously has your hair".  
"And your eyes", Finn told Kurt as he took a photo of the refrigerator.  
Quinn smiled.  
"I guess we'll never know", she said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready; could you get everyone to take their seats"? Kurt asked after he took 10 minutes to enjoy just watching at little Liza.  
Blaine put the sleeping girl in his own girl's little bed before he gathered everyone to sit at the table, and to his surprise all chairs were occupied by the time Kurt walked in with dinner.

**So, that's it.  
Please review the last chapter. I've been out of it for so long, not sure if it's any good.  
It might've been better as a one-shot, dunnow.**

Also, for those who like it, I would ask you to read my story 'tears´ and review it. To me, that is the most powerful thing I've ever written and I'd like to hear some more opinions on it. Only if you want, of course!


End file.
